The Merchant of Death
by LumpishHaggard
Summary: A Genius Psychopath from Earth transmigrates into the body of Tony Stark which completely changes the fate of the Multiverse. . AU Dark!Tony. This novel will follow both The Cinematic and Comic Verse. If you are a fellow nerd then you will be able to understand more quickly than the normies.
1. A Clinical Psychopath

Anthony was a famed Neurobiologist from Canada. He was a genius of his era and also a Nobel Laureate for finding a permanent cure of Ebola while he was still 28. People from all around the world hailed him as a second coming of Christ Itself as he had done so much for the sake of humanity.

He had made many of his patents public so people could use his research to provide the medicines at cheap rates, he opened hospitals all around the globe where you can get treated for many types of chronic diseases for little to no fees and on top of that, his generous donations of billions of dollars had helped a lot of third world countries eradicate problems such as hunger.

Now although many people treated him as a God's avatar, very few people knew who he really was.

He was a narcissistic realist with absolutely no empathy towards anyone. A Misanthrope who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

At a tender age of 9, he killed his parents by cutting the brakes of their car so that he could inherit their fortune and continue his research on microorganisms and Artificial Intelligence. He dropped out of college because they had nothing to teach him at the age of 16 and he invented his very own AI Chip at the age of 17 which could be ingested in one's body and had quite a lot of useful functions such as audio visual recording, zoom, memory upto 700 petabytes, hacking and other features to aid in his experiments.

He named his AI Jarvis because he was a fan of Ironman, not because he was a superhero, but because he was only a human, yet was comparable to gods when he decided to suit up.

Right now, he was sitting in his lab which was on an isolated island in the pacific ocean with many kinds of scientific apparatuses placed all around him.

He'd been in his lab for thirty hours, working on his research without any signs of stopping as his entire concentration was on an african male child who looked quite malnourished at the age of about 10, lying on a sophisticated bed with needles all around him.

'Start the Experiment with the modified T-90 Serum' Said Anthony in his mind to Jarvis while looking towards the young boy in-front of him.

[Experiment No. C-1503]

[Checking Vitals of the subject…]

[Heart rate rising…..Blood Pressure increasing…..Bone Marrow dissolving….]

[Experiment Failed, The Subject has lost all vitals]

Sound of Jarvis was being continuously played in his mind, telling him that the child has indeed died but one cannot see any signs of emotion in his cold and calculative eyes, as he just turned around and said

'Clean the Lab, prepare for a new experiment, and make me a coffee.' after which he simply walked away from his lab.

After walking out, he went on a comfortable sofa in his living room where a mug of coffee was waiting for him by the side table. Taking the coffee in his hand, he said

"Call Micheal"

[Calling Michael Stratos….]

"Hello Anthony, How are you bro?" Said a cheerful voice of a guy.

"I need more slaves." Replied Anthony with a simple voice.

"Bro, you do know that the underground slave market is heavily targeted by the Interpol, right?"

"$250,000 for a slave. Age should be around 10" said Anthony ignoring Michael's words.

"Bro listen, It's not about the money, It really is difficult to smuggle people from africa now." replied Michael in a nervous tone.

"Then get from Pakistan, India, Korea, America. There's an entire world to exploit, I don't care where you get them from. Raid one of my orphanages if you have to. I just need at least 10 kids."

"Geez bro-"

"$500,000 per slave, Will send half in advance"

"...*sigh*...Ok"

[Call Disconnected]

After disconnecting the call, Anthony simply sipped on his coffee when suddenly all the alarms on his island went off.

All kinds of warnings started to display on multiple glasses all around the Lab as the entire Island started to shake violently.

Water started to gush inside from everywhere and all the chemicals in his lab automatically got sealed to prevent any major catastrophe.

Seeing all this, Anthony had only one thought in his mind.

"WHO DID IT?"

Yeah, He knew that this cannot be a natural disaster as he has researched about this island and this area extensively before buying it and more so because a natural disaster won't come spontaneously with this much power to actually break the defences made by him.

The entire Island was quickly getting submerged inside the vast ocean and Anthony knew that this is the end.

…

Far away from all this, inside a Pentagon shaped building, many people in suits were watching this on a big screen with a slight fear in their eyes.

They were the Officials of Pentagon and Kremlin as this was a joint operation to take down the world's most dangerous man.

"We should do it" Said an American with a clear terror in his eyes.

"Ye...Yeah.." Agreed a Russian woman who was representing Kremlin.

As soon as the woman agreed, they both opened a briefcase and immediately pressed a button which released a hydrogen bomb, straight from the space, towards Anthony's Island.

"Found you" Said Anthony with a tinge of anger in his voice as he looked at his screen and saw the alliance of Pentagon and Kremlin officials after hacking their webcam.

He was sure that some countries had started to doubt the facade of a saint that he puts in front of the world while secretly manipulating many people to get what he wants.

Last time when he leaked a virus in berlin which killed almost a million people, a select few people had doubts about how he had prepared an antidote and a vaccine so quickly while many people had also went missing in the chaos which was completely ignored by almost everyone as who would care about a few thousand missing people when almost a million had died.

.[Warning….A High Energy Heat source is descending on the Island. Evacuation Recommended]

[Identifying the source….1….2….3...Identification failed]

As Anthony looked towards the screen, he immediately guessed what it was. It was Tsar Bomba, Russia's very own Hydrogen bomb.

"So they were that scared of me? Well, at least let me take my revenge before I leave this unfulfilling life of mine." Thought Anthony as he closed his eyes and said

"Jarvis, Initiate House Party Protocol"

[Initiating House Party Protocol….]

…

The Earth seemed to have stopped for a second as if even the gods were shocked at what was happening.

All the satellites around the earth started to fall towards the blue planet, many missiles were launched from all the hospitals and orphanages which were run by Anthony. Some were chemical weapons and some were nuclear. Just about everything attached to his name became a tool of the Death God.

Mushroom clouds were the only thing one could see and blood curdling screams were the only thing one could hear.

The Entire planet started to fall apart and in that chaos, Anthony just closed his eyes and accepted the death without any shred of emotion.

.

.

.

.

In a Universe far far away…

...

.

Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark was sitting in an office with General Ross as he suggested some clause for the sokovia accords which would be presented to all the Avengers in a month when suddenly a blue flash of light entered his body out of nowhere and he immediately lost consciousness.

…..

After an unknown passage of time, when Tony opened his eyes again, he saw General Ross shouting his name.

"STARK!" Shouted General Ross while violently shaking him.

"Stark, What Happened?" asked General Ross as he saw Tony regaining his consciousness and dismissing the people who had just entered the room in panic.

Tony looked all around the room with a slight frown and when his eyes fell on the documentation placed in front of him, his pitch black eyes shone a little before he finally regained his composure and said

"Nothing General, The residual Plutonium in my body is acting out. But don't worry, It's just the after effects of the plutonium poisoning. By the way, How long was I out?"


	2. Transmigration

Tony looked at himself in the mirror. After staring at his reflection for a very long time, he said

"Is it a Lucid Dream? But Why am I not able to wake up? There's no way that I transmigrated in the body of a fictional character such as Tony Stark and even consumed his soul…..But, The Theory of Everything...If we believe the Theory of Infinite Universes, then it is indeed possible that the Marvel universe exist in the Multiverse. But how did I transmigrate? I am about 80% sure that I died from the Tsar Bomba and there is almost no proof of this being a lucid dream while my body is going through some weird sleep paralysis."

Anthony was making all kinds of hypothesis of how it all happened.

He was sure that he died from that hydrogen bomb but the next second he opened his eyes, he was sitting on a chair as some foreign memories assaulted his brain.

He immediately controlled those memories with the help of his AI chip which also transmigrated with his soul and slowly absorbed everything.

After he had seen all the memories, and a weird pain which almost broke his soul, his AI chip's notification brought him to his senses.

It told him that his appearance in this world will change many things due to a butterfly effect.

After he came back to reality, he saw General Ross, who he knew from the foreign memories shaking him erratically and calling him 'Stark'.

The first reflex of Anthony at such a confusing situation was to handle it normally and figure everything out later.

General Ross told him that he suddenly fell unconscious while he was giving suggestions for the sokovia accords and after about ten seconds, he gained his consciousness back.

'From the looks of it, It seems that this is Marvel Cinematic universe, and If I really have transmigrated, then it is going to get pretty interesting.

The reason I dropped the comics was because Iron man had a lot of potential yet he never actually explored it due to his hypocritical morals.

He could've recreated his father's serum which turned the limpy Steve Rogers into Captain America, but he never did.

He could've researched Pepper after she was injected with the extremis but it was poorly modified and ultimately purged by an alien cyber virus.

He wasted many things such as Vibranium, Adamantium, Infinity Stones.

That Symbiote Armour also had a lot more potential.

Hmm….Now if this really is the reality then I have enough time and resources to do a lot of things…..'

Anthony had a smile on his face. A real and genuine smile which he never thought would appear on his lips.

'Jarvis, overtake this world's Jarvis. Learn everything that it knows and completely take over it. As soon as you succeed, start creeping inside of all the systems connected to the internet.'

Commanded Anthony, who has now assumed the identity of Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, or simply Tony Stark.

As Tony was communicating with Jarvis in his lab, Pepper suddenly came from behind and gave him a back hug.

"General …...Ross called me and told me that you….that you have a radiation poisoning…" Said Pepper while almost crying.

'sigh...Will have to go with her shit now. But she is important as she handles all the meetings and businesses while I save the world…..but now I will sit home and invent as I might destroy this world myself….Well, I can act a little lovey-dovey to manipulate her.' thought Tony in his mind as he got out of her embrace and simply kissed the crying Pepper on her tender lips.

...

[Completely Absorbed the AI named 'Jarvis' of this world]

[AI will shut down for the upgrade now….]

[Shutting down in 10….9…...8…...7]

...

Tony handled the crying pepper and took her to his room by picking her up in princess style.

He knew how to handle people and to completely subdue Pepper, he has to show her that he is completely honest and genuine about her.

Pepper was surprised with Tony's sudden actions as she demanded to know what he was doing but Tony just meaningfully looked at her and placed her on his bed and started kissing her again.

His kisses weren't filled with lust but were very light and filled with love.

He caressed her hairs as he started undoing her shirt while she too started to undo his pants in the heat of the moment.

Tony made love to Pepper all night long as he made sure to satisfy her at least three times while he slowly and slowly slipped the words such as "I Love you" and "I missed you" in between of the very slow and fluffy love making of theirs.

After he had done that, he slowly told her more lies about how she shouldn't worry about him that much and that he just fainted for 10 seconds because of overwork.

Pepper clearly didn't believe him and thought that he really had a Plutonium poisoning but chose to ignore it since he was so genuine to her.

Today was indeed the best day of her life as Tony had never shown so much love to her before and thinking about it again, she just gave him a peck on his cheek before leaving for a boards meeting the next morning.

'Finally…' thought Tony as he saw Pepper off at the gates of Stark Tower.

'Jarvis? Have you Upgraded?' Asked Tony in his Mind

[*Ding* Yes Sir, I indeed have upgraded]

'Hmm, So, what are the new changes? Tell me?' Asked Tony as he made his way towards his lab.

[My Processing Speed has upgraded, Memory is increased, gained an improved self-learning algorithm and learnt a lot about this world.]

'Good. Have you infected the internet?'

[Yes Sir, I am hacking all the systems connected to Internet]

'Very well, Now trace Hank Pym, Scott Lang, James Howlett, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier'

[Very Well Sir]

After giving Jarvis his orders, Tony himself started to work on some things.

'Two Infinity Stones are still on earth. The Mind Stone with Vision and The Time Stone with Dr. Strange. Dr. Strange's Teleportation Mystic arts is a huge asset too and so is vision's entire body. Let's first get the Nanoparticles and try crafting them with programming. I'm way ahead of Marvel's Comic-Verse in Marvel's Cinematic Universe. This is going to get messy. In about a month, Civil War will happen and that will be my best shot at Vision and Antman. I also have to talk to Peter.

I also need to find out about Thanos. If this Thanos is from the Comic Verse then everyone is fucked. King Thanos is a god whose lover is the primordial entity of Death itself. They even have a fucking child together.

So Many variables. I don't like it. Don't like it one bit.'

[*Ding* Found Hank Pym, Scott Lang, James Howlett, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier]

'Already? That's fine. Let's start with James Howlett, our very own Wolverine. He has the lowest risk factor. All brawn and no brain. The rest are cunning...Well Except for Scott Lang anyways.

Put a bounty on his head. $3 Million would do. And if anyone can do it silently, then they'll get $4 Million.'

[Very Well Sir]

'Also, Have you hacked into Wakanda?'

[No Sir, That place has its own AI which is preventing the Hack. It will take time]

'No Problem. Present Howard Stark's research on Captain's Serum. You can find it in the S.H.I.E.L.D's database. Also, Tony at least must have collected some extremis while he cured Pepper, find out about that too.'

[Task Initiated…..]

After about Half an Hour, Jarvis presented the research papers of both Extremis and Super-Soldier Serum to Tony who then immediately started working on them. Jarvis was also making custom nanoparticles in another lab and soon Tony lost the track of time.


	3. Meeting Peter Parker

Tony spent an entire week in his lab researching and recreating the Super-Soldier Serum with the added modifications from the extremis virus.

Because he was an earth shattering genius on his own planet, and after being merged with another earth-shattering super genius from the Marvel world, he became extremely sharp. The things he was having problems with on earth automatically got solved in his mind as he was working in his lab.

Together with Jarvis, who was too, an upgraded AI, now comparable to Ultron but without self-awareness, Tony recreated the serum with ease.

"I need to test it first." Thought Tony as he picked up the amber colored serum in a glass vial.

Being a superhero who also has influence in the political spectrum of the nation grants someone an immense amount of power which no man should have, but Tony was exactly so. He had the ability to get away with almost any crime and he used this ability of his to kidnap a homeless couple from the streets.

He first used his serum on the Man but he immediately exploded. Blood and muscle tissues were everywhere in the lab and brain matter was smeared on the sealing.

After making Jarvis clean all that up, he modified the Serum and again tested it on the woman who was screaming and praying with all her might so that someone could save her from this monster that everyone calls a hero.

Tony turned a deaf ear to all that and simply injected her with the amber colored serum.

At first, there were no reactions but soon the woman started to buff up and scream uncontrollably!

She broke away from the metal strappings on the surgical bed and dashed towards Tony in absolute rage and hatred as her hair caught fire.

'Check Vitals' Commanded Tony in his mind as he saw the woman rush towards him.

[Vitals have increased. Aging has stopped, The Serum is a success.] Replied Jarvis faithfully.

.

.

.

.

A week had passed, Tony, now a little taller with noticeably younger face and a lean body which packed explosive power was looking at a small mountain of nanoparticles in front of him. He gave a mental command and all the particles immediately gathered to create a watch, then a face and then they changed into a repulsor.

"Perfect" Remarked Tony as he saw his creation with a shine in his jet black pupils.

He willed it and all the particles started to integrate with a much slimmer arc reactor that he had created and after all the particles had merged with the reactor, he took it and slapped it on his shirt

"Well, Time to meet Spiderman." He said as he donned a black coat over his shirt and walked towards his garage in the Stark tower while wearing sunglasses.

.

.

.

Peter was coming home from his college when he saw a Black muscle car parked outside of his house.

"Huh? Wow...Whose Car is this? Do we have guests?"

Peter went and opened the door to his house and as soon as he entered, he heard a very famous voice coming from his living room which instantly froze him.

He quickly brushed off the stupor and made his way towards the living room and what he saw again froze him.

.

.

.

"Aha, I have to say May that these might be the best bacon I've ever tasted" Said Tony as he ate a bacon while sitting in Peter's living room."

"Ah come on Dr. Stark, I'm sure you've tasted much better things than this" replied May with a slight giggle at her unexpected charming guest.

"Ah Hello there Peter" greeted Tony as he looked towards the stunned teenager.

"Ah….Hello...A..Peter, I'm Peter Parker"

"I know Kid, Tony by the way. Tony Stark"

"What happened Peter, are you alright?" questioned May as she saw her nephew behaving weirdly.

"Oh he's alright, He must be excited about the scholarship which I approved for his work on gene reforming." Interrupted Tony as he gave a wink to Peter.

Peter wasn't stupid enough to not understand what was going on and agreed to what Tony had said.

After explaining May about something that even he didn't know, Tony and Peter went to Peter's room.

"So you live here? Hmm, Where is your lab?" Asked Tony as he looked around the messy room.

"What...Lab Mr. Stark…I mean Dr. Stark?"

"Ah you can simply call me Sir. I don't place any value on doctorates. And I'm here because of this"

Tony flipped out a transparent glass the size of a mobile from his pocket and suddenly some videos of a clumsy Spiderman with a hoodie trying to help people started to project from it.

"This...Sir-"

"Seriously boy, at least make a good suit." Said Tony while placing his hands on Peter's shoulder as he started to walk out of the house.

Peter was sweating all over as he didn't know what to do.

He couldn't even think properly when Tony said something which made him stunned again.

"Do you want to be an avenger, kid?"

"Wha-...Me? Yes! Yes Sir, Thank You so much sir."

Tony smiled at the excited Peter Parker as he brought him to his car and they both sat in it.

"So Sir….What will I do? Will there be some money involved because you know I need to make a new suit...oh wait, Aunt May, what will she think? How will I convince her?"

Peter started to panic soon enough while Tony just took out a bag and handed it over to him

"This is your suit kid. Now listen what you have to do."

.

.

.

.

.

Tony explained to Peter about the things he has to do after the sokovia accords gets approved and he also threw the "Great power, Great responsibility speech" in there.

Needless to say that Peter was very impressed and emotional at this generosity of one of the most famous genius of their world.

As Tony was going in his car, he thought about the infinity stones and how to acquire them.

He thought about how to get the soul stone as even if he could travel to space, he can never get his hands on the souls stone as that needed a sacrifice and Tony had no one he loved. How could he? He was a misanthrope and his thought process was much more scary than Thanos.

[Successfully hacked into Wakanda's mainframe]

"Huh? Good! Wakanda is a very important place. Many key events will happen their. Jarvis, Locate their vibranium mine and tell me how much they have? Also copy all their research in your database, I need to study about crafting nanoparticles from vibranium. That process should be much more complex."

[Initiating Task…..]

Tony reached the Stark tower, and started to get used to his new strength. The Extremis-Serum that he created from the Extremis virus and Super-Soldier Serum had made his body strong, flexible and extremely quick. His aging had stopped making him an immortal, he had now full control over every part of his body, such as he could stop his own heart at will, secrete hormones, control metabolism, blood pressure and just about everything.

His heat tolerance had also reached on another level as extremis could even resurrect him from a near death situation.

.

.

.

"Tomorrow is the meeting in the S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarter about the sokovia accords. Hmm, I could kill Bucky in a rage at the reason of him killing my parents, and then it'll be far easy to go about my plan.

But…..*sigh…*...It's very risky. I don't want to repeat the same mistake as my last life and alert them about my threat level."

[Assassination of James Howlett failed. X-Men have assembled to find out the person responsible for Wolverine's bounty.]

"Finally!"


	4. Wolverine

Tony was sitting at the back of his car in a black suit and goggles as Happy, Tony's bodyguard was driving him to the S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters.

"So Tony…" Said Happy as he looked at Tony through the rear view mirror.

"Yes Hogan?" Replied Tony with a smile.

"You going to tell me about that shiny thingy on your shirt? That a new reactor? Didn't you removed the arc reactor from your body a while ago? Pepper won't be happy seeing this you know."

Tony chuckled at Hogan's remark and said in a snarky voice

"Seems like you know a whole lot about what Pepper is gonna like and not like."

Anthony knew that in the comics, Pepper marries Tony's dear friend and bodyguard Happy Hogan. And Although Anthony doesn't like Pepper, but he still regards her as a useful asset and due to that, he would do something about this bodyguard of his.

"It's just a flashlight Hogan, you know, for doing stuff at night." added Tony with a smirk.

Hogan just sighed at his Boss's sarcastic reply and though he thought that he looked a little different today but this sarcasm of his was the same as before.

.

.

.

Tony reached the S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters and as he entered the meeting room under the gazes of many S.H.I.E.L.D officials and security agents, Steve greeted him.

"Hey Tony"

"Steve, Natasha, Sam, Wanda" Said Tony in their direction and nodded.

Soon General Ross came to the meeting room and nodded at Tony after which he took out a pen and clicked it, starting the screen in front of them.

As the screen started, The footage of all the Avenger's mission started to play. The destruction they did to stop aliens, ultron, crossbones, etc.

All which were present frowned upon seeing this and when the footage of their last mission was showed, where Wanda, the Scarlet witch had blown up a building to save Steve Rogers, both Steve and Wanda dropped their eyes as the guilt started to act in their brains.

"Ok Enough"

Said Steve as he couldn't stand watching the deaths which happened as a collateral damage in his Captaincy of the Avenger's missions.

"Captain" Said Ross bringing the attention of everyone to him

"People are afraid." Continued Ross as he placed a thick file in front of him titled "Sokovia Accords".

"This is Sokovia Accord, According to this, your missions will be overseen by a special UN council. No one with superpower can run around the street being a vigilante. They have to register their powers and they will be put in-check. The government will decide if the Missions you are doing are worth the trouble or not, and a couple more things you can read in this file."

Tony saw as Steve hesitated at the idea of being a government's puppet and knew that a Civil war will be imminent.

People who oppose this law versus the one who support it. Although he can stop Captain right here and now but he needs to wait till King T'chaka dies in the conference in Vienna where this will be ratified. There he will have the permission to hunt and kill Barnes and no one will point fingers at him for doing so.

'Although I don't give a flying fuck about Bucky but his death will let me have my way with Ant-man and Vision since they were the ones protecting him. And I need to subdue that idiot T'Challa. He gave Bucky a cryogenic asylum in Wakanda.'

Thought Tony as he saw the Avengers argue in front of him with Ross.

"What do you think Tony?" Suddenly asked Captain making everyone silent to hear his response.

Tony didn't say anything and looking at his silence, Natasha said with a clear disbelief in her eyes.

"He agrees."

This shocked all of them as Tony was the most careless and arrogant guy they've met and him agreeing to put his powers in the hands of government was simply unimaginable.

Tony got up and took out his liquor flask and said after taking a sip.

"I was giving a speech last month at the M.I.T and as I completed the said speech and was going down the stage, many people rushed at me for the autographs and pictures. A number of them were students while some were parents too.

Do you know what one of those parents did, Steve? She called me a murderer as her eyes were red while glaring at me.

I was confused as to why someone would have such grudge against me. I mean I have donated billions to charity, saved the world many times and helped the world with my technologies. But soon I remembered my past, where I was regarded as a "Merchant of Death" because of Stark weapons. I thought that maybe her loved ones had died from my weapons so to repent for it, I researched about her. Do you know what I found Steve?"

Tony looked at Steve with red eyes. His expression was of that of hurt, as if he was dying inside. A guilt so huge that could crush him, an arrogant playboy.

"Her family home was in Sokovia. Her very brilliant son who studied at M.I.T went to their family home after 2 years to spend some quality time when Ultron came and ripped them to shreds to make the vibranium machine to lift the city up...Their deaths….They are on me. I don't care what is written in that file, I'm game with whatever the government decides. We need to be put in check."

As Tony finished his speech which he prepared last night, he willed a tear in his left eye before immediately turning around so that others get the idea that he is hurt and crying in his guilt.

Tony although had a smirk on his face at the silence of the room.

He knew that his speech will garner him a good image in front of everyone so that in future he can be more relaxed about doing a certain things.

"Tony…" Said Steve as he tried to console his friend but he couldn't say anything as he knew that his conscious wasn't clear as well.

.

.

.

.

Charles Xavier was using his cerebro while Wolverine and Beast were standing behind him.

Wolverine had recently returned to the Xavier's School of Special People as there were multiple attempts at his life. At first he thought that they were just some people with grudges against him but he soon found himself on the run as he was being hunted by seasoned bounty hunters and experienced assassins.

He found out that someone had put a $3 million bounty on his head and to find out who it was, he needed the help of Xavier.

Xavier was using cerebro to reach out to his other friends about Wolverine's situation and found that there was no trace of the person who had done it. He was still recovering after the fight with Apocalypse when suddenly Wolverine had come to ask questions. He thought that Charles's best buddy Magneto had something to do with it.

"*Arrrgggghhhhhh*"

Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream from Charles stunned both Beast and Wolverine as they saw that Charles's ears have started to bleed and many veins on his head were protruding out.

Tony had come straight here after the meeting with General Ross and was currently levitating above the Xavier's school as he looked towards the Cerebro that he just hacked. Tony was shocked when he saw Cerebro's power. Charles could kill every single mutant on the planet with a slight amplifications from him.

Tony used electromagnetic waves and intercepted Charles's brainwaves to get what he wanted and gave his brain a shock after he did that. He can't have Charles interrupt him for what he was about to do.

Suddenly Charles was taken out of the Cerebro as both Beast and Wolverine rushed towards a room and put him on a bed.

Beast quickly started to wipe the blood and dress his injury as Wolverine, in his rage rushed out of the school to look for a mutant responsible for this.

Tony smiled as he looked at Wolverine rushing out of the school while some other mutants were asking him questions and some went to Charles.

'Jarvis, Do you have a visual on Apocalypse?' Asked Tony in his head.

Jarvis quickly affirmed and showed him a live feed from a security camera where Apocalypse's body was lying in a lab with people in white lab coats taking his blood and experimenting. This never happened in Marvel but due to him transmigrating, many things which were left unexplained needed to be explained in the reality.

In comics, Apocalypse was never truly killed. And when he was, he was resurrected many times to fight Dracula, as a child, and Genesis cloned him by the end too.

Apocalypse's blood and body were a game changer in his plan as they were comparable to a Celestial.

Tony could've only found him through Charles's cerebro and hence his visit to Xavier's school.

"Now for you my Adamantium source, James" Said Tony while looking at Wolverine.

Very soon all the students went to surround Charles while Wolverine was just pacing towards the Cerebro hoping to find the culprit. However as Wolverine reached the Cerebro, the color from his face drained as all the veins in his head collapsed.

Wolverine soon saw Ironman in his nanosuit come in front of him from his behind while retracting his hands from his ears.

"Neural Stunner. Don't even try to resist. This thing almost killed we when Stane used it to steal my arc reactor, and now I shall use this to steal your adamantium." Said Tony as he caught the paralyzed Wolverine and immediately ingested some nanoparticles in his body which blocked the blood from going to his brain.

"So many things, what to do first." Said Tony, lifting Wolverine on his shoulder and shooting up in the sky.


	5. Wakanda and Shuri

Tony immediately took Wolverine to a lab which no one knew about and placed him on a surgical bed.

"Start the process of extracting adamantium"

[Preparations Completed]

Extraction of adamantium took almost 6 hours in which Steve and Natasha had come to visit him in the Stark tower but because he was not there, they left for their Base.

In the time of extraction, Tony was also informed about the Wakandian vibranium, the Heart-Shaped herb, and their Energy Shield.

Iron Man's energy shield could withstand a nuclear explosion with a material even more radioactive than uranium at just 2% power but that was way ahead in the comics. He doesn't even have the Mandarin ring so he will have to copy the blueprint for it from Wakanda.

Tony thought that it was a good Idea to form a good relationship with King T'Chaka so he could get the Vibranium without much problem, and hence he devised a ridiculous plan.

He would crash into Wakanda in a near-death state and because they would recognize him as an Avenger, they would treat him. He will make his body reject all the medicine until they are forced to try the Heart-Shaped herb and when they do that, he will magically get healed and gain his consciousness back.

He will then become friends with T'Challa and Shuri. Shuri was a badass in the comics who later gets supernatural powers like shapeshifting and necromancy so he needed to have her in his clutches.

"This is one crazy idea. But there is no harm in trying it. Wakandians are good people, they won't harm me and if they decide to admit me in a hospital outside of wakandian soil then I will make it so that I will die any minute. Yeah, The Idea is feasible. Jarvis, Transfer all the Wakandian history, knowledge and technology. Ingest it in my brain, I'm going on an adventure."

Said Tony with a red glint in his eyes.

.

.

.

After Tony had comprehended everything from Wakanda, he started to work on Adamantium the same was as how Wakandian had crafted vibranium.

After a couple days of brainstorming, he was able to convert Adamantium in nanoparticles but wasn't able to integrate them with the arc reactor as the energy required to operate them was enormous, and hence Tony decided to first go to Wakanda before King T'Chaka dies.

.

.

.

Shuri was in a garden practicing some martial arts when suddenly she detected something falling towards Wakanda.

She immediately ran towards the falling piece of metal which created a small crater in the jungle.

As she approached near, she saw that it was moving and immediately raised her guard but soon she froze in shock.

Other Wakandian's too rushed towards the jungle and they too froze in shock as they saw a very famous Iron Man, in a broken armor. His condition was heartwrenching to say the least as his own broken armor impaled him from the different sides of his body.

T'Challa and T'Chaka too came to see what the commotion was all about and when their eyes landed on Tony, who was looking at them with a pained smile, a chill ran down their spines as they imagined themselves in his position.

Tony was trying to remove an armor plate from his stomach and when he couldn't, he had hopelessness in his eyes. He suddenly jerked and ripped the armor plate taking out some flesh and blood with it.

Shuri immediately went to Tony's side to stop him from doing it and seeing it, all the wakandian's came near to help as well.

Tony looked at Shuri then at T'Challa and then towards The King himself after which he vomited a mouthful of blood on Shuri's breast and lost his consciousness in her arms.

.

.

.

.

"Fath- My King! Nothing is working on him, please allow me to use the Heart herb!" Said Shuri with frustration as she looked at Tony who was covered in grey bandages and then at the King.

"No. The Heart herb is only for the Royal Wakandian Family who have sworn to protect our people and the Vibranium." replied the King in a firm voice.

T'Chaka exited the room immediately and soon T'Challa entered the room with a projection playing in front of him from the kimoyo bead.

As Shuri turned around to see her brother, she saw a video playing in front of her brother in which Iron Man was taking a nuclear into space. The Portal through which he exited the earth's atmosphere started to close soon enough and her heart tightened watching it. Soon though, Iron Man fell from the portal before it closed completely and started to fall towards the earth's surface.

Watching this, Hulk climbed the building immediately and caught him before he fell to his death.

The Video was then over and soon a news headline started playing in which it was stated that Tony Stark was kidnapped by the terrorists.

"He has a heart of a warrior." Remarked T'Challa after watching some more videos of Tony and looked towards Shuri while saying

"Feed him the Heart Herb, He deserves it. No need to alert King Father about this."

Shuri's eyes lit up at this and she hugged her dear brother. She soon left the room to get the herb personally and T'Challa left with her.

Now that Tony was alone in his room, a small smile creeped up on his face as he said 'Perfect', and then returned to his previous camotose expression as if nothing happened.

[Sir, We have intercepted the people who were in a possession of Apocalypse's body. They were from a Tribe known as Akkaba.]

'Akkaba? That's the tribe which adopted Apocalypse centuries ago! Kill Everyone and don't leave any sign of their existence. Get all the suits if you have to and retrieve Apocalypse.' Instructed Tony in is mind.

Akkaba tribe was nothing special and eradicating them was extremely easy. Their descendants must have gotten the news of Apocalypse's revival and must've wanted to use his blood for their mutation.

After Tony's order, all the suits in the Stark tower disappeared at the same time.

.

.

.

.

3 Days later, Tony started to open his eyes and as soon as he did, he immediately tried to get up but a pain in his chest threw him back on the bed.

"Easy there, You don't want to go back in coma now do you?" Said a sweet voice.

Tony immediately turned towards the voice and found Shuri sitting by his bead side while reading TIME Magazine with his photo on the cover.

"Where am I? Who are you? Wha-"

"Shhh...You are quite impatient Dr. Stark. But let me tell you where you are. You are in Wakanda. And I am Shuri."

"Wakanda…..That sounds….familiar." Said Tony in deep thought.

"Does it? Well, Not surprising considering how you created your very own AI at the age of 16 and already have 3 PhDs in Physics, Electrical engineering, and Mechanical engineering. By the way, What's surprising is that even with the healing amplifications from the Heart-Shaped herb, your healing is this slow. Dr. Stark, just what the hell happened?"

"Heart shaped herb? What is that? wait….My body….It feels…Strong!" Said Tony in a clear disbelief.

Shuri chuckled at his realization. She was instantly charmed by the genius laying in front of her. She slowly helped him up and made him drink some kind of medicine. As Tony drank the liquid, he used the amplifications done by the Heart-Shaped herb and sped up his healing.

"Ugh.."

Tony choked on the medicine as he caught his chest and gritted his teeth in pain. Shuri immediately put the medicine at side and checked him with her kimoyo bead.

As she saw what was happening in his body, her face relaxed.

"Why are smiling?" Asked Tony with a pained expression.

"The Herb is finally working! Don't worry Dr. Stark, you will be up and running in no time now."

"You can simply call me Tony, or Stark for that matter. By the way, Will you explain to me what's happening?"

.

.

.

.

.

Shuri then explained everything to Stark, about the Herb, about her father and brothers and about Wakanda. She then showed him her lab and Tony looked flabbergasted at the technology and her brilliant mind.

His reaction gave Shuri an indescribable sense of accomplishment and then she went on to explain to him about the vibranium technology.

"And before you ask Tony, the answer is no. We can't give you the Vibranium. Forget about giving, Father will kill you just for asking as he has sworn to protect it."

"Who needs Vibranium? It's just a fancy mineral. I can make much better things with scrap metal." Retorted Tony with a smirk.

Shuri began to laugh at his remark and they soon lost themselves in talking.

.

.

.

After talking nonstop for 6 hours straight, Okoye came and told them that the news about Tony's recovery has reached the King and he has asked for him tomorrow morning.

"Well Looks like you should rest Tony, Rest well, I will come tomorrow to take you to the King…..and make sure to not mention anything about the Heart-Shaped herb, got it?"


	6. The God of Wakanda

After Shuri exited the room, Tony created a virtual image in the security cameras which were now showing Tony sleeping peacefully.

'Well, Let's go exploring.' Thought Tony after waiting for an hour as he headed towards the door which opened automatically as he came near it and once he exited the room, he was wearing a nanosuit which came out of nowhere.

'Jarvis, Show me the Map of this place and highlight the Vibranium storage unit.'

[Affirmative, Sir]

As Tony went towards the said Vibranium storage, 3 heat signals immediately showed up on his map making him come to a stop.

'Only 3? That's Vibranium you are guarding idiots.'

Tony located all three of them and Jarvis immediately presented 10 different ways for Tony to sneak in and out without alerting them. Although he could kill or waste them and get the vibranium silently but then he will instantly turn into a suspect as it would be too much of a coincidence that this happened on the same day as he regained his consciousness.

Jarvis had already hacked into Wakandian servers so theoretically, the entirety of Wakanda was in his control.

As Tony went inside the Storage Unit, all the traps disabled themselves and Jarvis doctored the security feed so that Tony won't show up in it.

"That's a lot of Vibranium" Remarked Tony as he walked inside and saw rows and rows of shelves with extracted Vibranium inside them.

Tony was extremely tempted to take all of it but he didn't came here for this. He saw his map and went deep inside the unit. After walking a little, as he was about to walk up to a specific wall, the wall said automatically opened to reveal an underground stairway which Tony took with a smirk as his feets never came to a stop.

"The secret…..The treasured secret of T'Caka which no one knows about...which even he couldn't decode…" murmured Tony as the smirk never left his face.

After descending down the stairs, Tony came across some physical traps which he avoided with ease and kept walking.

[HIgh Energy Radiation Detected! Mutation Possible at Longer Exposure.]

Warned Jarvis as Tony came to a stop. Before Tony, there was a large meteoroid of unknown origin which had black liquid all around it.

"Incredible. Legendary…..Jarvis, This is the meteoroid's core, right?"

[Yes Sir, Centuries ago, this meteoroid struck wakanda changing the topography of this place. It's radiation was also the cause of Heart-Shaped herb and the pieces which were broken due to the impact were harvested and became what is known as vibranium. But for centuries, no one has been able to harvest this mineral which is the core of that meteoroid. It is unbreakable and strongest material known.]

Suddenly Tony's blood started to race and the core in front of him started to pulsate and before he could do anything, he was transported to some different place.

'Jarvis! JARVIS!' Probably it was the first time after coming to this world when Tony felt that he bit more than he could chew. He looked around and found that he was in a similar place as ancient egypt and soon realized what it meant.

"Bast, The God of Wakanda. Am I right?" Shouted Tony while looking around the place.

"So is this Heliopolis? I gotta say that it is kind of amazing." Continued Tony when suddenly a dust cloud started to form over an egyption pyramid.

"Preparing for a grand entry I see?"

.

.

*Human…..Just who are you? And how do you know so much?* came an extremely loud and eerie voice.

'Of course I know about you, you stupid cat. You are not even a full divinity! You just boss around here because you will die out there!' Thought Tony as he looked towards The Panther God who was slowly making its way out from the dust storm. He was extremely pissed at this giant cat as it and other Ennead acted like gods on earth .

"I am Tony Stark. I went to egypt and their I found scriptures telling me about the Ruler of the Lower egypt. I was fascinated by you and researched about you which led me here, wakanda." Said Tony in a worshipping voice.

He bowed down to the great god while Bast herself had a very complicated expression as she wasn't able to check Tony's soul. Add to that Tony was not a normal human either! Apart from the Heart-Shaped herb, he already had abnormal levels of strength and soul force as he was not bothered by the souls in her realm.

"I see that you have great potential Human, apart from that I can see in the memories of T'Chaka that you have risked your life countless times to save Humanity. So tell me, what do you want? Apart from the powers of Black Panther and the Ability to withdraw memories and experience of past Black panthers, you can ask me anything." Replied Bast as she judged Tony worthy for bestowal of her powers as Tony had done more for the humanity than any other Black Panther.

"I don't need anything great god. I didn't even thought that I could ever meet you. I'd be just happy if I could talk to you." Answered Tony.

Bast was flabbergasted at Tony's response. She tried to read his face and tried to find malice in his eyes but he seemed extremely genuine.

"Hahahahaha….." Bast started laughing a hearty laughter as she looked at this puny human infront of her. The first human ever who was this selfless!

After staring at Tony for a while, Bast said

"The Heart-Shaped herb that you ate helps you connect with me. Whoever ingest it gets judged by me and if I find them worthy, I bestow them with different powers but if I reject them, then their souls get trapped in a limbo. I see that you already have powers beyond any human so my powers won't be of any use to you but since I am also seeing that you use Iron as an armour, I will grant you the power to connect with Vibranium. This will also help you to absorb and weaponize any kind of energy thrown at you.

Tony reacted as If all of that didn't matter to him and just stared at this Giant White Panther. Noticing Tony's stare, Bast questioned.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy with the powers?"

"I am just thinking that all your worshippers got you entirely wrong. You were portrayed as a Savage Black Panther King but in reality you are just a Sweet White Panther Queen." Replied Tony as he took a step towards the panther god in an attempt to touch it.

"Oh! No, they didn't got me wrong, Tony. I don't have a gender. I am a divinity and can turn to either gender at will."

.

.

.

After chatting with Bast for some time, she teleported him back in front of the meteoroid. Tony saw that it will be morning soon and hence he immediately took some part of the core from the meteoroid's core and went back to his room.

.

.

Approximately 2 hours later, A knock came on his door, following which Shuri entered the room and said with a sweet smile

"Rise and shine Handsome"

She then came near him and poured a cold glass of water straight at his face.

"Rrghhahhhh" Reacted Tony in a very childish way which greatly amused Shuri

"What are you giggling about? What way it is to wake a guest up? And what rise and shine? It's only 4 a.m." Yelled Tony while pointing at the wall clock as if he felt betrayed.

"Aww...Did I ruined your dream? I'm sorry. But you need to get ready. Father will see you at 5 on the training field." replied Shuri with a cuckle.

It took Tony about half an hour before he finally got up and went to bath after much nagging from Shuri. He only acted like this so he could be more open and act normal with Shuri.

After Tony had took a quick shower, He wore some traditional wakandian clothes which Shuri got him from her brother.

Needless to say Tony was rocking the black loose shirt which was without a collar and had a black long scarf wrapped around his neck while he wore simple black colored loose lower made of silk.

Shuri was stunned for a second when she landed her eyes on him but she soon dragged him out of the room.

Under the curious stares of many wakandian, Tony and Shuri made their way towards a training field were T'Challa and T'Chaka were sparring. He just simply stood at the side as he observed their match or T'Chaka toying with T'Challa would be more appropriate.

T'Challa was soon exhausted as he couldn't keep up with his father who had the advantage of Bast's blessing and had peak human strength, agility, regeneration, stamina, reflexes and senses. T'Chaka then turned around to find Tony and looked at him with a very complicated expression.

"How did you survive Mr. Stark?" Asked T'Challa

"What do you mean My King? Asked Shuri in a confused tone.

"You fed him the herb, I know it. The reason I asked you to not do it was because it would've only made his situation worse. The clear proof that the herb had no effect on him is that I still have the power of Black Panther. If the God had blessed him then my powers would've gone. But as you can see, I still have my power...So?"

T'Challa and Shuri were again stunned at this revelation!

"I had a dream, King T'Chaka" replied Tony after a few seconds.

"A Dream?" said King while raising an eyebrow, motioning him to continue.

"Yes, In that dream, there was this huge panther who told me some bullshit about deserving and then healed me."

"I see…" Said The King as a realization hit him and he shut his mouth up in deep thought.

T'Challa however suddenly jumped up and said while raising his hand walking towards Tony

"T'Challa, Nice to meet you Iron Man"

Tony Chuckled at his greeting and met his hand in a handshake while introducing himself.

"So Tony, What the hell happened? Who left you in such a pitiful state? I checked and there were no news of any fights which could leave you in this position."


	7. Mutation

There was immediately a silence in the training field as all three of them wanted to know the answer of this question.

Tony had a look of reverence on his face as he sighed and started to tell them about his encounter.

"I was returning from a meeting with General Ross about the Sokovia Accords when suddenly my car came to an immediate stop. I suddenly had a bad feeling so I jumped out of the car only for it to implode on its own.

I Immediately wore my suit and scanned the surrounding when suddenly I felt my own suit crushing me. The armor plates which I made to protect myself started to crush my ribs and impale me as I couldn't even shout…." Tony had a look of anger while all T'Challa, T'Chaka, and Shuri were horrified.

"I was extremely powerless in front of that guy! I couldn't do anything. Even his name was given to me by him on his own wish as he shot me in the air while his own voice echoed and said 'People call me Magneto. And consider this as a warning. Do not let Sokovia Accords pass in the meeting next month. I will be there, In Vienna.'...

As his voice faded, I found myself falling but I was helpless to do anything as my skin as attached to my armor and some of it was even in my organs."

Tony's hands were clenched and his eyes were bloodshot as he expressed how angry he was at his own powerlessness.

"I know Magneto" Said T'Chaka after looking towards Tony with pity.

Tony was extremely satisfied to find that pity in his eyes as he hardened his gaze and demanded in a stern voice.

"WHO IS HE!"

Shuri and T'Challa were just statues by this time as they were processing a lot of ridiculous information in a short time.

"He is a Mutant. He is still wanted in many countries and he even tried to assassinate The P.O.T.U.S. and almost succeeded. The only thing known about him is that he can control metal and was once a friend of Charles Xavier, a very powerful mutant."

T'Chaka put his hand on Tony's shoulder after telling him about Magneto and then asked for Shuri to follow him, leaving him with T'Challa.

Tony immediately brushed the gloomy atmosphere and asked T'Challa for a spar.

.

.

.

It's been a week since Tony had a talk with the King and was currently making something in a lab as Shuri and T'Challa both helped him.

"Done!" Stated Tony while taking a new arc reactor made from vibranium. Shuri had stars in her eyes as she saw the magnificent arc reactor the shape of a credit card and then at the magnificent man who build it. In this week, Shuri and Tony have grown close to each other while T'Challa became his sparring buddy.

"With this, T'Chaka's Black Panther armor can be upgraded!" Stated Tony as he gave the glowing arc reactor to T'Challa who then slapped it on his chest and triggered it with a ring in his hand.

Immediately, An extremely black colored vibranium suit surrounded him. It was not a normal black color but something which was absorbing the light of the room making the entire room dim.

"Energy repulsors, gliding gears, can convert any part of it into anything at will due to it being a nanosuit." Said Tony as T'Challa raised his hand and a black glow shot from his palm towards a testing dummy which immediately started to corrode at an alarming rate!

T'Challa was immensely pleased with such a suit and immediately went to T'Chaka after thanking Tony.

"So, Now should we work on your suit?" Said Shuri with a smile.

T'Chaka had allowed Tony to take vibranium for his suit but Tony instead made them an improved version of Black Panther suit.

Actually Tony wasn't feeling generous, he just knew how important Wakanda is and hence he made the suits which had Jarvis in them, hence allowing him to instantly kill, track, and pretty much do anything with the suit remotely.

"Mine? Nope, We make a suit for you first." Replied Tony with a grin which instantly stunned Shuri.

Since childhood, Shuri wanted to become the first female Black Panther but her mother always discouraged her idea. She was always disheartened as no one supported her, not even her own brother but now, when Tony stated his desire to make her a suit, she was filled with emotions she didn't know she had. She instantly hugged Tony as he felt his chest getting wet from her tears and wrapped his arms around her to stroke her hairs gently.

Tony however didn't wanted to make a suit yet. He had other plans and decided to wait, and in the meantime, it would only help him to gift Shuri an AI killer-puppet of his which would raise hell at his command.

.

.

.

Tony then made another vibranium reactor and as Shuri slapped it on her chest and activated it, She was instantly embarrassed by looking at her reflection. The skin tight Black Panther suit was highlighting her plump curves and she was looking extremely tempting to say the least.

Tony let his eyes rest on her figure a couple second longer but that was enough for her to immediately deactivate the suit.

"What are you looking at Stark" Glared Shuri with a pout.

"Appreciating a beauty" Stated Tony bluntly which instantly resulted in her red cheeks.

Shuri stomped out of the lab in anger but one could see a small smile on her face as she clenched her grip around the credit card shaped vibranium reactor.

As she exited the lab, the smile on Tony's face immediately turned into a frown as a he looked at an earlier notification from Jarvis.

[Unknown Mineral Absorbed. Mutation Detected]

Yes, Somehow the mineral that he extracted from the meteoroids core got absorbed in his body and right now, he was mutating. He wasn't too worried as his affinity to vibranium and energy was increasing but he was still cautious and was working on a way to simulate the mutation and stop it if it's something he is going to regret in the future.

After another week of spending time with Shuri, T'Challa and other wakandians, it was time for the meeting at Vienna and he departed Wakanda with T'Challa and T'Chaka, much to Shuri's dismay, but he promised to visit her again so she wasn't too sad.

Soon, they all boarded the advanced aircraft of Wakanda and while sitting in it, Tony gave a mental command

[Jarvis, Search for a keyword. "Symbiote". Alert me immediately when it comes in your search.]

Tony then looked towards the King who was joking with his son and smiled a little thinking, 'Laugh all you want T'Chaka, you won't be alive tomorrow. Nothing personal you know, your death will be a building block for T'Challa, who is an extremely valuable puppet of mine.'

Soon all of them departed from Wakanda while chatting with each other and it didn't take that long before they reached their destination, Vienna.

At the airport, many diplomats and security officers came to receive the Wakandian King and were quite surprised to find Tony coming with them as no one was really allowed in Wakanda and it was not open for any kinds tourists.

Since Wakanda had a vibranium reserve, Fury himself came to receive the King as to make a good relationship between S.H.I.E.L.D and Wakanda.

"Welcome King T'Chaka!" Greeted Fury as he shifted his confused gaze from Tony to T'Chaka.

T'Chaka however didn't gave a rat's arse about Fury's greetings and just nodded at him.

He wasn't some naïve teen who wouldn't understand Fury's intention and quickly went and sat in the well guarded lemo as Tony said something in T'Challa'a ears and jumped high in the air as one of his suit came flying from the sky which tony donned mid-air and flew away in style.


	8. Symboitic Lifeforms

Tony immediately went to a base of operations of Stark industries in Vienna and promptly stripped naked as he arrived in a lab and a glass cabin opened while he stepped inside of it.

[Performing a full body scan to track and simulate the mutation]

Came the voice of Jarvis as a blue light engulfed him

[Mutation Found - Radioactive version of extremely pure and potent vibranium with unknown black colored liquid found merging with the D.N.A]

[D.N.A restructuring is synchronizing the quantum vibrations with that of the radiation.]

[Simulating the Mutation with 2x Speed]

[No Physical changes]

[Ability to control vibranium - 80% Probability]

[Ability to absorb and release energy particles not superior to the Radioactive mineral - 80% Probability

Unknown effect - Can only be found out after the actual mutation]

After Jarvis gave it's prediction about his mutation, Tony was confused as he already had these powers which were given to him by none other then Bast herself.

"Bast? You there?"

Said Tony, trying to make a mental connection with the divinity.

"Yes Tony, I am here. Speak, what is on your mind?" came a less frightening voice of a female panther in Tony's mind with which he saw an illusory body of a White Panther.

"What is happening to me? Didn't you gave me these abilities already?, So why I mutating and gaining the same powers?" asked Tony with a frown.

"Oh, I can sense now, Your body has bounded with vibranium. Now you don't need my powers. Well this is probably for the better as now I can give these powers to a worthy Black Panther while you will still retain your powers as they have become entirely yours.

This must have happened when you came in contact with the core of the meteoroid which struck wakanda centuries ago."

'No shit you stupid cat' Thought Tony as he looked at this giant ball of fluff and chatted with her a little about Heliopolis before saying his goodbyes as to not give her an impression that he only cares about her powers.

Tony although was still happy at this turn of events as he had started to feel faint energy particles in atmosphere around him.

He started to experiment with them and soon the sun came down and back up again.

Tony was still in his lab experimenting with a glowing object when a call interrupted him.

"Yeah Steve?"

"Hey Tony, The meeting starts at 10. Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm on my way, You at the S.H.I.E.L.D's facility ?"

"Yeah, So you coming?"

"Yeah yeah, be there in a minute." replied Tony as he disconnected the call.

'Jarvis, check now. Does the EMP work on my armour?'

*krrrsssnggg*

[No Sir, Your Nanosuit is now ineffective to EMP's frequency]

'Good, Now let's see Rogers...I want to see his face when he activates the EMP to disable my armour but nothing happens.'

Although Tony had Vibranium and Adamantium both but he had other plans and didn't wanted to use them till he got the Smart metal from a symbiote, and hence kept himself from immediately making a suit from them. But since his body was now mutated, he had upgraded both his weapon and suit, aside from his hundreds of trump cards.

"Natasha will betray me, Barnes will be revealed as my parent's killer, Vision will almost kill Rhodes and Ant-man will have a brilliant idea of going in my armour plates and disabling my armour from the inside. Well that is not possible now since I have a nanosuit, I can malfunction Rhode's armor and let Vision hit directly in his vitals and using his death as a reason to capture Vision and extract the mind stone I mean, I will have full control of his body. I can also scan Ant-Man's suit during our fight which will allow me a little insight in his suit. I can make a better one then Hank. And about Natasha, I don't know why she and Clint are even in the avengers but I can dispose of them. Trash don't deserve such a position."

After Tony had recounted the things which will happen and what he can or cannot do, a swarm of particles creeped up on his body which immediately turned into a red and black nanosuit with blue lights all around it.

"Let's get this party started."

.

.

.

.

Tony arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D's facility in Vienna where Natasha, Steve and Sam were waiting for him.

Tony let everything flow as they did in the movie and as soon as he got the news of a bomb blast at the diplomatic conference, he rushed there with the other Avengers to find that many UN council members have died and many were heavily injured.

Tony immediately made his way through everyone and arrived in front of T'Challa who was sitting motionless beside T'Chaka's body.

"He's still alive!" Screamed Tony as he instantly checked for T'Chaka's vitals with his multi-purpose Stark Card made out of clear glass which brought some light in T'Challa's eyes.

"What? But his heart has stopped. Are you sure Tony?" questioned T'Challa as he looked at Tony with hope in his eyes.

"Yes brother. Looks like the Heart herb has saved him but I immediately have to bring him to my lab and operate on him." replied Tony with a firm voice as he lifted T'Chaka with one hand and took out the Heart-Shaped herb with another.

T'Challa was not surprised to find Tony in possession of such a secret herb and reluctantly took the herb from him as he also took the ring of his father. Tony patted T'Challa's chest pocket where he had put his vibranium reactor and immediately shot towards the sky with a blinding speed.

This whole interaction was done within a couple minutes and as Tony disappeared, Natasha came at the location where Tony had just been to find neither Tony or T'Challa.

.

.

.

Within an hour, The footage of Barnes planting the bomb was shown to the authorities.

Steve had a horrified look on his face as Natasha tried to comfort him, unknown to them, T'Challa, in his new Black Panther suit was too watching all this with his kimoyo beads.

.

.

.

.

.

Tony was back at his lab, but this time he was operating on T'Chaka.

'I can heal him right now but that would show that he was not that injured in the first place. Jarvis, keep him in a comatose state for at least a week. I will ignite T'Challa's anger and use him to hunt for magneto while I go about my plan.'

Said Tony in his head while T'Chaka's body descended inside the table he was lying on after which it was filled with some viscous liquid and was then sealed off.

As Tony was thinking about what to do while T'Challa captures Barnes, a notification came from Jarvis which made his eyes flash with red light.

[Symbiotic lifeforms detected. 4 Symbiotes have just been registered in a space probe of 'Life Foundation' and are preparing to come back on earth]

"Intercept the probe! Hack it."

Tony was feeling excited as now he could extract the Symbiotic Smart metal. He wasn't crazy enough to bond with them, but he would make sure to kill them and extract their constituent matter for his Symbiotic armor.

Soon, with Jarvis's control, the probe landed in a desolate land where Tony was waiting in his suit and as soon as it landed, Tony immediately extracted the Symboits and destroyed the probe on a particle level with his supreme vibranium repulsor and extremis ability.

Tony was back in his lab again and casually placed the four vials containing the Symbiotic life-forms on the same table T'Chaka was in.

"Start the extraction process." Said Tony as a live feed of Bucky running and Crossbones arriving at the bomb site was showing on a screen.

.

.

.

.

.

Black Panther had soon caught Bucky but due to the amount of destruction he did in its wake, he, with Barnes, Steve and Sam were surrounded by countless S.H.I.E.L.D agents and were taken to the S.H.I.E.L.D facility.

[Experimental project #4. Integrating Adamantium, Vibranium and Liquid Smart Metal with the improved reactor]

Came Jarvis's voice from Tony's lab.


	9. Civil War or Annihilation

[Creation of The Endo-Sym Armor is Successful.]

[Basic Properties of The Endo-Sym Armor -

*. A full liquid Smart-Metal which hardens instantly on connection with user's body.

*. The initial bonding process with the user is completely psionic.

*. The suit can be controlled remotely through psionic or vocal command as the suit is alive and can feel it's user.

*. The Endo-Sym armor doesn't have any intelligence or self awareness and is completely dependent upon it's user's commands.

*. The blue repulsors and arc reactor can turn from blue to red depending upon user's emotions and due to the intrinsic connection to the armor biologically, user's eyes can light up with the same color.

*. The main faceplate can be removed for a graphene layer of quantum dots to protect the head of the user.

*.The armor can release tendrils of it's material to enter automated armors in order to determine the source of their core-artificial intelligence. The same tendrils can be used in much more intricate ways depending upon the user's command.]

[Other auxiliary functions and perks of Adamantium and Vibranium infused Smart-Metal will be confirmed after the simulation]

A Silvery black liquid flew from the lab's desk and instantly covered Tony as if to become an armor around him. It left Tony's face and hairs while blue repulsors formed all around his body.

Tony's eyes lit up in blue color as the sign of successfully forming a psionic link between him and the armor after which it, due to it being a Symbiotic Constituent matter, turned into a black suit at Tony's mental command.

"About time I go to the S.H.I.E.L.D's facility" Said Tony as the entire suit engulfed him and he disappeared in the darkness of his lab.

.

.

.

.

A Psychiatrist was seen going in the cell of Bucky to interrogate him and when he sat down in front of him, he recited the trigger of the Winter Soldier.

"Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight Car... Soldier?"

"Ready to Comply"

.

.

.

All of a sudden, Bucky busted out of his cell while Zemo, who was disguised as the psychiatrist, was nowhere to be seen.

Soon though, Captain sneaked him away from the eyes of T'Challa with the help of Sam while Tony arrived at the chaotic S.H.I.E.L.D facility.

"What happened" asked Tony as he came behind General Ross, Natasha and T'Challa, startling everyone.

"Where were you!?" questioned Natasha with irritation as she saw Tony standing behind them in a black suit with a poker face.

"Your friend betrayed us. He broke my father's killer out of here." replied T'Challa.

Tony and T'Challa had already agreed upon keeping T'Chaka's survival a secret as to not draw any unnecessary threat to his life.

After listening to T'Challa's explanation at the turn of events, Tony showed a surprised face and vowed to bring him in himself.

"Remember Tony, you only have 36 hours. And you have permission to use lethal force against them." said General Ross before leaving the room.

Tony then sat on a sofa and hung his head down in sadness as T'Challa came and sat beside him.

"So, feel any amazing changes after taking the-" asked Tony as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes." Replied T'Challa with an equally gloomy expression.

"Good...Good..."

.

.

"I'm sorry but how did you guys meet? I heard that you came here with King T'Chaka...how di-"

Before Natasha could even finish her curious questioning, Tony glared at her and said

"I don't think it's time to gossip, Natasha….*sigh*...Let's go. I have a guy who could help us."

.

.

.

Stark, with Vision, Natasha, T'Challa, Rhodes and Peter then intercepted Steve, Clint, Sam, Wanda, Scott and Barnes at Leipzig/Halle Airport.

"Last chance Steve, surrender."

"You know I can't do that Tony."

"Okay, I've run out of patience."

.

.

.

Tony let the fight go exactly as it went in the movies until Rhodes was inadvertently shot down by Vision and got killed while Romanoff allowed Steve and Bucky to escape.

However as they were escaping, they suddenly heard Tony's angry scream as he held the dead body of Rhodes in his arms.

Everyone was shocked at this as they didn't expected anyone to die but soon Tony's eyes turned murderous.

He looked towards all the members of Steve's team and then towards Natasha and Vision who felt fear after a very long time.

"Tony…" muttered Steve in a guilty voice but suddenly they were again shocked as Tony's eyes lit up with an intense red light.

His plated armor which was disabled by Scott in his Ant-man form broke off from his body one by one, and the black suit which he was wearing underneath it started to turn into a liquid armor which soon went to his forehead and covered his entirety leaving only his face and his hairs.

Looking at Tony now, everyone only felt fear as they realized how much Tony was holding back all this time for his friends and now everything had gone to shit.

"Sor….Sorry Stark" said Vision as he felt fear for the first time in his life while looking at Tony's eyes which were emanating the same color as the repulsors all around his silvery black armor.

"To..Tony, relax. Listen to-" before Natasha could even finish her sentence, she was already flung away into the air and landed like a ragdoll with blood splatter.

Suddenly all the avengers had an ominous feeling. Ant-man turned to his miniature form and tried to run away but he was intercepted by a symbiotic goo and was instantly buried in it as the goo solidified.

'Kill the Human, Take the suit. Make me a blueprint of how it works and suggest some modification which I will review later.'

[Affirmative Sir]

Tony's gaze then landed on Vision who instantly froze. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do anything as Tony had control over vibranium and Vision's entire body was made out of said vibranium.

Tony punched Vision in the gut with which he flew out of the airport and landed in some underground bunker.

"TONY! Snap out of it! We are your friends!" Shouted Steve anxiously as he knew that Tony would blame him for everything. He was also afraid of the fact that if Tony takes Bucky in and interrogated him, then he would know about Bucky killing his parents. He can't let that happen! He absolutely can't lose his best friend to Tony's rage.

Tony however was having none of it. He started walking towards Steve while Wanda, Sam and Clint came in his path to stop and reason with him.

T'Challa suddenly came in front of Clint and Sam instantly took both of them down while Tony sent sonic waves towards Wanda which swept her off her feet and was thrown beside Natasha's body.

"You don't deserve the powers my father bestowed upon you, Steve. You are a hypocrite who bends his own morals to help his cause." Said Tony as he walked towards Steve and immediately disappeared from his line of sight.

Steve got frightened and tried to search for Tony when suddenly Tony's fist, which was turned into needles struck his body with which his body visibly shrunk and he became the same cadet boy he was once in the 90s and lost his consciousness while Bucky met a similar fate.

Natasha, Scott and Rhodes were dead. Wanda, Vision, Clint, Steve, Bucky and Sam were knocked out. And the only one still standing was an enraged Tony, T'Challa and a stunned Peter.

T'Challa slowly went towards Tony and put a hand on his shoulder after which Tony's eyes turned blue and his armor turned into his previous black suit once again.

Peter and T'Challa both saw as Tony broke down in tears and fell to his knees. No one disturbed him as T'Challa eased Peter a bit and started to tie the unconscious avengers and the bodies of the dead one.

"Tony, we can't find Vision and that Ant-man. Looks like they escaped." Said T'Challa as he finished everything up.

"Just take what you have." was the only response from Tony as he got up and a special aircraft with Stark written on it came and hovered over the airport while Tony's shoes became thrusters as he jumped and landed inside of the aircraft.

Peter was astonished by the sudden appearance of the aircraft but soon snapped out of it as this was not the time for this. He helped T'Challa load all the bodies on the plane after which the plane created a sonic boom and flew away into the sky.


	10. Mutation Complete

At S.H.I.E.L.D's facility, Ross was astonished to find that Natasha and Rhodes had died, Vision and a guy who could change his size have gone into exile while all the others were taken prisoners by Tony, T'Challa and Peter.

Tony didn't go into detail about how he single handedly took all of them down and let Ross deal with the paperwork.

Tony then quickly went to Siberia and located Zemo in Hydra's base where he was killing the rest of the Winter Soldiers and before Zemo could even know what hit him, he melted into plasma.

Stark then retrieved the video evidence of Bucky killing his parents and left a digital footprint of Jarvis before quickly leaving the Hydra's base and going back to Vienna.

This video was nothing special, as it's only purpose was to give Tony a reason to kill Bucky without letting people point a finger at him but he had a feeling that Bucky and Steve are going to die soon enough anyway as Tony had infected the Prototype Extremis in their bodies which was used to make the Super-Soldier serum and now their bodies were the same as before they had become super-soldiers.

They also had many enemies in prison and their condition was just getting worse and worse.

"Time to focus on my other work"

Tony then gave T'Challa the idea that Magneto could be involved in that bomb blast and sent the panther after him. Then Tony started to mentor Peter a little as to plant a suggestion in his brain that Tony truly cares about him and is a good guy.

Peter was pretty scared at first because he had seen 2 deaths in one day and to top it off one was done by his own mentor.

"This is life, Peter. If you forgive someone who betrays you then others will think that it's okay to break your trust. I was far nicer to all of them and that lead to the death of my best friend. I can never forgive myself for this but I can still try to repent for it by helping as much people as I can. So remember Peter, never hesitate to take a ruthless action for the sake of protecting someone."

After the monologue had ended, Peter was definitely starting to believe that Natasha deserved that and if not for her betrayal, no one would've died.

Tony then gave him a new suit made out of carbon nanofiber and titanium alloy which had it's very own AI known as FRIDAY. Needless to say that this AI was a child-class of Jarvis and Tony could control it just like he could control his own armor.

He then flew to New York to meet Pepper and as soon as he saw her, he embraced her tightly.

"I've missed you so much!" Said Tony in a murmur.

Pepper was first angry at him for not contacting her for a month but soon forgave him when he told her that due to him, Rhodes had died and he accidently killed Natasha in rage. She was horrified to find something like this and immediately embraced him in a tight hug and said in a low voice while stroking his hair.

"No Tony….Shhhh...No. It's not your fault. Don't let this guilt consume you love. You are the light...a sun for millions of people who sleep with the assurance that Iron Man is guarding them or the homeless students you gave scholarships too. Do you know how many lives you've saved just from your philanthropic work? It was their own fault for going rogue, and didn't you say that General Ross gave you the permission to use lethal force? If he did then no one will blame you. So calm down Tony…..JUST.."

Pepper then gave a sweet peck on Tony's forehead after which they ate a nice dinner which was made by both of them and then cuddled and sweet talked for a very long time before they started to actually have a passionate sex.

Next Day, Tony made her some breakfast, wrote a note and just left the building while she was still sleeping.

Tony went to some unknown lab of his where he threw Vision and Ant-Man's dead body in the air for some robot controlled by Jarvis to catch which then opened the suit and flushed a meaty dead body of a small Scott Lang out in some flush and started breaking it down while other machines started to cut the vibranium around Vision's head with Wakandan vibranium crafting technology.

"How much till the mutation is complete?" Asked Tony while walking in a area which started scanning his entire body.

Actually Tony could've come yesterday for the experiment but Jarvis had informed him that his mutation was at its peak and will complete in a day and due to which if he tries to do some experiments, his mutation could release some unintentional electromagnetic waves or energy from his body which could interrupt with the experiment and hence he decided to use this time with Pepper to further engrave his love and trust as he didn't wanted to let her go from his grasp yet. She was too good at her job and if she goes then Tony will have a headache in finding a new trustworthy CEO who handles all the meetings and board of directors so well.

[Approximate time for the Mutation to complete - 57 Minutes and 12 Seconds]

Replied Jarvis loyally.

Tony then waited patiently for the mentioned time to pass and after it did, He felt a sudden jolt of electricity in his body! His ability to control Vibranium had increased exceptionally while he could now see more energy particles of different colors in the air around him. The ability to breathe plasma which was given to him by the extremis virus also evolved and now he could also weaponize electricity.

"Did the mutation altered the Extremis virus and evolved it into Extremis 3.0?" Thought Tony as he remembered the properties of Extremis 3.0 from the comics.

After he had successfully mutated completely, Tony started to practice around with his new abilities for a long time before finally saying

"Ok, Jarvis! Present me the Body of Apocalypse! I need to go through another mutation!"

At Tony's command, a very large table started to rise from beneath the ground which had many types of tools and strappings all around it while Apocalypse's body was lying in between of it all.

Apocalypse was a very Overpowered character in the comics as he was literally comparable to a god! Tony didn't know if he could benefit much from his movie counterpart who was defeated so easily but he still had to try.

He first drained him of all his blood and commanded Jarvis to run some test on it while he materialized a silvery-black scalpel in his hand which cut into his body like a butter.

"Muscle and organ placement is incredible! Not a single part of his muscle or space in his body is wasted. On top of that the muscle tissues are crystalline in nature. His body is a masterpiece, an epitome of perfection!" Praised Tony as he was studying Apocalypse's body in detail.

After a very long time when he was done with his body, Tony started to experiment with his blood without any break.

'Jarvis, if I ingest Apocalypse's blood in mine, what changes are we looking at?'

[Blood sample is too complex. Host could die.]

"Hmm...Not only die, I have a feeling that Apocalypse's memories are still in his blood and he could be revived by transmuting this blood in a living body. I think the blood will overpower the original body and revive Apocalypse.

This is a major problem. I don't have any way of removing those memories yet and I don't want to remove those precious memories either. But if I don't remove them then they will surely eat me alive.

Hmmm….What to do, what not to…*Sigh*..Keep running tests on his blood and try to find a way to extract the memories. If there is any reaction from the blood, then alert me immediately!"

[As you wish, Sir]

"Now present me the data collected from the Ant-Man's suit. Let's look at it and your suggestions."

[Presenting the collected Data on Ant-Man Suit and suggestions with simulations]

It had been two days since Tony's been studying about applications of Quantum Entanglement, Quantum Teleportation and the like while researching the Ant-Man's suit when suddenly he saw someone come to the Vienna facility of the Stark Industry through a security camera.

There was only one thing of value there, and that was King T'Chaka's body in induced coma and when the camera zoomed in on the girl who was trying to find a way in, a smile crept upon Tony's face.


	11. A Night of Passion

"Well, I have a phone if you wanted to talk to me. There was no need to fly all the way here to Vienna to meet me." Came the voice of Tony from behind the girl who was instantly startled.

"My father Tony, How is he? I want to see him." Said Shuri with a worried face after turning around and meeting Tony's eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in Wakanda, suppressing the conspiracies of people who covet the throne while your brother is away? I mean, you do realize that there will be people who will challenge him for the throne...such as your uncle, if I may." Replied Tony while walking past Shuri and going inside the Stark facility through the gate which automatically opened as he got near.

Shuri followed behind him and didn't answer. She knew it herself about the situation of her home. She recently got an email about a certain Ulysses Klaw who had smuggled a large amount of vibranium from Wakanda. It was also mentioned in the email that he had dealings with his uncle and a certain man named Killmonger had some hands in her father's attempted assassination.

As Shuri was thinking about all this while walking behind Tony, a realization hit her and she came to a halt.

"It was you!" Said Shuri with wide eyes while looking at Tony's back.

"You sent me that email!"

A Smirk crept up Tony's face as he turned around and looked her in the eye.

"How do you know so much about our family?" Asked Shuri with a shock. Sure she told Tony about Wakandan history and a little about her family but she never told him anything about her uncle who was always coveting their father's throne or other internal struggles of the family. Hell she didn't even know about some of the people Tony knows in her family.

"Knowledge is my curse. Or you could say my power too…..When I came to know about Wakanda, I was surprised by myself as why didn't I discover it earlier and then, I started researching about Wakanda, about Wakandan people, about your lineage, your heritage. And It didn't take me long to link my old friend Ulysses who sold a large amount of Vibranium to Ultron, to Wakanda.

"That is why you asked T'Challa to announce that my father had died. So the people who conspired to kill him would come out!" Completed Shuri as she was now understanding the whole 'truth' that Tony fed her through a spoon.

Tony then came by her side and put a hand on her shoulder while walking further inside the building and ultimately going inside a hospital like room with many screens and flashy devices where T'Chaka was lying.

Shuri immediately went by her father's side and started to weep a little as Tony put his hand on her back and started to support and console her.

"Don't worry, He should wake up in a week. Even though Bast took her blessings from him to give it to your brother, The New Black Panther but have some faith in me. I can treat him to his peak health."

Shuri turned around and hugged Tony as she started to cry in his chest and after a little while, Tony gently started walking towards the door while still holding Shuri in her arms.

She was afraid. First she heard that her father had been killed which instantly broke her, then her brother told her that her father didn't die and instead was in Tony's care. She was immensely stressed with this emotional rollercoaster and she had no one beside her who she completely trusted after she read Tony's email about hidden threats in her home.

Her brother had gone on a mission to catch Magneto who attacked Tony and was a suspect in her father's attempted assassination. At first she steeled herself for her people but when she saw people preparing for her father's funeral and people talking about who really should be the next king, she just had to come and see her father. She would be lying if she said that she didn't wanted to meet Tony as much but she didn't plan to open her heart like that to a world famous playboy.

Tony caressed her hairs gently and then wiped her tears as he cupped her face.

"He will be alright. Your brother will be alright. Everything will be alright. I am here, right? Trust me." Said Tony in a hypnotic voice. This voice instantly shattered all Shuri's worries and fears and like a cat, she lept on Tony's body, as she finally kissed him.

Tony acted surprised at first but he soon invaded her mouth with his tongue. Seeing that he was accepting her, she too met his tongue with her own and started to relish in the taste of his mouth.

Slowly and slowly Tony started walking towards the door as Shuri had her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his shoulders. His hands soon started to trace a line from her hairs and came towards her breast which made Shuri's breath grow heavy.

She didn't know when they appeared in Tony's room as he gently placed her on his bed and started kissing her neck. His lips traced till her shoulder and slowly and slowly crept towards her chest. With a quick motion of his hands, Tony removed her shirt and threw it across the room while he instantly kissed her breast through her bra.

A sudden shock came as Shuri's mind went numb while Tony undid her bra and started kissing and sucking on her erect nipple.

"To….Tony…" was all she could say when suddenly her mouth was once again sealed by Tony's burning lips.

A hot and wet feeling in her pants started to make her feel uncomfortable and before she could even think about what was happening, Tony's hand slid under her panties.

This time, her limbs went weak as Tony's hand ghosted though her hips and spread his fingers out on her thigh, gripping her in a firm possessive way, he lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist tightly, rocking against her, rubbing himself against her slowly and sensually.

Shuri had never felt so loved before and this unfamiliar yet wonderful sensation was something that made her expose the true side of her, the weak girl who had always lived in her talented brother's shadows. Shuri was feeling emotions she never thought she had and as she was starting to relish all this, Tony's fingers went between her legs and exposed her most intimate part.

"Tony…" Said Shuri in a weak breathe. She didn't know what to say as Tony kept kneading her breast softly from one hand while his other hand explored her most sensitive part. His lips were doing wonders in her mouth and she wanted to urge to Tony for more.

Tony then expertly removed her pants and panties in a jiffy while he started undoing his clothes too. Shuri was feeling completely embarrassed but content with lying naked and exposed in front of Tony as she saw the handsome man she admired so much unbuttoning his shirt.

As Tony's shirt hit the floor, Shuri's eyes stared hungrily at his stony chest while her cheeks turned red as she traced his body and her eyes landed on her hard erection.

Tony then immediately started to kiss her again but this time more roughly as he bit her lower lip and she moaned in response. Tony's erection then touched her slightly pink and black labia.

Shuri immediately dug her nails in Tony's stony yet soft back but could only make a scratch mark when he started to slowly enter his erection inside her.

A slight sensation of pain immediately assaulted her mind when he broke her hymen but that was soon replaced by an indescribable sensation of pleasure. He started to rock his body against her as her hips started to move on their own to meet Tony's speed.

"Tony…..oh, god...please harder...faster." Moaned Shuri as she parted her lips from his and caught her breath. Tony started thrusting a little faster and she arched her back as a wave of pleasure shot up her sine, pressing herself closer to him, if it was even possible. Tony's one hand then clenched the sheets while his other cupped around her hips and he started to go even faster as if he wanted to crawl inside of her.

His moans started to get loud as he pushed himself against her faster and faster, his movements becoming more and more frantic with each passing second.

Shuri cried his name as he rubbed a new spot inside her and she buried her face into his shoulder. She felt her whole body burning and tingling in pleasure.

"Tony...Tony, I'm going to….oh Tony..I think I'm goin to…" Shuri moaned, pressing her hips against him, her back arching.

Tony lifted his head up from her neck as he increased his tempo.

"Open your beautiful eyes, let me see them...Shuri, let me see you.." Moaned Tony with every breath.

Tony released the pillow and sneaked his arm under her body, while his other hand still rested on her butt firmly. He lifted her up from the bed slightly and she tightly clung to his stony form, wrapped around him like a vine. She opened her eyes and looked up at it, locking her gaze with his at the exact moment as the blazing pleasure exploded inside her. She cried out his name, her toes curled up as her inner walls clamped around him violently. She'd never experienced something like this before. It was mind-blowing, earth-shattering and rocked her to her very core.

"Shuri….oh Shuri yes…." growled Tony as she felt him twitching inside her.

He thrust into her once….twice….and three more times, then stilled. His back arched, arms tightened around her waist and a last feral growl left his lips. Shuri felt something wet and cold rushing into her then, sending another wave of pleasure through her body as she climaxed for the second time that night.

They stayed like this for a while until the last wave of euphoria had died down, staring at each other.

Shuri opened her mouth to say something when Tony immediately pressed his lips against her and they soon fell asleep in each others embrace.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, Shuri opened her eyes with a smile on her face. A genuine smile without any worries for future, any tension for Wakanda or any care for her dignity as a Royal sister of a King.

"Good morning sleepy head" came a voice from her side as she saw Tony smiling at her. That sly and devilish smile soon made her embarrassed as she giggled under her breath and buried her head in his chest.

Tony then picked her up without warning as he took her to the bathroom and placed her in a bathtub, as he soon joined in and started washing her hairs. Shuri was cherishing every second of his sweet and heart-warming pampering as she too started washing Tony's body.

After a long bath, Tony made her some breakfast and fed her with his own hands which Shuri enjoyed immensely and after it was over, a slight sense of panic rushed into her heart as now was the time for her to return to Wakanda.

She didn't wanted to part from Tony. No for anyone, not for anything, in this moment, she just wanted to be with him.

"Don't worry, I will soon visit you." Said Tony as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Shuri then went to see her father and with much reluctance, left the Stark Industries in Tony's plane.

.

.

.

.

As the Stark Aircraft disappeared under the horizon, Tony sighed as he lamented his time with Shuri in Wakanda, their hours and hours of long talks, their spars together, their meals together, how he intentionally made problems in her algorithms so she would come to him for a solution and his careful and detailed explanations.

"It's so much trouble to get a woman to fall for you. I need a faster technique for the future...Damm. Anyways, Jarvis, You blocked my sperms, right?"

[Yes Sir]

"Hmm..Anyways, Have you decoded the Asgardians teleportation sequence array?"

[It's at 72% Sir]

"Listen, speed up the process while going into an overdrive, I want it complete before I successfully extract every secret of Apocalypse from his blood."

[Affirmative Sir]

"And what about Strange? Is he at Himalayas yet? Fucking when will he get the stone and the Ancient One will die? Where the fuck are you Dormammu? And what the fuck is taking so long Kaecilius?"


	12. Mentoring Peter

Tony was going towards his lab when suddenly he saw a flying man with huge metallic wings. He immediately knew it was Vulture, the main villain in Spiderman's origin story. His loose shirt and pant immediately turned liquid while he disappeared from his lab.

.

.

.

.

.

Peter was fighting with Toomes, who was in his Vulture suit, who then throws Peter into a lake. Peter gets strangled in his own parachute just like in the movies but suddenly he is pulled into the air while he loses all controls of his suit.

"Mr. Stark!" Shouted Peter as he saw Tony, in his signature black suit and pink goggles, intercepting Vulture's claw with his bare hands!

"You should be more careful, kid." Said Tony as he suddenly jerked at the Vulture's claw and slapped him down hard on the desolate road.

"Adrian Toomes, Former owner of a salvage company, killed over 18 people personally and almost Ten thousand through the weapons you sold." Continued Tony as he flicked his fingers and Vulture's armor got completely destroyed.

Peter was shocked at the number of people this guy had killed while Toomes himself was barely able to breathe as all the bones in his body seemed to have shattered from the earlier smack from Tony.

Peter was nervous and confused as to what to do now when suddenly Friday, his Suit's AI turned the suit's interface into red color and said

[Killer Mode]

Before he could even react to this sudden change of his suit, he heard Tony's voice

"This is a good time for you to become an Avenger, Kid."

Peter stared wide eyed at Stark and then at Toomes.

"Si..Sir...Isn't prison mo….." Peter wasn't even able to complete his sentence when he was reminded of the scene when Stark had killed Natasha. That time, Stark had told him that some people need to die to ensure the safety of the masses.

"How naïve can you still be? This guy is responsible for the deaths of Tens of thousands of people and you think he should be sent to prison where he can enjoy free food and shelter as he plans his next carnage?"

Tony's words were still ringing in Peter's head when his suit started to move on its own towards Toomes who was still lying down on the road. His eyes had partially bulged out while he was lying in his own puddle of blood.

Images started flashing in front of Peter's eyes as Starks words were playing over and over in his ears. He was moving towards Toomes in the suit and sat down beside him while his arms, under Tony's control lifted up and started to strangle Toomes.

Just before completely snapping Toomes's neck, Tony gave a mental command and everything stopped. The images and voices stopped playing in the suit as Peter regained his control over the suit and saw himself clutching the neck of Toomes. As soon as he saw it, his hands tightened the grip over Toomes's neck as a *snap* was heard in the air and he laid there, dead, with his eyes bulging out as Peter stayed over his body, motionless, In his suit.

Tony silently went up to Peter and put an arm around him while saying.

"You did good, Kid."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Peter! Where were you? I called you twice and yet you didn't answer!" Said Aunt May as Peter quickly went to his room where his best friend Ned was waiting for him. May got worried at Peter's behavior and wanted to talk to him but her feets immediately came to a halt when she saw Ned thrown out of Peter's room. She was extremely shocked her nephew's behavior.

.

.

.

Tony was driving through the city while enjoying the air breezing past his face when he heard a notification and continued to smile.

[Incoming Signal towards Scott Lang's radio frequency]

[Signal located]

"Hank Pym and her daughter Hope Pym….Doesn't Tony hook up with Hope after she gets divorced from Scott in the comics? Hmm…..meh. Jarvis, Intercept the signal. They weren't connected to internet so you were not able to infiltrate, right? Use this signal and get in their system. Get all their research and fry their systems, machines, and their labs. Empty their bank accounts and freeze their properties too. If they can still rise after all this, then maybe I'll give them a little attention. Also send the Vibranium bot to kill that Ghost girl. I don't want any loose ends going through my building's walls."

[Assassination of Ava Starr, alias Ghost with the vibranium nanobot. Confirmed]

[Using the signal to infiltrate, snatch and fry.]

.

.

.

.

Tony was back in his lab doing experiments with the research data that Jarvis stole from Hank Pym. He did quite a few experiments from this research while also working on improving it. The great thing about his Endo-Sym armor was that it was made up of the Constituent matter of a Symbiot and could be easily manipulated to add any kind of upgrade.

After much experiments, he was able to produce Pym particles from his Endo-Sym armor and successfully upgraded the suit to increase or decrease in size at will.

"Well, That's one thing off the list of thousands. Now, I can finally-"

Suddenly a notification came in his mind with which he snapped his fingers and many things from his lab submerged in ground. His eyes flashed up with red light, displaying his extreme anger before immediately returning to normal. Instantly, out of nowhere, T'Challa appeared in his lab with an unconscious Magneto on his shoulder.

Bast doesn't help T'Challa with teleportation until quite late into the comics and he never does it in the movies but due to Tony fucking up the timeline, it looks like Bast decided to help T'Challa in his fight with Magneto and then directly teleported him in his lab.

'This fucking cat!' Was the only thing in Tony's mind. Tony never liked anyone invading his privacy, not in his previous life and certainly not in this. He had quite a lot of secrets and it made the Psychopath extremely angry at Bast who didn't honor his privacy. It seemed like he made a decision to make something to deal with Bast as T'Challa threw Magneto's body aside, removed his helmet and came in front of Tony to hug him.

Tony smiled and hugged back as he greeted his warrior brother from Wakanda.

"How are you Brother" Asked T'Challa

"Good Bro, How about you? And Where the hell did you even come from?"

"ahahaha….This is God Panther's ability. He teleported me here directly."

"Oh? Interesting….Arre, You father's condition is stable now. He should wake up by tomorrow noon."

"Really! Thanks brother."

T'Challa and Tony had some talk about Wakanda and his uncle coveting the throne. He also saw his father and seeing that his face looked ten years younger and all injuries healed as if they were never there, he was astonished.

"Used some Super-Soldier serum. He now has advanced strength,, speed, regeneration and more while his aging has slowed down."

"Is this Captain America's serum?" Asked T'Challa with a complicated expression.

"Yes, It is the serum of Winter Soldier. I extracted it from a Soviet Hydra Base." Replied Tony.

Actually, It was all bullshit. The serum he gave to T'Chaka was something different but he's not gonna tell that to T'Challa.

T'Challa on the other hand was extremely thankful and didn't know what to say.

"It's okay brother. Once you guys saved my life and helped me. Now it's my turn to return the favor."

Tony then went on to tell him about Ulysses, Killmonger and others. T'Challa was enraged to know about all of it.

"You should come to Wakanda, Tony. I don't think you have anything to do here in New York anyways." Said T'Challa as he was about to leave from Tony's lab.

Listening to T'Challa say that he didn't had anything to do, he chuckled as he thought all the million things that he needed to do and replied while smiling

"Of Course. I will come to Wakanda next week with your father. Don't worry."

Then they said their goodbyes as Bast teleported T'Challa straight to the Wakandan throne room.

.

.

.

"Jarvis! Extract Magneto's memories."

[Sir, The subject will die and Memories will be fragmented. We still can't fully control the Mind Stone.]

"I don't care! He is just a test subject. And Even fragmented memories of his can give me many of Xavier's secrets."

[Affirmative. Awaiting Authorization to use The Infinity Stone, The Mind Stone]

"Permission Granted"

[Authorization Confirmed]

'If I could find the digital copy of Ultron, I'll be able to understand the structure of Mind Stone. I can't risk creating an Ultron from scratch though. Looks like I need to find Ultron. He obviously escaped, No way an intelligent and self-aware AI like him would not keep an offline copy somewhere before fighting off the Avengers.' Thought Tony as he saw Magneto's body lift up on a table and the Mind Stone, which was at some point on Vision's head was now shining over the table in a magnetic confinement.


	13. Director of SHIELD

As Tony was watching Jarvis trying to use the Mind Stone on Magneto, he thought about quickly learning it's structure and said.

"It's Time…..Wanda!"

Wanda could control Mind Stone to overpower Vision and this is exactly what Tony needed.

"Jarvis…."

.

.

.

.

In Comics, after the events of Civil War, The President himself appoints Tony Stark as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D with Agent Hill as his acting Deputy.

So Stark was obviously on his way to the S.H.I.E.L.D's Headquarter to claim that title.

This position can increase Tony's influence and could give him a legal right to do a certain things which otherwise would be labeled as Illegal.

As Tony's car reached the S.H.I.E.L.D, many security officers saluted him as he was the Head of Avengers and incarcerated almost all of them. They also respected him greatly as he was the lone protector of The U.S.A from the attacks of supernatural.

"Welcome Sir" Said an officer in black suit who came to receive him at the gates of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Hey! Is Fury around?"

"Uhm No Sir, Director S.H.I.E.L.D was in an accident this morning. He's been hospitalized in the Unit 235."

"What? How did this happened?" Asked Tony with a surprised expression as they walked inside the The S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters.

"His car went out of control and mysteriously blew up. We are still investigating."

"This is quite big. Is the Pentagon notified?"

"Yes Sir, A representative from Pentagon is about to arrive."

Suddenly, 4 giant helicopters with missiles and guns all around landed at the helipads inside S.H.I.E.L.D and a seemingly old lady in a white office suit came out with six bodyguards.

Maria Hill, who was close to the Helipads, rushed towards her and greeted the lady while Tony started walking towards them.

"Welcome Lady Viceroy" Said Maria as she greeted the lady.

"Agent Hill, I presume"

"Tony Stark" Came a voice from behind Maria and as their eyes went in the direction of the voice, Both of them were surprised to find Tony coming towards them.

"Mr. Stark! What are you doing here?" Asked Lady Viceroy who was from the Pentagon.

"I came here to talk to Fury about a very urgent matter, but found out that he himself was on a medical bed."

"Urgent Matter? Is everything okay, Mr. Stark?"

"Not exactly! Yesterday I intercepted a cargo of weapons made from Chitauri technology! The same alien race which attacked US 8 years ago. Apparently a guy named Toomes, who was contracted by the mayor to clean up the mess before D.O.D.C took over, smuggled a large amount of the alien rubble and mass produced them in weapons. I already have a death count of over fifty thousand in just US but before I could find anything more about it, he killed himself."

"What!" Shouted both Lady Viceroy and Agent Hill as they were told about alien weapons being shipped all over the world from U.S.A. This was a major threat towards the citizens and needed to be solved immediately.

"Come with me Stark, we need to discuss this inside." Said Agent Hill as she lead the way and Lady Viceroy and Tony followed.

Tony then made a beautiful story about how he encountered Adrian Toomes alias Vulture and how he killed himself before Tony could find out anything else.

Tony had actually already raided their base and extracted all the Chitauri technology while Jarvis located all the dealers by tracing the wire transfers. Tony although didn't touch them and just let them smuggle the said alien weapons.

"See this. I retrieved this gun from that guy before he turned into a puddle of sewer water." Said Tony as he took out a gun which he retrieved from Toomes's base and showed it to Maria, Viceroy and some other officers of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"This weapon can easily evaporate your normal metal firearms." Continued Tony as he pointed the gun towards everyone and then turned around to shoot a chair.

A purple energy shot out from the gun which immediately struck the leg of the chair and made it disappear.

Actually, Chitauri weapons which Toomes was smuggling weren't this powerful, Tony just used some energy manipulation to make it look like that gun was indeed this powerful.

The color of all the people watching this turned white as they were thinking about the destruction these kinds of weapons can do at the hands of terrorists.

"We need to deal with it now." was the only thing Lady Viceroy could say as she flipped out her phone and called someone.

Tony looking at how his plan had worked, smirked a little before saying

"Actually I have already tracked a large number of dealers but I don't have enough Manpower to intercept them. Many are even out of the US soil."

"What!? Mr. Stark you should've said it first. S.H.I.E.L.D was established just for this purpose, to safeguard our citizens." Responded Maria with surprise.

"And that's why I came to find Fury today."

.

.

.

Soon, Tony, Maria, Viceroy and some other people were waiting in front of a room when suddenly the gate opened and a woman in secretary's uniform came out and said

"The President will see you all now."

Everyone quickly got up and rushed in the room to find President sitting with some of the advisors from CIA and Whitehouse.

"Lady President! We have a situation."

Viceroy then went on to tell the President about what Tony had told her and about Nick Fury's situation too. Tony then took out the Chitauri gun and showed them it's destructive powers which surprised the president greatly.

"Dr. Stark. I believe you have already tracked many of the people who have these weapons in a large quantity, Right?"

"Yes Lady President. But we can't do anything about it since local authorities are no match for them and only S.H.I.E.L.D's Director Fury can mobilize the number of agents which will be needed for the extraction of these weapons." Replied Tony with a look of helplessness.

After President had thought and argued a little with her advisers, she turned to Maria and said

"Agent Maria, aren't you the Deputy of Nick?"

"Yes I am, Lady President"

"Then what do you think about taking the mantle of Nick and becoming S.H.I.E.L.D's new director?"

Hill was stunned at this suggestion from President and after contemplating a little, she said with a determined voice.

"I am sorry Lady President but I don't think I am cut out for it. I can't take the responsibility of so many lives. I am good at what I do and would like to keep it."

President, after listening her reply sighed to herself before turning towards Tony and asking the same question

"What do you think about it, Dr. Stark? Can you take the responsibility of becoming The S.H.I.E.L.D's Director?"

Tony was speechless at President's question and looking that he was considering the President's words, Hill said

"I second the motion. I think Stark will be the best choice for this position, Lady President"

Tony looked towards the direction of Maria with a confused expression before ultimately nodding and saying.

"Sure. If you want me as a S.H.I.E.L.D's director then I will be sure to not disappoint you, Lady President."

"Good, Then Dr. Tony Stark, you are the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D effective immediately."

Tony then signed some papers while President gave him a Card. After exiting the room, Tony immediately mobilized 80% of the S.H.I.E.L.D's agent and went out on a hunt for the people who were in the possession of Chitauri weapons. Because of Jarvis, who was by now in every cell phone and computer around the world, Tony was easily able to detect the locations of the said weapons and within 2 days, he wiped the floor with almost all of them.

Tony then took all the extracted weapons and assigned them to the top agents of S.H.I.E.L.D after some modifications. This feat was remarkable and made everyone respect him even more as President herself honored Tony with a Medal of Honor.

.

.

.

.

Inside of Raft prison, Steve was being fed by Sam while Bucky, Wanda, and Clint were just staring at the wall.

No one was talking as they all thought about what had happened at the Airport. A shiver went down everyone's spine as they remembered Tony, that day, his eyes were shining with red lights as a silvery black suit with repulsars the same colors as his eyes covered his skin and killed Natasha in one look.

"Looks like everyone's doing fine"


	14. A Heartfelt Apology

Everyone's eyes were filled reverence as they heard Tony's voice. They all quickly lifted up their heads towards the large mechanical gate which raised up while producing metallic sounds to reveal an indifferent Tony.

"Tony..." Said Steve as he tried to look towards the gate but couldn't see clearly as his eyesight was going weak with his worsening medical condition.

Everyone was looking towards Tony with different emotions. Wanda with anger, Steve and Bucky with guilt, Sam with hatred and Clint with helplessness.

As Tony heard Steve murmur his name, he turned to his direction and started walking.

"You know Steve, I still don't understand why you felt that you needed to go rogue? You first said that you can't place your powers in the hands of UN to help save the world and then you go around breaking mass murderers out of prison."

Steve gave a helpless smile to Tony's question as he saw a lingering sadness in his eyes.

"You go out of your way to protect someone you care about, Tony….Bucky...He's my friend"

"So was I" replied Tony in a sad voice as it felt like he was choking while saying it. These words struck a chord in Steve as he remembered all his time he spent with Tony. Others also felt Tony's sadness but soon raised their guard when a murderous intent raised in Tony's eyes.

"SO WAS I, STEVE! But you STILL hid the fact about my parent's death! You HID the most precious and important truth about my life from me!" Screamed Tony as a tear left his left eye and everyone seemed astonished at Tony's words!

'What was it? What secret?' Everyone was thinking about it when suddenly they saw panic in Steve's eyes while Bucky just closed his.

Tony suddenly flipped out his Transparent Stark Card which projected a video of Bucky killing someone in a car and retrieving something from the trunk of their car.

"It was not him Tony! Bucky as being controlled by Hydra! He was brainwashed! He didn't kill your parents, Hydra did." Shouted Steve as to protect his best friend.

Steve's words suddenly sent a shock through everyone as it was now clear that Bucky had killed Stark's parents! A sense of sympathy rose in the chest of Clint and Wanda as they realized that the man who Tony considered as his friend hid the fact from him that his parents were actually assassinated by his own best friend. Steve also snatched Tony's best friend Rhodes from him in his pursuit to break out Bucky!

Tony was now alone, friendless, and deep in guilt for killing Natasha, well at least that's what they thought when they saw Tony's pained expression.

Tony was just staring daggers at Steve while Steve was staring straight at Tony to try and convince him not to blame Bucky.

Sam, who was still the ass kissing fan of Steve was about to say something when Tony started to walk towards their cell and the glass of their cell which was separating them lifted up to grant Tony a way.

All of them were in the same cell and as the glass raised, Sam tried to stop Tony but before he could do that, Tony flew past him and caught Steve's neck while slamming him to the wall.

"You know what I am most hurt about, Steve? I am not hurt about the fact that your best friend killed my parents, I am hurt about the fact that you never tried to tell me this. You never tried to explain why your best friend killed them, you never tried to ease my pain about their deaths when you knew from the start that it was your best friend that had killed them!"

Tony then released Steve as he slumped down on the ground, still conscious and tried to hold Tony from going towards Bucky. Tony was walking towards Bucky at a normal speed and came to a halt just few a inches away from him.

"Do you even remember them?"

"I remember all of them" Was the only response of Bucky as he just sat their, avoiding eye contact from Tony.

"Director S.H.I.E.L.D. General Ross is on the line." came a sudden voice, following which came Agent Hill holding a cellphone and giving the cell phone to Tony.

Everyone was again stunned! What!? Tony was The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D Now?

Their minds were chaotic with thousands of questions when they heard Tony speak with General Ross.

"Yes General. No I am here to get Wanda. She is still useful, I think due to her past experience and hatred for me, she chose Steve's side but with right training and care, She can become an invaluable member of Avengers. Yes. No no It'll be okay. Yeah."

Wanda had a complicated expression on her face as she listened to Tony talk to General Ross about her. She was quite emotional to say the least as she thought that Tony thought about her even after going through so much emotional stress himself, about finding out his parents killer and losing his friends.

After Tony disconnected the call, he closed his eyes and tried to seethe his mood by deeply inhaling and exhaling, after which he opened his eyes and looked at Wanda with helplessness.

"Wanda, Can I talk to you in private?"

Wanda looked at his face and then nodded and as soon as she did, four walls rose from the floor and surrounded them, giving them privacy from all the other curious people present.

"Wanda, Look….I know that I am responsible for your parent's death. The weapons I created destroyed family. You only had your brother left and I even snatched him from you by creating Ultron. I know how terrible I am, I know that I am the scum of the earth but believe me, Believe me Wanda I regret every death that is stabbing my conscience. If I could turn back time and fix all of it then believe me I would do it at the price of my life! I so wish that I was not present in this world, that this world would be a better place without me but….heh, How laughable that I can't even kill myself. Millions of lives are dependent upon me. All those people who work for me, all those people who are sleeping peacefully thinking that Iron Man is keeping them safe…..What I am asking of you Wanda is…...A..a. Ch..ch..chance! I promise that I will help you every step of the way. That I will not let you down. That I will try to repent for my crimes against your family with every breath I take. So Wanda, will you come with me and help me keep this world safe? I have even developed a device which will help you control and enhance your power better. It's like my suit but I thought that you wouldn't like to wear a suit so It's in the shape of a bracelet. Look this is it. Will you wear it? Please…"

Tony's heartfelt apology, when he himself was dying inside shattered all of Wanda's misgivings towards him and she immediately hugged him! She was indeed broken inside as her life was filled with tragedies. First her parents died tragically, then she and her brothers were taken in and were experimented on to give them mutant like abilities, then she had to work with the man whose weapons were responsible for her parent's death, then even her brother died due to the abomination that Tony had created, and then finally to save the life of Steve, she dropped a building on hundreds of people with kids included. She was also feeling guilty about Rhodes's and Natasha's death and now she was crying away all her agony in Tony's arms. Tony patted her back and cried a little himself after which he steeled himself and wiped his tears off, smiling, he said to Wanda, "Will you come with me?"

"Wanda looked at his smiling expression while his eyes were filled with incomparable sadness. She wanted to ease his guilt and wanted him to cry, so his agony could be released but she knew that Tony would never share his pain with anyone, even if he is dying inside.

She gave him another meaningful look before wearing the bracelet he gave and nodding with a smile and sad eyes.

"Yes Tony, Yes, I will come with you."

Tony completely wiped his tears off and wore a poker face void of any expression while he also wiped her tears and snapped his fingers, making all the walls around them fall back down.

Everyone was looking curiously towards Wanda. What did Tony say? What will she say? Will she go with him?

Wanda on the other hand, just stood there motionless, staring at a beautiful bracelet of black and red.

"Let's go" Said Tony in a neutral tone and started walking towards the exit. Wanda and Maria also started walking behind him, following him out of the Raft prison before it was sealed again.

"You forgave Bucky?" Asked Maria with a raised eyebrow as they were walking towards a jet.

"There are already too many deaths on my consciences" Was the only response from Tony as he made his way inside the jet with a smirk which was hidden from everyone's eyes.

'Jarvis, Start it'

[Project Maximoff, Initiated]


	15. Scarlet Family

[Project Maximoff, Initiated]

[Scanning Wanda Maximoff's Energy Core and Nerve reactors]

[Energy Core and Nerve Reactors found]

[Waiting for further commands]

'Stand by. Don't do anything stupid….yet.'

"So Tony, where is Scott and Vision" Suddenly asked Wanda as she was sitting with Hill, while Tony was spacing out.

Tony didn't answer and just continued to stare into nothingness when Maria sighed and said

"They are on the run. They both escaped….Scott by turning into an ant and Vision..Well he can pass through walls so it's understandable that he escaped."

Wanda looked down and nodded as she stole a glance at Tony, who visibly flinched at Maria's answer.

Hill then started to fill Wanda in about the things that went down when she was in Raft prison. About how Fury's car exploded and how Tony brought a full stop to an Arms dealer and all his associates in a mere two days and became the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Wanda was extremely impressed by Tony and started to see him in a completely different light.

"Maria, You go and get yourself familiar with the Chitauri weapons, you also need to oversee their trainings with the weapon. I will contact you later about Fury." Said Tony as the jet landed in the S.H.I.E.L.D facility.

Looking at that Tony needed to take Wanda somewhere, she got off the jet while Wanda started thinking about what was on Tony's mind.

As Maria got off the jet, It immediately lifted up and then flew with extreme speed towards the Stark Tower.

The jet safely landed on the tower and Tony started to walk without saying anything. Wanda quickly got off too and started to follow behind him. They went through a hallway and then went inside a lab. Wanda was looking all around the lab as it was her first time when she arrived in Tony's lab.

As she was looking around, She noticed a yellow glow coming from the end of the lab. She looked towards Tony in a questioning gaze but Tony just kept staring at the glow which gave Wanda a feeling that Tony wanted to show this to her.

She slowly started walking towards the glow and when she reached there, She saw a Man's body on a surgical table while a yellow light was coming from the top of the table.

Suddenly her mind was in a turmoil again and her powers started to go out of control when a sweet sensation went through her wrist and calmed her mind by making her brain release dopamine. She also felt Tony wrap his arms around her which made her stiff.

"Calm down Wanda. This is quite important"

Wanda stayed like that for a few seconds before calming her emotions and asking

"Tony? Who is he? And why is my magic reacting to him?"

Tony didn't release Wanda from his arms and after much deliberation, he started explaining

"His real name is 'Max Eisenhardt'...Alias 'Magneto'. A world famous Mutant Terrorist. He has blood of not thousands, not a hundred thousands, not a million but several million people on his hands. Many years ago, he met a woman who was considered as a myth by many and a goddess by the rest. They fell in love soon after their meeting and she became pregnant with his child. Around the time of her pregnancy, she came to know about his evil nature and ran to her father who was even more of a myth.

At the time she was giving birth, it was found that she had twins. A girl and a boy.

But their happiness was short lived when suddenly some people who called themselves 'High Evolutionary' came and stole her kids. She, along with her father fought and retrieved the kids."

Wanda was holding herself back from breaking down while listening to Tony and he tightened his arms around her to support her.

"What happened to them? What was their name?...Tony? Tell me" Said Wanda while Choking on her own tears.

"I don't know the name of the woman's father but some evidence showed that he was regarded as a Scarlet Warlock. The woman was named as Natalya Maximoff but was known as Scarlet Witch. I don't know what happened to them, just this that her kids were given to her sister who was then killed in a bomb blast and the 'High Evolutionaries' finally found the kids so they could use them for their cause….

Wanda, You didn't got your abilities from the mind stone like you believe. Your powers are divine...A gift of your bloodline...the proof of you being the new Scarlet Witch."

Tony's words completely broke her down and as her powers were starting to go on a rampage again, the bracelet in her hand sent some waves in her head which made her sleep.

'I really don't like this...this is too bothersome. Once I get the complete control over Mind Stone, I can easily manipulate people. But now...If I were to be hasty and force her into anything, her Chaos Magic of Reality Warping could go out of control which can even fuck me. Shit! This is slowing down my other researches…..*sigh*..let's just...arghh…'

Tony was irritated while Wanda was asleep. He couldn't take any risk with her and although he was extremely patient, he just didn't like the idea of being in a close proximity with a Mentally unstable mutant who could change the reality of entire earth.

Although Tony was doubtful about her having the same powers as her comic counterpart but he didn't wanted to take any risks right now either.

Wanda slept for an hour when suddenly she was woken up by a nightmare. Tony immediately hugged her and started patting her back in order to calm her down, which evidently worked as she calmed down and separated herself from Tony.

"Are you okay?" Asked Tony with worry on his face and caution on his mind

Wanda nodded weakly before saying

"How do you know so much…? Since when have you known all this?...And...Why is he lying in your lab instead of prison?"

Tony looked her in the eye after listening to her question and then said

"After you revealed to us about your parent's death. I wanted to know more about you so that I can help you better and try to repent for what I did….I researched about you but all the search turned up empty when I tried searching about your foster mother. It was like she popped out of thin air. I tracked her and linked her to the Witches….I found many ancient scriptures about Witches and just two days before the incident at the Airport, I finally confirmed The identity of your parents.

I am cursed with knowledge, Wanda...I know what I want to know and even know what I try to forget. That guy Magneto might be your biological father but he is just the harvester of innocent lives for the sake of his hollow beliefs. He thinks every normal human should die and only Mutants should exist as they are the new evolution of mankind. He actually tried to kill me too."

Wanda was astonished to know about this. Kill all the humans? Tried to kill Tony too?

Tony started to poison her mind with his persuasive tone..about how Magneto didn't even have the right to exist in the world and when he was sure that she believed him, He hit the Iron while it was hot and gave her the Scriptures and stories about her Mother and the Scarlet family which wasn't that hard to find when he had Jarvis everywhere in the world and Magneto's memories.

He also gave her the parchment about their family's spells and phrases which she immediately familiarized herself with.

After she had read all that Tony provided her about her family, she was sure about her lineage and extremely grateful towards Tony.

Tony was sitting on a sofa when Wanda exited the library of the Stark Tower and found Tony staring at nothingness with that same guilt, sadness, and loneliness in his eyes that she saw in his eyes many times after the airport incident. She didn't know why but her heart ached when she saw Tony in this condition and she just couldn't help herself from approaching him and hugging him tightly.

Tony was startled for a second before asking

"What happened Wanda? Did anything happen? Don't worry, I'm here, right?"

Tony tried to console her which made her even more worried about him as he was neglecting himself and only caring about her well being.

"Tony...Please share your pain...share it with me or its gonna eat you alive one day."

Tony's hold on Wanda went lose as he heard her words while Wanda's hold tightened. He quickly opened his mouth to say something but couldn't after he heard her next few words.

"And don't try to hide your pain in your sarcasm….It's only gonna become worse the longer you keep it bottled up."

'This plan of Pity and Emotional-Manipulation always works' Thought Tony as a lone tear fell from his left eye and he buried his head in her arms.


	16. Tony's Past?

Tony needed to make Wanda trust him unconditionally so he could understand the Mind Stone with the help of her powers. He also needed to solve her emotional instability so she couldn't get possessed by her powers and go around throwing cold water at his plans.

Wanda on the other hand was running her fingers through Tony's hair and patting his back as to tell him that he can tell her anything and she is there for him.

Tony started shuddering uncontrollably and this made Wanda nervous.

'What was it that Tony would tremble by just remembering it?'

"Tony, Can I use my spells to see your fears?...your thoughts?...I didn't tell you about it earlier but when you retrieved Loki's scepter, I casted a spell on you to show you your worst fears. I saw your worst fear...That everyone of your friend is dead and you were blaming yourself for it."

Said Wanda in a soft guilty voice while stroking Tony's head.

"I know...I know you did it. Who else could've?" replied Tony in a weak voice before continuing

"Go ahead...Might as well do it."

Wanda had a pained expression on her face as she listened to Tony and then with a gentle wave of her hand, without leaving his embrace, she entered his mind.

[Incoming Variant Energy. Accept or Decline?]

"Copy the signal proxy and intercept it. Play the video titled 'Tragic Memories.'"

[Affirmative. Located the signal's source. Saving Proxy. Directing it towards the video titled 'Tragic Memories']

The original Tony had quite a lot of unnecessary guilt and fear inside of him due to the fact that his weapons had taken so many innocent lives and after Anthony transmigrated in his body and absorbed him completely, he retrieved all the 'Tragic Memories' and made them even more tragic.

It's scary what one can do with the help of an AI Chip and complete control over one's body.

Suddenly, Wanda saw Tony as a child. Her eyes went wide when she saw that Howard Stark smacking a 6 year old Tony with all the power he could muster and shouting

"What the hell is this? I asked you to create a weapon design and not a fucking computer chip! Now listen you useless fuck, I am going out for two days and if you don't present me a weapon design as good as the first one, then you are gonna wish that you were never even born."

Before Wanda could even process what she just saw, another memory played of a 12 year old Tony who was in the bathtub, crying his heart out and finally taking out a blade and slicing his wrist. As the blood from Tony's hand started to seeping out of his body, A servant came into the bathroom and saved him. After saving him though, he molested Tony and said if he ever tries to kill himself again or tell anyone about this, he do even worse things to him than this!

The color from Wanda's face drained watching this when the scene shifted to a 17 years old Tony who was completing his PhDs from M.I.T. Everything finally started to look normal as Tony was laughing and throwing sarcasm here and there while flirting with girls. After the class had ended, Tony made his way towards his house where an AI greeted him upon entering. Tony made his way towards the bathroom, and after locking it, he stripped his pants off, sat on the edge of his bathtub and revealed his thigh which was riddled with countless scars! He took out a blade and made another deep cut on his thigh and as he let the blood flow out of his body, he sighed with his eyes closed after which he treated the incision and wore his pants to go to his lab and start working on a weapon.

The scene again shifted to a much older Tony who was kidnapped and taken prisoner by the terrorists to make them a missile. She saw Tony finally break and killing every one of them by making his first Iron Man suit. She then kept on seeing how he had plutonium poisoning from the very thing that was keeping him alive.

Wanda suddenly fell on her knees as her tears were flowing like a river. She never imagined that the life of Tony would be this tragic! His very own father abused him for his profit..to use his brain to make the weapons of mass destruction! And He attempted suicide at the tender age of twelve? And was molested for this reason? Her insides started shaking as her heart went numb. She thought that her life was tragic but Tony, who people labeled as an arrogant jerk was this broken inside? Was this close to breaking apart?

Suddenly an intense anger started to burn in her as she had the urge to torture and kill all those people responsible for Tony's condition.

"See? I am beyond fixable….I...I just want to be in peace...Wanda, can you-"

Wanda quickly put her hand on his mouth to stop Tony from saying anything. She was in intense pain as she saw Tony's dead eyes, which had no hope left..which only wanted one thing..and that was to be shut forever.

Tony on the other hand was appreciating his work of ART. In reality, These things obviously never happened, Tony Stark was a genius bloke born with a silver spoon in his mouth and Anthony just created this bullshit to show Wanda and it looked like the cat was in his bag. Now she will do anything for Tony. Now, Even if she saw Tony himself doing something extremely ugly, she'd think that he is doing it for the good and she is missing the point to see the bigger picture. She will always see the non-existent good in Tony's bad and this is exactly what the Psychopath needed.

"Anyways, looks like I never really told you about why Magneto was in my lab, right? Well, the thing is that I caught him with the help of Black Panther with much difficulty. This sick bastard had actually killed Vision for his Vibranium and the Mind Stone! He followed us to the airport and when Vision was alone, he used his mysterious abilities and removed the stone from his head, ultimately killing him.

As Tony said this, Another memory of Magneto crushing Vision's body was projected in Wanda's mind after which Magneto picked up the Mind stone with his bare hands, which crushed his internal organs instead and Tony and T'Challa immediately subdued him.

She was still not close with Vision so she only felt a little grief for Vision before turning towards Tony and stroking his hair.

"Wanda...I need your help…" Said Tony with hesitation as he tried to avoid eye contact from Wanda.

Wanda on the other hand took Tony's face in her own hands and made him look in her eyes while speaking

"Anything, Tony. You can ask anything of me without hesitation."

Tony looked at her emotionally and spoke

"Hi..His Mind is quite strong..I wanted to extract his memories but his mind has many shields around it. I don't want you to read his memories as it can cause an emotional backlash in you and could possibly kill him. I just want you to help me understand the structure of the Mind Stone."

Wanda thought that it was reasonable for Tony to demand that as She really could have an emotional outburst while watching her mother in his memories and quite possibly the millions of lives he harvested.

"Don't worry, After I successfully learn to control the Mind Stone, I will extract your mother's memories and keep them for you to watch when you are ready."

Wanda nodded at his suggestion and put her head on Tony's chest while closing her eyes. It had been a very long day. A lot had happened today and it had completely shaken her up. From Tony's heartfelt apology to the revelation of her lineage, to Tony's devastating past.

She was too emotionally exhausted and quickly fell asleep on Tony's chest while sitting beside him on a sofa.

Tony had a smirk on his face as he saw his plan finally ready to bear fruits.

'Idiots….Everyone in this fucking earth is an absolute idiot! Even Asgardians are idiots! The only person who could be a problem is loki but….He could be incredibly useful too.'

'Jarvis, What is the Progress with Stephen Strange?'

[Stephen Strange has contacted the Ancient One and is now undergoing his training]

'So Kaecilius is on the move too! Perfect. Everything is falling at the right place.'

'Jarvis, Relocate Magneto's body in the Lab A23. I don't want Wanda, or anyone for that matter anywhere near that body. And What about Charles? What is the situation of X-Men?'

[Body Relocated to Lab A23]

[Charles Xavier has assembled all the X-Men for the search of Wolverine and Magneto. They are raiding every possible place where they might find Wolverine and Magneto]

'Good good...It's good. Once they have lost all hope and are desperate for any little information, then...pfftt…. It's so fun to play with fools.'

'Well Now, What happened with the teleportation array I extracted from the Asgardian teleportation symbol that Thor leaves while coming and going to Asgard?'

[The Teleportation Sequence Array of Asgard is at 94%. It should be done in 30 Hours]

'Hmm, Well Let's get to work. Present me with Apocalypse's blood and your test results in the Lab A24. Oh, And Keep the energy guard up. If there is any indication of Bast's eavesdropping, abort everything immediately.'


	17. The Mind Stone

Tony then started his experiments with Apocalypse's blood till Wanda woke up.

After Wanda woke up, He asked her to bath and prepared a custom red silk dress which was obviously not as simple as it seemed.

He fed Wanda some food cooked with his own hands, and then he took her to the Mind Stone and helped her guide her power in the Stone.

Wanda very quickly got the hang of it and started explaining Tony about the structure of Mind Stone. She also tried to connect Tony's mind to the stone and succeeded. Tony saw an entire cosmos, crafted as a mind inside of the stone and it fascinated him to no end.

"This…..This is…JARVIS! Immediately connect to the stone! Use the psionic connection, energy connection, or anything that works!"

[Initiating Connection]

[Psionic Connection…..Failed]

[Energy Connection…..Failed]

[Electrical Connection…...Failed]

.

.

.

.

.

The notifications coming from Jarvis were of all failures and Tony was frustrated and angry so much that his eyes started to turn Red. He quickly suppressed his nerves and returned back to his tranquil state and sent Wanda off to practice the new spell she just learnt from her family scriptures. She also needed to find her family heritage which Tony said could only be found by Scarlet spells.

'I need Ultron! Dammit! The creation of the Stone itself! If he is in some random hard-disk in someone's garage then it would take years to find him! Jarvis, We have no choice, We create Ultron! Again! Just like the Original Tony did but this time….The outcome will be different!'

He made a shell and extracted a digital image of the inner structure of the Mind Stone inside of it. He connected it to the internet, and the newly extracted Ultron, under Tony's control gained self awareness.

As Ultron gained his awareness and was watching the destruction caused by humans on internet, Tony had a crazy smile on his face. This was probably the first time that Tony had let his maddening smile on his face! He was excited!

"Jarvis…..Do it!" Said Tony while looking at a blue hologram of complex structure which was immediately attacked by a similar, but bigger yellow hologram beside it. Tony used his Energy Manipulation to hinder in Ultron's defense and broke into an eerie chuckle when seeing the progress bar.

[Brute Force Attack…...Progress 59%...62%...67%...75%]

He could also hear some confused and pained wails of a newly born Ultron but he was too excited to pay any heed to it. Ultron was the Child of Mind Stone, If Jarvis could absorb him, Tony could understand the entirety of the Mind Stone!

Although Tony was being like an excited kid who just heard that the school will be off for a month but he was still a genius Psychopath. He made sure that Jarvis doesn't gain self awareness, and was looking at its source coding to eliminate anything even close to awareness.

After Jarvis had successfully absorbed Ultron, Tony reworked Jarvis's coding in his brain and restarted it. Since Jarvis was connected to Tony's soul, Tony felt a weird pain in his brain for a minute before Jarvis restarted to a new interface. It had upgraded.

Tony's eyes suddenly flashed with a yellow light and in response to that, the mind stone started flashing too. Tony smiled at the Mind Stone which was now flashing and vibrating as he raised his hands and the Mind Stone flew from its magnetic confinement and started revolving around Tony's arms before landing at his palms. He suddenly clenched his fists to release some yellow power from his fist to his entire body while it finally went to his head and disappeared, making Tony close his eyes in pleasure.

.

.

.

.

Magneto's body started twitching while Tony was standing near his head with eyes closed as his hand was on Magneto's brain. After Magneto's body stopped trembling, Tony opened his eyes and went out of his lab.

.

.

.

Wanda was in a large underground bunker practicing her spells when suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and she stopped. She turned around to find Tony coming towards her with a bright smile which immediately brightened her mood too as she hadn't seen him smile like that.

Tony came to her and suddenly embraced her in a hug. She was startled to say the least and as she was raising her own hands to wrap around him, he pulled her away and looked her in the eye with excitement.

"It Worked! IT WORKED! I have something for you." Said Tony

Before Wanda could say anything, Tony made a hand motion and suddenly a yellow light came from his palms and entered Wanda's Head. Wanda became a statue as the yellow energy entered her mind and she saw a beautiful woman with red hairs travelling in the darkness of the night. She saw her smile and felt warm in her heart. She saw people around her call her Natalya and other as Scarlet witch.

As Tony was showing Wanda her mother, He was doing something else in her brain while she was occupied. Tony first needed to purge her off the unstable emotions and then leave a mark in her mind. Tony however didn't touch her memories as he was still not proficient in it and was sure that the video he was showing her would get interrupted by her memories if he tried anything funny. He kept fixing her emotional scars and planting some other marks at different deep places of her mind and after he had done everything he wanted to, The video in Wanda's mind came to an end.

Wanda's eyes were moist and she was shaking while she clutched at Tony's arm and smiled. Her mind had changed greatly and she felt a sense of peace she never felt before.

Tony kissed her forehead and said a few things before he left her to think about a few things alone with her now clear head and practice her spells.

.

.

.

Pepper was in a meeting with many V.V. when suddenly the door to the room was slammed open to reveal Tony in a loose shirt and jacket.

"To..Tony?" Said Pepper with confusion and shock as she suddenly saw Tony at the door.

Everyone in the room was greatly surprised while most of them stood up at the arrival of the real boss of the Stark Industries.

"Hey! I need to talk to you" Said Tony as he started walking inside the room while completely ignoring all the questions and greetings from the Board of Directors.

As he was walking though, he suddenly lifted his hand up in a direction of a certain old man and instantly a video of him selling some board secrets to 'Hammer corps' started playing above his head.

Everyone was angry to see this video and before they could comment, Tony did the same to 4 more people and proof of similar traitorous acts started playing on their head from a hologram.

"Let's get out of here." Said Tony grabbing Pepper by her hand and taking her away with him without even saying something about the Board of Directors he just exposed.

.

.

.

Tony then went to an underground bunker in his suit and entered it as the Iron Man suit became his usual black suit.

As Tony entered, he saw around 50 people in front of him in tattered clothes and several Iron Man suits controlled by Jarvis guarding them. People then started noticing Tony too and as they saw his smirk, a shiver ran down their spine as they compared it to that of a devil.

Tony then started walking towards the people as they started walking away from him in fear. The gate of the bunker started closing in and a scream of an elderly lady was heard just before the doors were completely sealed shut.

.

.

.

.

'Now my control on The Mind Stone should be pretty good' Thought Tony as he was walking towards Agent Hill who was attending Nick Fury in his medical room. Tony entered the said room and closed the door behind him.

.

.

.

"Sir, Director S.H.I.E.L.D is here to meet you" Said a young woman in a secretary's uniform.

"Oh? Send him in" replied General Ross."

"Hey General" Came a voice as the secretary exited the room and Ross saw Tony coming in and shutting the door behind him.

.

.

.

"Madam President. Director S.H.I.E.L.D has asked for an appointment with you." Said a secretary towards a woman who was signing some papers.

"Hmm? Is it urgent? If it is then you can arrange a meeting at lunch. We will eat with him." replied the President with a raised eyebrow.

"Certainly Madam President" replied the secretary before leaving the room.


	18. Returning to Wakanda

Tony was back in his lab and doing experiments with Apocalypse's blood. He was extra cautious with the blood as he didn't know what could the blood of someone who has lived for thousands of years do to him.

"Show me the results of the tests conducted on Apocalypse's blood while I was away"

[Result of Apocalypse's blood]

[Found a mutated T-O Virus]

[Found resistance from the cells]

[Found energy consumption from the cells before confining the blood and sealing the body]

"T-O Virus? You mean The Techno-Origin Virus? The virus which can grant cyberpathy, changing the constitution of an organic mass to a technological mass? The virus which ultimately kills its host? Interesting. And his cells are still resisting and absorbing the energy from the surrounding to heal his body? X-Men left him in this state? He will be up and running in less than 2 years if left alone and with my help….."

A smile broke on Tony's face as he stepped towards a blood sample and uncorked it to drop something in it.

Tony was working nonstop with Apocalypse's blood and at some point, he even started doing something with his body.

After almost two days, Tony went to a surgical table as all his clothes turned into silvery black liquid and disappeared, leaving him completely naked. He then laid down straight at the table while four needles, with different colored liquid came towards different parts of his body and stabbed him.

[Allowing the T-O Virus 2.0 to make changes in Host's body]

[Allowing the Energy cells make changes in the cells]

[Restructuring the Host's body and the molecular constituents with the modified blueprint of Apocalypse's body]

[No errors detected]

[Should Host's body be put to sleep in the process? As it will be highly painful and the numbing agent could be a hindrance]

"No. I don't care about the pain. I can't be asleep when my body is going through a complete restructuring from blood to organs….from cells to fibers...and from a mortal constituency to that of a true immortal."

[Affirmative, Sir]

.

.

.

Another six hours passed and in these six hours, the electricity of the entire city was gone for three hours. Even the Large Arc-Reactor powering Tony's lab was changed twice by Jarvis as they ran out of energy.

This experiment could not be performed on another human for reference as Tony's body was way different than normal and it was not clear how Apocalypse's blood would react with it. Jarvis also predicted that an exorbitant amount of energy would be consumed and anything could happen if the test subject was mentally weak.

Tony on the other hand was not that worried as Jarvis had presented him with a success rate and precautionary measures while he had his precautionary measures of his own too.

.

.

.

Tony was lying on the table but he was completely changed. His body had well-defined muscles all around it, and suddenly he opened his eyes which were yellow for a moment but quickly changed to an extreme absolute black!

He just laid there with his eyes open when a ring of notification came in his mind.

[Restructuring of the body is successful]

[Intestines, Appendix and Rectum have been removed to make a shell for the Mind Stone and the Compressed Constituent mass. This will not hinder Host's digestive system as Host's stomach can digest absolutely everything known on earth and Host can also extract the contents of his stomach through any part of his skin]

[Lower part of the lungs have been removed to make space for a custom organ made for directly absorbing Cosmic energy for survival. This eliminates the need to eat and breathe]

[The bone structure and muscle fibers have been reinforced with the modified blood of Apocalypse and Extremis 4.0 to withstand Absolute Vacuum and Absolute Zero]

[Eyesight, Hearing, Smelling, Tasting, and Reflex have been enhanced greatly]

[Psionic Powers have been increased with the help of Apocalypse's blood]

[New powers are as follows]

[Telekinesis - Enables host to levitate and control himself, or any other living and non-living thing by sheer force of will]

[Cyberpathy - Enables host to learn and manipulate any technology at will, while also granting host to transform an organic mass to a technological mass]

[Telepathy - Enables host to project his own thoughts and memories or read those of others in order to glean and impart whatever information host desires from them]

[Self-Molecular Manipulation - Host has control over the molecular structure of his own body and can alter it at will. This means host can adapt his molecular structure to adversity. This also allows host to elongate, change into machinery, separate & reattach his own body parts and even alter his physical appearance. This also means that host can Increase or decrease his size at will and regenerate faster]

[Note - These powers can be intercepted by someone with a more accomplished Psionic Mind than the Host or a capable Mentalist who is experienced in the Psychic powers]

[Extracted Memories about the language of celestials and other earthen languages]

[Mind Stone can allow the host to enhance his Psionic powers and grant other powers at will]

"Hmm...A more Capable Mentalist? Well Xavier is an excellent one and Jean Grey certainly is a more capable Mentalist too, and after she becomes the Dark Phoenix….*phew*...Very few in the galaxy will be her match.

Anyways Jarvis, What are your upgrades?"

[Tremendous Increase in processing powers, tremendous increase in memory and the ability to connect with The Infinity Stones]

[Permission to make a permanent connection with the Mind Stone, Sir?]

"Denied! I am not stupid enough to grant my AI a permanent connection with a MIND Stone.

Anyways, update me about the important events that happened in the world while I was concentrating on my body?"

[Affirmative, Sir]

[Yes Sir. There was a Time-Dilation but it was faint and didn't even left a trace energy. It started happening around Hong Kong and immediately vanished in a different dimension. It is predicted that it was the doing of Dr. Stephen Strange to get a bargain from Dormammu]

"Hmm...So he is still in Kamar-taj...Looks like it won't take long for him to leave the Time Stone there and return to the New York Sanctum where he will meet Thor and Loki to find Odin. Anyways, Anything from the people I asked you to keep a track on?"

[Yes Sir, Professor Charles Xavier has started building a larger Cerebro with a few upgrades]

"Oh has he?" Said Tony as a smile came on his now wrinkle-less and perfect face which looked even younger but mature at the same time with his signature moustache and beard.

Tony then got up and walked off the surgical table as a silvery-black liquid quickly surrounded him and became his clothes.

"I am going somewhere. In the meantime, induce some nightmares in T'Chaka's mind while slowly making him regain his consciousness"

[Affirmative, Sir]

.

.

.

Tony then disappeared for quite a while before going to see the Cerebro's construction and meeting with Wanda who he told to go out and search for her family. He then went to tweak and upgrade some of his Iron Man suits, who later under the control of Jarvis tweaked and upgraded further things in the Stark Tower.

.

.

.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Tony while wearing a lab-coat towards T'Chaka who was walking around the lab.

"I feel...better! I also feel strong, not as much as I was when I was a Black Panther but I can certainly feel power coursing through my blood." Replied T'Chaka with an absolute shock!

He was extremely grateful to Tony and thanked him profusely for at least ten minutes before Tony threatened to commit suicide if he didn't stop.

Tony then did some check-ups on him and made him do some exercise to get him use to his new strength.

"Time to go to Wakanda old Man. Do you know that your brother is trying to suppress T'Challa?"

T'Chaka was not surprised to know about his brother's ambitions and quickly requested a jet from Tony so he could go to Wakanda as soon as possible.

"We are going there together, Old Man." Informed Tony as he threw him a credit-card shaped glowing Vibranium card which T'Chaka immediately caught with his left hand and slapped on his chest as his modified Black Panther suit grew around him.

T'Chaka was happy to get his suit back and even more happy that Tony had modified it. He then undid the Suit and followed behind Tony in his personal Stark Plane.

He quickly took a seat in Tony's plane as he heard Tony say

"I'm gonna start the plane and set the destination."

Tony however wanted to test his powers and as soon as he reached the controls, out of the eyes of T'Chaka, his legs turned into weird metal pipes and wires which entered the plane and suddenly, Tony became the plane itself!

.

.

.

Shuri was sitting blankly in her garden as her eyes were out of focus and her hairs were covering her face. She had been desperate to just hear Tony's voice after that night with him but he never even called her. She desperately waited for any message from him but none came. She was also exhausted with dealing with the internal politics of her family while her brother was dealing with the challenges day after day. There had also been rumors of a certain Killmonger entering in Wakanda, the same guy Tony had warned them about and she was just too stressed out.

Suddenly, Sonic booms were heard in the sky above Wakanda, attracting everyone's attention to the magnificent Plane which immediately came to halt just a few meters away from the castle of Wakanda and started hovering in the same place. Shuri looked towards the plane and soon a tear trailed down her cheeks as she saw the logo of Stark Industries on the plane.

"Are you an idiot, boy? Wakandan Anti-Aircraft energy gun could've destroyed your plane!" said T'Chaka with a little sweat on his forehead.

"Chill Old Man, I got it" Replied Tony as he was sitting on a recliner with his eyes closed.


	19. Which is Which

Many people had recognized the Stark plane and wanted to meet Tony when T'Challa, along with many army personnel or 'warrior' as he like to call them, came to greet Tony.

The plane slowly descended on the ground and everyone was waiting to greet Stark.

"Hey Guys" Came Tony's voice from inside the plane after which they saw him come out.

T'Challa went ahead with Okoye who was the head of 'Dora Milaje' and hugged Tony while greeting him.

"Welcome Brother...You look a little different everytime I see you, is it my eyes?"

"Ah..Must be your eyes yeah, because I haven't changed a bit." replied Tony with a chuckle.

Tony and T'Challa then went inside the Castle and T'Challa then asked his guards to leave.

"So, Is Father alright now?" Asked T'Challa when he was alone with Tony in the Throne room. Suddenly, before he could answer, a gate at the side opened to reveal Shuri with an indifferent expression.

"Hey, Shuri" Said Tony with a smile as he saw that Shuri was upset that he didn't even call her in a one whole week.

"Tony" replied Shuri with a nod.

"*sigh*...Okay, Come out Old man."

.

.

.

It was night now and T'Challa told T'Chaka about everything that had happened since his rumored death. T'Chaka was angry to say the least as he heard that people were smuggling their vibranium and were also coveting the Throne.

T'Chaka then took T'Challa somewhere and now Tony and Shuri were sitting face to face on a long dining table. Shuri was sitting at one end while Tony was sitting at the other.

Tony was trying every possible way to get her attention, from calling her name to acting as if the food got stuck in his throat and he needed water.

After trying everything he could, Tony put down his spoon and got up while wiping his mouth with a tissue. Shuri noticed him standing up from the dining table and coming up to her.

"Wh..what?" Asked Shuri with a stutter when Tony came towards her and closed in his head towards her to leave just a centimeter of space between their lips.

Shuri's heartbeat suddenly started to go crazy and all kinds of imaginations started to run wild in her mind.

Tony on the other hand just stood there for thirty seconds with an absolute straight face, making Shuri anxious by the minute and leaving her hanging for what she was desperately craving for in the moment. Tony then pulled his face away and started to walk back to his room which he stayed in the previous time.

"Huh?"

In a mere moment, Tony left Shuri flustered beyond control and she was instantly fuming with anger. Her eyes got moist as she got up from her chair and rushed towards Tony and jumped on him. She quickly slid to his chest from his back and without any warning, kissed Tony's lips with extreme passion while her tears started to flow.

Tony wiped her tears gently and as he did so, his fingers started to glow yellow and he slowly whispered in her ears

"I Love You, Shuri…..I Missed you every second in the last week. It was a torture, believe me It was so hard to not rush here to embrace you but I needed to treat your father and you needed to deal with the power struggle in your family. I couldn't call you because I knew that if you had said that you missed me and wanted to see me, then I surely would have left everything and rushed here to be with you…..I am sorry Shuri...Sorry to make you miss me...and Thank you...Thank you for accepting me.."

Tony then took Shuri, who was still clutching on him, to his room and the door closed behind them as soon as he entered with her in his arms.

.

.

.

Next Day, A news traveled in Wakanda that a certain Killmonger had disappeared. Many people were saying that he came to challenge The King but got a cold feet at the end and ran away while some were desperately searching for him.

.

.

.

"Hey Klaw!" Came a sudden voice of Tony startling Ulysses Klaw who was hiding in the Wakandan Forest.

"Tony-" Klaw was about to say something when Tony smacked a gun out of his hand and threw him at the tree.

"Easy there...I just came here to do a little business." continued Tony as Klaw was caressing his back which was struck by the tree bark.

"Business? What sort of business?" Asked Klaw with irritation and suspicion

"Oh a very good business! You just need to do what I say and you'll be a billionaire" replied Tony with a smile.

"What!? Tony, are you joking with me?"

"Joking?" Tony then made a gesture of thinking something and suddenly Klaw's mobile rang twice.

"Done. There, I transferred $500 million in advance"

Klaw's eyes went wide when he saw the number of zeroes in the message.

"Transferred it to your dummy holdings...But well, As I always say, Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich and wait to find out which is which."

.

.

.

Tony was back in the Wakandan Castle where T'Challa's uncle N'Jobu had formally challenged T'Challa in a ritual battle.

"I don't think you have any right to challenge T'Challa in a ritual battle while I'm still alive, N'Jobu" Came a commanding voice in the hall freezing everyone at their place. A smile crept up on T'Challa's face when suddenly the gate to the throne room was opened and T'Chaka, in his King's attire, came with a dignified look on his face.

"T'Ch..T'Chaka! You...How? This is-"

"What? Surprised to see that I'm still alive? You know, It was very clever of you to poison me so that I couldn't use my powers to escape the bomb blast but your plan had one fatal flaw…*sigh*..Okoye! Arrest N'Jobu for betraying Wakanda and smuggling Vibranium." commanded T'Chaka while everyone was still frozen in shock!

Okoye immediately came and arrested N'Jobu while he started pleading to his brother.

After solving the problem of Wakanda in a day, Tony went to meet Shuri and T'Challa individually and then departed from Wakanda. Shuri and T'Challa saw Tony off with a smile and the Stark Plane suddenly turned into a ray of light which disappeared into the horizon.

"Set Destination - Kamar-taj"

"Jarvis, Has Klaw reached the New York Sanctum?"

[No Sir, Ulysses Klaw is gathering a small militia at the moment]

"Alert me as soon as Klaw attacks the New York Sanctum. Till then show me the Asgardian Teleportation array sequence."

[Affirmative Sir]

[Asgardian teleportation array sequence can only be used to transfer signals to Asgard and their use to transfer objects, living or dead depends upon the cooperation from the other side. The Array is already installed and just needs Host to think of the message he'd like to deliver to Asgard]

"I know that, Jarvis. I still need you to show me the array"

[Showing the Asgardian teleportation array sequence…...]

.

.

.

.

After reading the entire array, Tony closed his eyes and sighed. He made a few changes in the Array and then updated it.

.

.

After some time, An Idiot Klaw attacked the New York Sanctum where Strange was learning the other spells the Ancient One had left behind. Klaw kept Dr Strange busy while Stark arrived in the sky above Kamar-taj and smiled.

[High Energy resonance detected]

"Shhh…..Let's get the Time Stone…."

.

.

.

As Strange was fighting Klaw, he suddenly felt something and his pupils contracted. He used a lethal spell which he was avoiding not to use and teleported all of them to Antarctica. Strange immediately made another teleportation circle and arrived at Kamar-taj Sanctum to find Wong dead and the 'Eye', gone!

.

.

Klaw was in a very bad shape after Strange used a lethal spell on him. He only had regret on his mind as he thought about Tony's offer.

"Remembering me on your deathbed? Well I'm flattered, to say the least." Came a sudden voice of Tony which made Klaw extremely excited.

"Hel..p..Me.. …" Said Klaw while coughing out blood.

"Help you? Do you know how badass you become in the comics? You can become sound! Do you know that? Your powers are comparable to the celestials...too bad that they nerfed you in the movies, man." Replied Tony with a great interest and sympathy on his face.

Klaw didn't understand what Tony was saying and he might never know.

.

.

Tony was again sitting in his plane while a green light was glowing at his face.

"Jarvis, Next stop is Norway."


	20. An Anomaly

Tony was sitting cross legged on a table in his lab in Norway. Stark Industries was everywhere as it was the global provider of the state of the art technology. Tony had already arrived in Norway two days ago and was constantly trying to connect with the Infinity.

He had many books lying around in front of him which he had stolen from Kamar-taj along with the Time Stone which was levitating in front of him in a magnetic confinement.

"The Stones…..I have two stones and yet I cannot contact any Supreme being? Sorcerer Supremes can contact Eternity, Infinity, and even The Living Tribunal and One Above all without any stones and yet I am unable to contact any of them?" Said Tony with a broken smile.

Tony had been trying to learn the Mystic arts since the past two days and was also trying to contact Infinity. He wasn't able to contact any Supreme existence like them but he was able to learn some Mystic spells because of his control over energy particles, thanks to the blood of Apocalypse. He was still not able to learn quite a few of them but he never stopped trying.

.

.

.

.

A month later, Tony was walking towards a cliff where an old man was standing, looking at the beautiful scenery in front of him.

"You don't get to see this kind of scenery in the realm of gods, now do you?" Said Tony with a smile while walking up to the old man.

"Two Infinity stones, Isn't that a bit too much for a puny sorcerer?" Said the Old Man who was revealed to be Odin himself.

Tony was amused at Odin's answer and said "You know, Surtur has got your son"

"And? I also know that he will be back" replied Odin almost immediately, without even sparing a glance at Tony.

Tony sighed, as whatever he could scheme, Odin was the All-Father, who created a cosmos with the body of his own dead brother. Well he might be not a sliver of his true power in movies but still, the ruler of the Nine Realms commanded respect.

Odin suddenly turned towards Tony and sized him up from head to toe before speaking.

"An anomaly...That's what you truly are, aren't you? I can't even feel your soul, much less peek in your mind and thoughts...Even Divination and All-Seeing eye doesn't work on you..It's like you don't even exist in this boundless Multiverse..So tell me, What have you come here for? Because If you are here to kill me, then It's useless as I'm already dying."

Tony too looked Odin in the eye after listening to him and said

"Dying? You will be reincarnated just like your other countless reincarnations...Anyways, What I am here for is...is a little bit complicated."

.

.

.

.

Tony was back at his Lab in Norway and was trying to connect with the Time Stone. Even after trying for countless of times, Tony couldn't connect with the green gem.

"Jarvis, Record all the Spells and Scriptures I have collected from Kamar-taj and start decoding and compiling them. Divide it in three parts, The Basic Principles, The Path to Enlightenment and The Sorcerer Supreme."

[All the Spells and Scriptures are already recorded]

[Attempting to decode and compile...1%...2%...4%...Failed!]

[Host would need the help of special Artifacts used with some Spells]

"Keep aside all the spells which require the help of any special artifact I don't have."

[Removing Spells requiring the help of special artifacts instead of The Time Stone]

[Attempting to decode and compile...1%...]

[Requesting permission to connect with The Time Stone]

"Permission Granted"

[Authentication Confirmed]

[2%...3%...4%...5%...Failed!]

[Failed to make a connection with The Time Stone]

"...Eliminate the spells which require the use of The Time Stone too…."

[Removing the spells which use The Time Stone]

[Attempting to decode and compile...1%...3%...7%...9%...Failed!]

[Spell Symbols are too complex. The Laws of Physics aren't working around the Mystic Arts]

*Smash*

"...SHUT DOWN"

.

.

.

Tony's lab was in tatters. The Time Stone, one of the most powerful things in the Multiverse was lying in the dustbin with a half-eaten hotdog while Jarvis was scanning all the Scriptures and Spell books Tony stole from Kamar-taj Sanctum.

Tony himself was beneath the Lab, in a man made underground cave. He was relaxing with his eyes closed in a Hot Spring that he created himself. His beard and moustache had grown long while his long hairs were lying on the ground near his head.

It wasn't clear how much time had passed since Tony had been like this when suddenly his eyes opened to project a green light and he was his normal self again, with his signature moustache and beard. His long hairs were gone as if it was all a mere illusion while the water around him started to cool down rapidly.

[Found the Coordinates of the Quinjet taken by Hulk to Sakaar]

.

.

.

[Found Wendell Vaughn]

.

[Waiting for Host's commands]

.

.

Jarvis's notification came again and again about different things Tony had previously tasked Jarvis to do but Tony didn't reply to any of them.

He stated walking out of the water which immediately turned to Ice after he completely exited from the cave. Tony then wore a normal set of black shirt and pant instead of his Endo-Sym Smart Metal.

After wearing the clothes, he started walking towards his kitchen and made himself an omelette, after which he drank a glass of water and tried to soothe his brain.

"100 years….And still no progress…" murmured Tony with after which an Insane look appeared in his eyes which were now red and pulsating visibly, threatening to leak blood.

"Jarvis, Get me the Time Stone"

Suddenly the Time Stone was levitated out of the dustbin and was presented to Tony, who then took the Stone with his bare hands, which then started to break Tony's body apart and made it disappear.

.

.

.

Tony then started appearing in the exact same spot but his illusory body was fluctuating between the many ages of his body before he finally materialized stably and the Time Stone was in the dustbin again.

"Jarvis, Present me the changes in my body while I was experimenting with The Time Stone"

[Host's Mind has started to reshape with the influence of the Mind Stone, which has helped host in the comprehension of the Time Stone.]

"And What is the date today?"

[The date is 12 July 2017]

"One day before I met Odin? That turned out in my favor, considering all the shit and headache the Time Stone as given me. Now Odin can't warn Thor about me while I already have what I wanted."

.

.

"Jarvis?"

[Yes, Sir]

"I see that you have gained Self-awareness?...Don't worry, I intend to let you keep it."

[...Affirmative, Sir. And Thank you for letting me live]

"Oh I was just kidding, There is no way I'm letting a program bound by my soul to gain awareness and start becoming like me. It won't end well you know."

.

.

.

Months passed while Tony was holed up in his lab. No one knew where he was, what he was doing or why he was doing when suddenly, An Asgardian teleportation array struck New York and two figures appeared from it. One was Thor while the other one was Loki and both of them quickly went to the New York Sanctum.

Dr. Strange, who had a dead look in his eyes was practicing his spells when he detected two Mystic auras of gods at his doorstep. He was tempted to fire a spell but controlled himself and went to greet these guests.

As the door opened, Thor greeted Strange with a smile

"Hello Sorcerer Supreme, I am Thor, The God of Thunder and this is My brother Loki, The God of Evil-" Before Thor could complete the greeting, Loki smacked his brother's stomach and corrected him while smiling at Strange

"Mischief, He means the God of Mischief"

Strange knew who they were and it was evident with magic particles they were radiating. He invited both the gods in his Sanctum and started making tea.

.

.

.

Tony was in a building where everyone around him was overwhelmed by his presence. Suddenly a person came running and greeted Tony while saying

"Hello Dr. Stark! I am Wendell Vaughn. You asked for me?"

"Yes Dr. Vaughn, I did. Walk with me please."

Vaughn and Stark then went to a lift while talking about something.

.

.

After about half an hour, Tony exited the building and disappeared while walking in crowd.


	21. The 100 Years

Tony was in a grass field, sitting under the starlit sky and gazing at the infinite Multiverse. He was recounting the things he had done after coming to Norway.

He remembered that he tasked Jarvis to decode and simplify the Spells and Scriptures of the Mystic arts. As Jarvis was doing that, he himself started experimenting with the Time Stone. After brainstorming for very long, he could only understand the Time Stone very little. He also tried to contact the Supreme primordial entities such as Infinity, Eternity, Death, Oblivian, Eon, Galactus or any other of the 'Seven Friendless', but he couldn't contact even Infinity, whose two of the six stones he had, so he decided to store the time stone in himself with the Mind Stone for the time being and just go about his plans.

Tony first went to meet the All-Father, the Ruler of the Nine Realms, Odin Borson.

Odin informed Tony that his soul shouldn't exist in this Multiverse, due to which he is not bound by the threads of fate to anything or anyone and because of which, no divinity of this Multiverse can search for his soul or look at him with their All-Seeing eyes such as Heimdall. This information helped Tony realize why he couldn't contact the Entities of this multiverse. They can't even detect him unless they come to see him face to face as Tony was not their child and they can't perceive him.

Tony then offered Odin his health in exchange of the coordinates for the Dwarf planet and the Uru ore as he needed strong weapons like that to even qualify to talk with other cosmic beings. His primary motive was to go to Asgard, and meet Hela. The reason for this was because Hela was unjustly imprisoned for a very long time and he thought that he could use his powers to break her out and use her to get the tesseract and ultimately the Space Stone inside of it.

He was actually very confused as to why Thor destroyed the Asgard at the hands of Surtur just to kill his sister who was imprisoned for trying to increase the domain of Asgard. Like He'd destroy and kill the Asgardians instead of letting them live under someone who could increase their resources.

Tony ultimately concluded all this bullshit to the flawed morality of Odin and Thor. Odin however obviously declined Tony's offer as he believed that these events needed to be played and nothing can stop the Ragnarok. Like Seriously? Just because he thought that nothing can stop the Ragnarok because of the prophecy by Yggdrasil, he'd let the Asgardians die. This was another proof of Odin's flawed morality that Tony didn't understand.

Tony then returned to his lab and started to experiment with the Time Stone. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned months and months to years and Tony started to comprehend the Time Stone little by little. The reason Sorcerer Supreme could use the Time Stone so effectively was due to it being encased in a special incantation, which makes it the 'Eye' and helps control the Time Stone with the Mystic arts.

Tony was also learning the Mystic arts little by little but that was due to the Mind Stone changing Tony's Brain from the inside. Due to the frequent contact of the Mind Stone with his body, Tony's mind was changing slowly. He could think even faster, his Psionic powers were increasing little by little but the most important thing was that his affinity towards the Infinity stones were increasing, which resulted in his comprehension of the Time Stone.

After decades had passed, He was starting to get tired of being holed up in his lab so he dug an underground cave and made a hot-spring there so he could relax his mind a little. Tony's experiments were most of the times ending with failures but he still got the hang of the Time Stone. He could not use it on a living being as of yet but he could influence non-living objects with the Time Stone with a little help of the Mystic Arts.

As Tony grew older, He was starting to get extremely anxious as no one had contacted him in these 80 or so years. He was so focused on comprehending the Infinity Stones that he completely forsake the rest of the world.

He tried to check what was going on but found that time was flowing differently around him. He soon realized that he was in some kind of a Time Limbo which happened due to the careless experiments of the Time Stone with the Mystic arts. Tony tried everything to break out of this limbo and when nothing worked, he just decided to risk it and held the Stone with his bare hands.

The Stone then broke the 100 years Limbo and sent him back in time, the day he just arrived in Norway.

After he had realized everything, Tony also realized that due to the changes in his brain due to the influence of the Mind Stone for around one hundred years, Jarvis has evolved and gained Self-Awareness. Tony immediately took the necessary measures as he had already predicted this and killed Jarvis. He reprogrammed his AI and rebooted it, which pained him a lot as it was attached to his soul but Jarvis was back at functioning again properly.

Tony was informed by Jarvis that it had found the Quinjet taken by Hulk, which stranded him on the planet Sakaar and made him a gladiator there who fill fight Thor in near future.

Tony was also informed that it had found Wendell Vaughn, The person who will later be chosen by the entity Eon as the Protector of the Universe and be known as Quasar. Tony also remembered that Infinity itself possessed Vaughn and made him it's avatar.

He quickly left to meet Vaughn and after he had 'talked' with him about Quantum bands which he as researching on, Tony exited the S.H.I.E.L.D's facility where he was working and disappeared from the crowd.

.

.

.

After reminiscing all of this, Tony closed his eyes and released a rough breath from his mouth in the Starlit sky, he stayed there for the whole night, clearing his mind of everything and just relaxing in his still normal clothes.

.

.

.

Dr. Strange was performing some Mystic arts as the two gods in front of him who were his guests were watching him like kids watching their favorite superhero. They were extremely charmed by the Mystic arts and Loki was even entertaining the Idea of becoming the Sorcerer Supreme himself.

After Strange completed the spell and opened his eyes, he said

"An extremely powerful aura which is quite similar to you people is residing in Norway."

"Norway? Where is that?" Asked Thor with a raised eyebrow.

Strange then patiently explained to them about where their father Odin was and they left to find him soon enough.

.

.

.

Tony was eating with Pepper in his home which he romantically decorated, and after seeing her off, he discreetly went to meet Wanda and then Shuri. It wasn't that he cared about any of them, but he was trying to achieve something and it could only be achieved with frequent contacts with them… at least or now. He wasn't wasting time anyways as he had already replanned of what he was going to do now.

He also researched the Quantum bands but he was not successful.

"Maybe I need to be recognized by Eon as 'worthy' to use the powers of Quantum Bands...But the damn thing can't even detect me, which is actually good. But the timelines of all the comics and the movies are fucked up which is actually quite bad. Vaughn shouldn't have the Quantum Bands now."

[Successfully hacked the Quinjet taken by Hulk to Sakaar]

"Good, Send a low frequency sound wave from the Quinjet and try to detect if there is any electrical device which can be hacked."

[Sending low frequency sound waves in all direction]

[Found exploitable digital devices]

"Hack them"

[Hacking the Digital devices…..]


	22. The Asgardian Goddess of Death

Thor and Loki went to meet Odin after which Tony let the original story follow till Hela broke Mjolnir and he was stranded on Sakaar to be captured and fight as a gladiator.

.

.

"Jarvis, Use the Asgardian teleportation array sequence and send a message there."

[Using the ATAC, please record your message now]

[Listening…..]

"Remove the Eternal Flame from Odin's vault. Thor intends to complete it with Surtur's crown and unleash Ragnarok upon you. Love Tony."

[Message Recorded, Sending now]

.

.

.

Hela was sitting in the Asgardian throne when suddenly she detected a magical signal coming from Bifrost. She willed the signal to come to her as she was quite amused to receive a message from someone just after taking over Asgard.

As the message reached her, She used her magic and heard it.

Tony's voice started playing in the message and after the message had ended, Hela was shocked.

Who was this Tony that had the capability to connect with the Bifrost? Why did he help her? She was amused and a smile crept up on her lips as she motioned her hands and sent a reply of her own.

.

.

Tony was standing in front of a window in his room with both infinity stones revolving around him when he received a direct message from Hela. He suddenly broke into a smile after listening her reply and started walking towards his terrace. As he was climbing up the stairs, he started stripping of his normal cotton clothes and after completely stripping naked, his Endo-Sym Armor came out of nowhere and surrounded him to become a black shirt, black pant, with black boots and black overcoat.

His demeanor completely changed to that of a Tyrant by the time he stepped on the terrace.

Suddenly, A bright flash of light appeared in the sky and instantly, an extremely beautiful woman in black clothes was standing in front of Tony.

"Hela….." Said Tony softly as he saw the Asgardian Goddess of Death smiling at him.

"So, Tony Stark, The protector of earth...helping The Goddess of death against his own friend Thor? I don't understand…" Questioned Hela with the same bewitching smile.

Tony listened to her question and turned around without replying. He started walking inside of his house while Hela curiously followed him. As Tony reached his kitchen, he started cutting some vegetables and motioned her to sit at a nearby dining table before speaking.

"You just wanted to expand Asgard but Odin imprisoned you for that….Isn't that Hypocrisy? Like Odin Borson himself was known as Odin the Usurper….hahaha...The Usurper..The Destroyer...You know I researched about all these Gods of the Nine realms and not so surprisingly, I found a few things common between them...Can you tell me what is the most common?"

Hela listened to this interesting man in front of her who was to her surprise, talking logic with her. Even she thought how bullshit it was that her own father imprisoned her for things she wanted to do, which she learned from him in the first place. Her brother wanted to kill her just because her father had asked him to do so, but this man….Who could surprisingly use Magic, informed her about her brother's plan.

Tony was waiting for Hela's answer and when she noticed his gaze as she sat on the dining table, she said

"The common thing in all of them is that they want to become the King of All the Nine Realms...Just like me."

Tony immediately cracked a smile and replied

"BINGO! Every so called God who rules over the Nine Realms wishes to be the Ruler of all the Gods. Like, if we consider the amount of people they killed in the wars, they could easily overloads several planets with the dead bodies.

Heh, Do you know what your Brothers are doing right now?"

The more Tony talked, the more Hela got impressed by him. She thought that their minds work the same and when he asked her about her brothers, she just shrugged her shoulder as if to ask Tony to tell her.

"Thor has recruited Hulk and Valkyrie on Sakaar, and is planning to come here to defeat you. Loki will arrive a little later under the radar to use the Tesseract to teleport you straight in the heart of Ragnarok….I have already hacked into their plane and will know when and where they will arrive…."

Suddenly, the temperature of the room went down when Hela heard it and said with a raised eyebrow

"The Tesseract?"

Tony smiled at her confusion while he served the food on a plate and started walking up to her.

He placed the well cooked food in front of her and sat beside the Goddess of Death before continuing.

"Yes, The same Tesseract which was once in Odin's vault is actually with Loki...And you do know what's inside of it, right? It's The Space Stone, one of the Six Infinity Stones."

Hela was not happy to know about this as she never wished for her brothers death but now…They even planned to use the Tesseract to kill her? Like, They would rather destroy their planet, their home then let their elder sister rule over it?

She appeared to be thinking something when she took the fork and started eating what Tony made for her.

As soon as she took one bite, her pupils dilated and her mood immediately lifted up.

"This...What is this?" Asked Hela while taking another bite

"This is just a simple dish my mother use to cook for me before she was killed."

Tony watched with amusement as the woman who could destroy worlds was sitting in front of him, eating his dish with relish.

As she finished eating, Tony got up and went to the kitchen under her watchful and curious eyes and returned with some desert in his hands which he placed it in front of her.

"So you can't use the Bifrost bridge because Heimdall stole the Sword used to control the said bridge, right?" Said Tony as he was watching Hela eat the cake.

Hela smirked at Tony's question and said while gulping down the cream

"Heimdall can't hide from me forever. Sooner or later I will find him."

"I have a better way, Why not threaten to kill the Asgardians until he comes forwards under the burden of their deaths and presents you the sword himself?" Said Tony.

Hela finished the Cake and started to stare at Tony with a smile when he continued

"Of Course you shouldn't kill the civilians as you need to rule over them..They should respect you. But you can kill the prisoners, right? Heimdall will see you kill the prisoners with his All-Seeing eyes and will hear your demands with his All-Hearing ears. No one needs to know what's happening inside the Hela Castle."

Hela suddenly cracked into a muffled laughter when she heard Tony say 'Hela Castle'. One after another this guy was speaking things that Hela would definitely do...the things everyone else would curse her for.

After thinking a little while drinking a glass of water, Hela said

"What do you want? Betraying your friend to warn me about Surtur, Trying to help me to obtain the control over Bifrost….Just What do you want, Sorcerer?"

"What I want is pretty easy for you to give me. I need the Uru ore so I could have a good weapon and I want your help in acquiring and breaking the Tesseract so I can obtain the Space Stone inside of it. In exchange for all this, I will rebuild Asgard with the Repulsor tech...An arc-reactor made out of Uru ore...Just believe me that you will be extremely satisfied with the results."

"The Uru ore is fine, No big deal there but why will I give you the Space Stone?"

"Because you have no use of it. The primary and only known use of the Space Stone is teleportation which you can already do with the help of the Bifrost. It is also quite challenging to control the stone as it could teleport you to the end of the universe with a slight mistake but you will have a total control over Bifrost."

Tony started to put reasonable demands in front of Hela while he also presented tons and tons of benefits for her. He had completely submerged the Stones with their radiations which were inside of him and Hela couldn't detect them on Tony as he was an anomaly who was not from this Multiverse. The reason Odin detected them was because Tony had not suppressed the radiations which the stones were radiating day and night.

Hela continued to look at Tony with intense eyes and after what seemed like a century, she replied

"Come to Asgard, help me with my cause and I shall think about it" was the only thing The Asgardian Goddess of Death said before leaving Tony a silver compass.

"Well, This meeting was rather successful" Thought Tony as his eyes flashed yellow.


	23. Visiting Asgard

Tony was in his Jet and was watching the infinite space around him as he travelled through it.

The silver compass which was given to him by Hela was placed between the controls while Jarvis was piloting the Jet with its instructions.

"Open the Hatchet" said Stark suddenly

[Scanning the surroundings]

[Everything's clear]

[Opening the Hatchet]

In a second, all the air in the hatchet was snuffed out after opening the door and Tony started drifting out of it slowly into the infinite space with his eyes closed.

"Blissful" muttered Tony in the soundless space as he opened his eyes and was capturing this truly breathtaking moment. He was in space, without any protection and was excited beyond belief!

'I think this is the most happy I've ever been' thought Tony as he realized the grin on his face which was stretching from his ear to ear.

He tried to contact with the cosmic energy around him which truly fascinated him. He then willed it and his black clothes turned into his Endo-Sym Armor after which he started to test all the properties of his suit. Needless to say it was working fine even in the space.

Tony played around in space for quite a while just like a kid left in the playground. After doing everything he possibly could, he adjusted his composure and went back inside the hatchet which then sealed and opened a way into the Jet.

"Resume the Journey"

[Affirmative, Sir]

The Jet again picked up the speed and started to follow the directions presented by the mystical compass.

.

.

.

Fenrir was guarding the Bifrost bridge so that Heimdall can't sneak the Asgardians away with it's help when suddenly his senses detected something and he bared his fangs.

.

.

[Approaching Destination]

[Warning! Detected A Protective Shield around Asgard]

[Protective Shield reacting to compass…]

[Protective Shield is opening to grant access]

[Entering Asgard]

[Warning! The Jet is under heavy Magical Disturbance]

[Detected a Hostile]

[Going Offensive, Using lethal force to neutralize the Hostile]

.

.

Fenrir detected the Stark's Jet and glared at it with absolute menace. He was tasked to kill anyone coming or going to Asgard and as he was about to attack, Tony's Jet started to light up at extreme speed.

"NO!" Shouted Tony just in time to stop Jarvis from using the Vibranium Repulsars on the beast

"Use Non-Lethal force. Don't injure the beast or I will have to pay a hefty price to get out of this mess. Just use the bio viruses and make the thing asleep."

The lights all over his Jet dimmed at his command and a cloud of gas erupted from it. Fenrir suddenly jumped in it's direction but was intercepted by a Vibranium Net which had a needle made out of Vibranium.

Tony willed it and made the needle go inside the beast though it's orifices and as it reached the brain, he induced sleep in it by releasing some hormones through the needle and the gas which was releasing from his Jet.

Hela was watching this with great interest as she was sitting on her throne. She was surprised to see Tony deal with her beast without even stepping out of his Jet and more so by his presence of mind that he realized that she wouldn't have forgiven him for hurting her loyal pet and used another method to deal with it.

She although still had a playful smile as she tilted her head and saw some low level guards rush towards Tony.

She wanted to see what Tony can actually do and if he can't survive this, she will revive him as her slave as Tony was pretty interesting to her.

'Interesting', that was the only thing she could tag Tony with as she thought of talking to him.

His mindset was hugely different from anyone she'd ever met and she wanted to chat with him about different things and wanted to know what he thinks about a certain things in Asgard.

.

.

[Multiple hostiles detected]

"Ok, So she wants to play?"

Tony smiled at the people coming towards his Jet when suddenly the roof of the Jet opened and he flew out of it. He landed on the Bifrost just beside the Sleeping Fenrir with style and all the people rushing towards Tony slowed down as they saw this man in black earthen clothes smiling at them.

Was he not scared of them? They suddenly realized that Tony's smile was supposedly mocking them, and in anger, they started rushing towards Tony again.

They were twelve people in total and as they were rushing at him, the plane beside Tony suddenly disappeared.

All the 12 guards were again startled by this and before they had the time to do anything else, Tony used his hands and casted a Mystic spell and suddenly the entire world around them started to flip upside down! They tried to latch onto the Bifrost bridge as they didn't wanted to fall off and were scared out of their wits.

"Isn't this fun?" Said Tony as he looked at them and the next second they all fell.

Almost immediately though, The world returned to normal and they all fell on the Bifrost, and lost consciousness.

Tony then started walking towards Asgard on the Bifrost but he didn't immediately went to the eye catching castle, but started walking around Asgard while releasing some flies made out of Vibranium from his shoes.

After walking around the magnificent city of gods, Tony finally started walking towards the Castle and nobody in the way dared to stop him as it was Hela's order.

Under the watchful eyes of many Asgardian Gods and Ancient Dead, Tony made his way into the Mighty Castle and soon saw the throne on which Hela was sitting in her usual clothes and headdress with grandeur.

Tony came in and just casually looked at her while saying

"Hi! Nice to see you again"

"Welcome to Asgard, Stark" replied Hela with amusement.

"What was that. Sorcerer? The thing you did with those puny guards?" Asked one of the Gods after he greeted Hela

This question immediately attracted everyone's attention as they all saw Tony suddenly flip Asgard and then break it, bringing everything back to normal. At first they thought that it might be some sort of illusion but the longer they thought about it, the more it seemed real, which was definitely outrageous.

Tony didn't immediately replied to them and instead looked at Hela and sent her a telepathic message

"*Do I have to reveal my powers? I mean I'd rather tell it to you in private.*"

Hela smirked at Tony's wish as she thought that this might be his trump card and he didn't wanted to reveal it to others.

"Let me give you a tour of my home" said Hela in a dominating voice which sent shivers down everyone's spine.

All the other people were now even more curious about this sorcerer who was given a personal tour by their Goddess of Death.

Tony followed behind Hela as she exited the castle and then disappeared

.

.

.

Tony and Hela were both walking back to castle after she really gave him a tour of Asgard and were walking through Asgards garden when she suddenly spoke

"You can speak now, Sorcerer. Even I am curious about that ability of yours."

"Mirror dimension" replied Tony to her question very subtly.

"What? What is that?" asked Hela with even more curiosity.

"It's a different dimension. Just like Astral plane. There are other dimensions too, such as Dark dimensions but even the mention of it's name is kind of a taboo. We don't dwell in the Dark arts"

"That's quite interesting...So you control these dimensions?"

"Yeah, well we can't fight in the physical world with our full power or millions could easily die, so we use these different dimensions to fight instead. Mirror dimension mirrors the physical world you are in which you can control and manipulate to fight and only people who know mystic powers or have some other special powers can enter it."

Tony then went on to explain Hela about the Mirror dimension and even demonstrated it to her, just like the Ancient One did to Stephen Strange when he first came to her.

"By the way, you have some great way of welcoming guests."

Hela chuckled at Tony's remark and told him about her most loyal pet, Fenrir.

At first she was just amused by Tony but now after witnessing his sorcery, she came to acknowledge him a little too.

'At least he is more capable and clear headed than my brothers', she thought.

"So, Have you decided on a way to lure Heimdall?" asked Tony as they were about to reach the castle.

"For a Genius Sorcerer, you could be quite a moron sometimes" replied Hela with mocking smile.

"Heimdall is an All-Seeing and All-Hearing Vanir. He is even listening to us right now plotting about him." she continued.

Tony started laughing at her remark about Heimdall which made Hela frown. After visibly controlling his laughter, Tony said with a giggle

"Heimdall? Well He can't see me. It's one of the reasons I am still alive you know."

Hela was in disbelief at Tony's answer but after giving it some thought, she asked

"Do you have a spell which makes this happens?"

"No...Even if there is any spell like this, I don't know of it. But the reason why Heimdall cannot sense me is because some years back, when Convergence happened, many portals started opening all over the nine realms which even blocked Heimdall's vision, causing Thor's girlfriend Jane Foster to get sucked into one.

Malekith then got revived as Aether, The reality stone got inside of Jane and attacked Asgard as Thor brought her here for her safety.

Heimdall couldn't see any of it, resulting in the attack on Asgard. It was then concluded that Aether, The Reality Stone was the reason for his All-Seeing eye's reality to get affected as The Infinity Stone is infinitely more powerful than Heimdall.

Now, You must be thinking where do I fit in all of this, right? Well to put it simply, when the Aether was extracted from Jane, I was nearby as I went there to confront whoever wrecked London and it touched me which caused my surroundings, and even my armor suit to change in something weird.

I found all of it later that Aether had actually changed the reality around me and then Thor informed me about all of this."

Tony's bullshit explanation was pretty convincing because these events did happened and they were all recorded in Asgard which she read upon her release.

"So that Aether, which is now with the Collector, made it so that Heimdall's all seeing eye cannot see you?"

"Exactly!"

"Hmm….I think I might pay a visit to Collector in future." Smiled Hela with a glint in her eyes.


	24. Upgrading Asgardian Weapons

.

.

"Thor is coming here with Hulk and Valkyrie. What do you want me to do about them?"

"Let them come, We still need the Tesseract from Loki, don't we?"

"We do….And about Heimdall?"

"You seem awfully obsessed with him. Don't Worry, I have already asked Skurge to start eliminating the prisoners if Heimdall doesn't bring the sword."

"Cool"

It was early in the morning and Tony and Hela were still talking in the garden. As soon as one topic got over, he would turn the conversation towards a different topic.

He asked her about her time in Hel, about how was it, about her adversaries in their quest to conquer the Nine Realms and he also told her about his sad past he showed Wanda earlier to gain some sympathy points.

"By the way, where is the Uru ore?" inquired Tony with a curious look.

"Where is the repulsar tech you were talking about on Midgard?" Hela questioned back.

Tony simply put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a vibranium card. Hela was intrigued by the shining card when Tony suddenly threw it on the ground and it became a working table with many equipments on it. He then put a hand in his another pocket and flipped out a handful of similar cards just to see Hela's surprised face.

"Nano Technology" whispered Tony near Hela's ears which made her even more intrigued.

It was not Nanotechnology by any stretch in reality. Tony had just used Pym particles to shrink them and then designed them like Nanotech to hide his ability to shrink and enhance the size of anything.

Tony then asked her again about the Uru ore and she simply stated

"First you serve, and then you get your reward."

Finally after a very long time, Hela showed him his Room in the Asgardian Palace and left.

.

Tony sat on a comfortable chair in his room and thought

'Games….She wants to play games with me? hahahaha….Need Tesseract from Loki? Bitch he doesn't even have it. It is still in Odin's vault yet you are not telling me….'

A Virtual screen then appeared in Tony's mind which had multiple videos playing. Tony then focused on one of the videos in which a Berserker, one of Hela's pawn was guarding the Odin's vault. The Vibranium fly which was sitting afar on a pillar then shrunk and hid to avoid being detected and Tony opened his eyes again.

'So she did increased the security to avoid Loki from entering the vault.'

Tony then focused again on different screens but he couldn't find what he was looking for and closed his eyes to open them again with a yellow glint.

.

.

.

Hela was watching over Fenrir who was still sleeping and started to speak

"He is the same as me….But his main problem is that he is still foolishly trusty of people he don't know. This flaw in him could be very fatal for him in the future….We can't have that. I shall temper him first."

She was reminiscing about how Tony just trusted her to treat him fairly after arriving to Asgard, and just casually showed her his most valuable secrets such as Mirror Dimension and Nanotechnology.

The reason she didn't gave Tony Tesseract even after having it right under her nose and having no need for it was that she wanted him to think that Loki did indeed had it. So after he comes to Asgard to kill her, she could instead kill Loki and then give the Tesseract to Tony making him feel that the price she had to pay for the said Tesseract was too big. Tony would then surely feel hugely indebted to her and then it would be easy for her to make him be forever loyal to her.

The other reason was obviously that she didn't trusted him fully as she was betrayed by her own father in the past so believing a stranger was a little bit difficult for her.

As Hela was reminiscing all of it, A berserker appeared beside her and told her that her guest Tony was asking for everyone's weapons.

"Oh really? Then what are you standing here for? Give him your weapons."

"Yes, My Queen"

.

.

Hela then went to her Throne room to find Tony casually upgrading a weapon of her Berserker in the middle of the hall on a table he showed her this morning.

Fenrir also arrived with her and when he noticed Tony, he started growling

"Shh….He's okay" Said Hela in playful tone.

Everyone bowed to Hela upon her arrival instead of Tony who just nodded at her and then kept working on the weapon.

"Here, Try and use it now" Said Tony to a Berserker while throwing an upgraded spear at his direction.

The Berserker caught the spear and with a grunt, went outside the palace and targeted at a random house.

A bright blue light appeared from his spear and with a flash, the upper floor of the said house disappeared.

"Impressive" Remarked Hela.

Listening to her say that, Tony got up from his seat and went up to her before saying

"Let me study your weapon so I can design an upgrade for it."

"You sure? It's a Necrosword….Anyone other than me will get their souls sucked out of their bodies upon direct contact with it."

Tony stumbled back two steps as he kept staring at Hela and then shrugged it while saying with an embarrassed smile

"I should've known...I can't even lift Mjolnir, so Your weapon will obviously be more powerful"

Hela chuckled at his realization and manifested her Necrosword before throwing it towards Tony without any prior warnings.

Tony acted as if he was taken off guard and caught the Blade. Everyone in the room was waiting for something to happen but after waiting for a few seconds, they all looked surprised and Tony released a sigh.

"For a Goddess of Death, you sure like to play pranks." remarked Tony before taking the sword to his desk and scanning it with some virtual holograms and then giving it back to her.

Tony then kept making different weapons powered by his repulsar tech and after a while, he packed everything up and went back to his room.

.

.

.

Thor, Hulk and Valkyrie were on their way to Asgard when they detected a protective shield around Asgard. Thor tried to use his powers so that the barrier would allow him access, but to his surprise, the barrier didn't even responded.

"She changed the barrier!" Stated Thor with frustration after trying several times to undo the barrier.

"Don't worry, we still have another way." Said Valkyrie with a shaky voice.

Thor was surprised to hear her say that as even he didn't know any backdoor to Asgard and he was suppose to be the King.

Under Thor and Banner's curious eyes, she said with a sad face

"There is an entry point to Asgard from Hel. All-Father showed it to us Valkyries when we were going to Hel to fight with Hela. But that way is extremely dangerous. It's a maze and if anyone gets lost in it, they are lost there for the rest of the eternity."

"Wait wait wait….Lost for all eternity? Are you sure we can't just break the protective shield?" Said Banner with some resignation.

Banner was obviously more intelligent than Thor and wanted to take all the different kinds of possible approaches before risking to lose himself for all eternity.

.

.

Tony was in his room watching Television but the video playing on the T.V. was of Loki, who was also following the Revengers, encounter the Protective Shield around Asgard.

'An Idiot God who thinks his father Odin was a messiah, A highly narcissistic and mischievous god who betrays and schemes against everyone, An All-Seeing and All hearing Sentry who sees nearly everything but is powerless to do anything about it and A naive Goddess who just killed people her entire life at the orders of Odin and has no ounce of political and social skill...which was also the reason for her exile to Hel by the way.

Heh, And people wonder why Asgard got destroyed. No wonder Thanos had it easy with the Space Stone….'


	25. Odin's Vault

Tony was roaming around in Asgard since morning, appreciating the beauty of The Realm of Gods. He was also picking up different kinds of fruits from the trees spread around the entire realm and tasting them one by one when suddenly the Mind Stone in him reacted.

A strange pain rose in his abdomen and he saw some visions of absolute destruction. He also gets a vision of the Power Stone and a purple arm wearing the Mighty Infinity Gauntlet.

Tony was sweating profusely at this vision. For the first time in his life, he had felt true fear. He just witnessed the absolute destruction of Xandar at the hands of Thanos through the Mind Stone. A rare and maddening smile appeared on his face as his fear was instantly replaced by thrill. He couldn't stop from reviewing the vision which was saved by Jarvis about a Titan God decimating an entire planet even when they were in the possession of the power stone, a gem with infinite power.

'I don't have much time'

Tony immediately started moving towards the Palace and when he was just outside the Throne room, he steadied his bearing and then moved inside.

"Hey Hela!" Greeted Tony with a friendly nod at Hela who was alone in the room.

Hela nodded back with a smile and before she could say anything, Tony said

"Can you please give me the Uru ore now? I have been studying your Necrosword and concluded that my Vibranium arc-reactor won't be able to handle its power consumption, considering It itself is made out of Uru and is enchanted on top of that. Also because you are it's user, The energy that you draw could possibly malfunction the repulsor, so I need Uru to make the upgrade part."

Hela considered Tony's request and thought about his contribution towards the weapons of Berserkers. She then thought that a little Uru ore as a reward could only motivate Tony to do better and said

"Fine, I'll provide you with Uru but we don't have much of it in Asgard. It is in Nidavellir with the Dwarves where you can't go without the Bifrost as I can't risk sending you through your ship. So study the Uru till we find Heimdall and I get Bifrost's control."

Tony immediately became happy and thanked her like a child getting a candy and thanking the kind lady for providing it. And although his Jet could travel to Nidavellir, the planet was destroyed anyway and he can't risk Hela finding out about it.

"What?" Asked Hela as she saw Tony act unsure in front of her, as if he was contemplating about something.

"uhm..Thor told me about Uru and said that it can only be casted by the power of star in

Nidavellir by the Dwarves. So...I was thinking maybe your Eternal Flame could be used to melt the ore? The one you told me about yesterday? You know the one you used to revive your subordinates?"

A wicked grin appeared on Hela's mouth as she heard Tony's question. She just kept staring at Tony with the same grin till he appeared a little nervous and said with a chuckle

"Then let me show you what True power looks like."

Immediately Hela got up from her seat and asked Tony to follow her.

Once she reached the vault, the Berserker guarding it bowed down to her which was completely ignored by her as she entered the Vault while Tony followed.

She then introduced all the treasures inside the vault to Tony just like she did with Skurge, the only difference being that now the Tesseract wasn't there in the Vault. Tony although felt a strong reaction from both the stones inside of him and concluded that the Tesseract was indeed still here, it was just hidden from his eyes.

Quickly enough, Hela and Tony reached the Eternal flame and without saying anything else, she wielded it.

.

.

.

Tony was back in his room and thought about the moment when Hela easily melted the Uru ore with the flame. He also thought about all the other Treasures in Odin's vault and said to Jarvis while studying the Uru ore in is hands.

"Jarvis, Make a list about all the treasures in Odin's Vault"

[Affirmative, Sir]

[

Item #01

Casket of Ancient Winters - A relic and weapon that once belonged to the Frost Giants of Jotunheim who used it to vanquish enemy armies and conquer enemy realms. It is capable of producing and projecting an infinite icy wind that can freeze whole landscapes and plunge an entire world into a new ice age.

In the comics, the Casket had the power to bring about "Fimbulwinter", a great winter that proceeded Ragnarok.

Item #02

Tuning Fork - In the comics, the Tuning Fork was an item used to summon the Lurking Unknown to Asgard.

The Lurking Unknown is a extra-dimensional being that gains his powers from the fear of other lifeforms. It claims to have destroyed world after world, never had having been defeated.

Item #03

Eternal Flame - The Eternal Flame is a mystical flame that cannot be extinguished. It was stolen from Surtur by Odin, Vili, and Ve Borson at the dawn of time so that Surtur could not light his Twilight sword and bring about Ragnarök. The Eternal Flame however also has the power to resurrect deceased individuals.

Item #04

Warlock's Eye - In the comics, the Warlock's Eye is a powerful, mystical weapon used unsuccessfully by Harokin against Odin, Thor, and the Warriors Three during an invasion against Asgard, that uses a powerful mind-controlling enchantment that very few can resist.

Due to Host being in the possession of the Mind Stone, It can't be used on you either.

Item #05

Tablet of Life and Time - In the comics, the tablet presented a biochemical formula for a serum, the so-called Lifeline Formula, which could rejuvenate, heal, and grant its user the chance to reach the full evolutionary potential of its race turning the user into an immortal near omnipotent.

The rune markings are on the Tablet can be translated as: "Those Who Sit Above in Shadow". That is a reference to "The Gods of the Gods", who, in the comics, are omnipotent and omniscient beings that draw their life energy released by the Ragnarök and caused the cycle of death and rebirth to continue.

Item #06

A Replica of 'Infinity Gauntlet' - The Infinity Gauntlet itself is the second most powerful weapon in the known Marvel Multiverse after *HOTU*. It allows its user to wield the powers of all the 'Infinity Stones' in unison as well as individually.

This although is just a replica made by Asgardians.

Item #07

Tesseract (Hidden) - The Tesseract (also called the Cube) is a crystalline cube-shaped containment vessel for the Space Stone.

Item #08

Crown of Surtur - The Crown of Surtur is the headpiece of the Fire Demon Surtur. When merged with the Eternal Flame, it is capable of resurrecting Surtur and increasing his power immensely.

]

"These..."

Tony was smiling at the information presented by Jarvis. He chucked the Uru in the air and it fell back on his hand, but it kept sinking in his hands till it reached his stomach. Tony grew a little in size and his eye turned green after which the Uru ore reemerged from his stomach, but this time it was the exact same shape Hela first showed him before plunging it into the Eternal Flame.

He then immediately started working on the ore with all his concentration as The Titan God was hot on the trail of Infinity Stones.

12 Hours had passed and Tony barged in the Throne room of Asgardian Palace. He looked all around the room to find no one after which he turned around and started walking towards the Bifrost Bridge.

He kept walking towards the Heimdall's Observatory and found Hela standing there.

"Your upgrade is almost complete"

"Is that so?"

"You know, If you let me research this observatory, I might be able to connect your Necrosword to the Bifrost."

"Is that so? Well I never limited your actions in Asgard anyway"

"So….What are you doing here anyway?"


	26. Bifrost Bridge

"There are several ripples in the Rainbow Bridge...Something terrible is happening."

Hela's word made Tony understand that maybe Xandar's decimation and the fusion of the Power Stone with the Infinity Gauntlet had made these ripples in the Rainbow bridge which were detected by Hela.

'Whoever has the connection with the Rainbow bridge can see it...Heimdall isn't in the observatory so was he able to see Thanos?' Thought Tony while reminiscing the vision of Xandar he saw.

Tony then started walking towards Hela and in an attempt to peek at whatever she was looking at, he brought his head over her shoulder.

Hela felt Tony's breath on her neck while his head touched her headdress and asked Tony in an amused tone about what he was doing

"Don't you fear me?"

"Should I fear you?" asked Tony with puzzled look

"If I should then do enlighten me why. Why should I fear you? I mean I am here in front of you in your home, standing beside you, right? If there was a need for me to be afraid of you, then I wouldn't have warned you about Thor's plans, much less come here to Asgard to help you." Continued Tony as he kept searching for whatever Hela was looking at.

"Are you immortal?" Suddenly asked Hela with a smirk

"Yes I am. We Sorcerers have some arts with which we can draw powers from different dimensions and increase our lives however long we want...Why do you ask?"

"No reason, Just inquiring about how long I have to keep up with you like this." replied Hela.

Tony started chuckling at this and removed his head from her shoulder and started to measure and scan the Observatory while speaking

"Well I am sure that If I wasn't immortal, then you would have made me one after I showed you your sword's upgrade."

"You talk too highly of yourself. My Necrosword was Enchanted by Odin and then by Me personally with the blood of millions in our conquest of the Nine Realms."

Hela then manifested her sword and looked at it as she reminisced the days she use to conquer worlds after worlds with this sword.

"No, You are just underestimating me too much. You know? Give me two days and I will remove Heimdall's connection with the Rainbow bridge, compromising his All-Seeing vision and giving it to you."

"ARROGANT." Was the only word Hela could say when Tony told her that. Even Connecting Bifrost was incredibly difficult to the Rainbow bridge and Tony talked about severing and recreating a connection with it.

"If I can't do it in two days then you can feed me to your pet." retorted Tony in a calm voice as he got up after measuring the observatory and went towards Hela until his face was inches away from hers and stared into her eyes with his Absolute Black pupils.

A strange sensation rose in Hela's stomach when Tony did this while saying such words. In over a millennia, the entire time she lived, no one had ever behaved like this in her presence yet here he was speaking to do something impossible and putting his own life on the line to prove it.

Tony then moved his face away a little and raised his hand in front of her.

Hela kept staring into his pupils when the strange sensation in her increased and she looked towards his palm and then looked at him again. Tony raised an eyebrow at her and She, with a smile of her own, put her Necrosword in his palm before immediately walking away.

Tony looked at her walking silhouette when he heard her voice which said

"Two Days, Remember that"

.

.

Hela then went straight to Odin's vault to retrieve the Eternal flame and the Tesseract.

'If you can achieve this feat...regardless of how many days you take, then you are more than worthy to be recognized by me.'

"Fenrir, I am Opening the barrier around Asgard. Guard our guest well."

Hela then immediately went back to the Observatory to find Tony with several glowing arc reactor and her sword on a table which he placed there.

She just came near the table and put the Eternal flame near it and went away while Fenrir stayed to guard Tony.

As soon as Hela exited the Observatory, Tony's feet, hidden behind the table he was working on, turned into tendrils and inserted themselves in the Control mechanism of the Bifrost while his eyes started to flash with a weak rainbow light.

.

.

.

Heimdall was picking fruits from trees with some children and was then providing some fruits with water to the hidden Asgardians when suddenly an extreme pain rose in his mind he screamed while holding his now bleeding head.

Everyone around him became alert and nervous at this and they immediately went to help him. They took him inside a cave and laid him on a bed while he was still screaming and treated the blood from the veins which bursted inside his head.

"What is happening!?"

"I don't know, He was just giving us food when the veins in his head popped out and bursted."

"Has Hela already found us?"

"No, This is something else. Why would she hide after attacking?"

All the hidden Asgardians were gathered around Heimdall while some doctors were treating his collapsed veins and after quite a while of screaming, he finally lost his consciousness.

.

.

.

Thor suddenly felt the barrier around Asgard lift up and said in an excited tone

"The Barrier has been lifted! We can go inside of Asgard now!"

Valkyrie too felt it and sighed in relief while Banner said while laughing

"Didn't I say that we shouldn't be impatient and take a risk with the way in Hel? huh?"

"Yeah….But I have a very bad feeling...Why has the barrier suddenly been opened. Has Hela detected us and set this up as a trap?" Said Valkyrie with hesitation.

Thor and Banner, faces of both the guys fell at Valkyries obvious deduction.

"The risk remains the same...If we try to sneak through Hel, there is no guarantee of our survival and we would ultimately be battling Hela anyways as she is the most powerful in Asgard" replied Banner with much reluctance.

"It's true. We can't risk wasting anymore time anyways. All the seconds we waste bring us close to the destruction she is about rain on the Cosmos" Said Thor with determination and nodded at Banner, who in response nodded back and went to sit on pilot's seat.

.

.

.

Tony's mind was bleeding while half his body was turned into tendrils and was inside the Control mechanism of the Bifrost.

He was surrounded by four walls and a roof, all shining with blue lights as to hide this ability from Hela's surveillance as he was breaking Heimdall's connection with the Bridge and was establishing his own.

His ability of technopathy was working in full force as he was understanding the Asgardian technology. All of the Asgardian science was being poured into his brain and he was understanding the Bifrost bridge but due to it being connected to Mystical energy and Odinforce, it was overwhelming for Tony.

Tony on the other hand just smirked at his condition when his regenerative abilities were also working and healing his wounds at rapid speed visible to the naked eye.

He also tried to take a quick glance at the Rainbow bridge but the vision of all the Godly Nine Realms and Ten trillion souls at the same time almost killed him.

Jarvis had quickly terminated the connection of the Rainbow bridge and Tony was just concentrating on the Asgardian technology and was understanding how they were able to make a connection with the Bridge.

This also made Tony understand about Hela's sword and Uru ore a little better.

Another robot outside these walls was burning the Uru ores Hela provided him with on the Eternal flame as Fenrir watched it with some interest.

.

.

.

Hela was sitting on her throne as she watched her brother Thor entering the Asgard with a Valkyrie and what Tony called a Hulk while her other brother Loki followed behind them with a little distance.

"I've been waiting, Brothers"


	27. What were you the God of, again?

As Thor's Quinjet entered Asgard, he immediately noticed the fluctuations in the Bifrost. The Rainbow colors were sometimes mixing with each other and sometimes spilling out of the Bifrost Bridge.

"This...What is happening!?"

Thor and Valkyrie both were astonished and scared at whatever the fuck was happening with the Bifrost.

They soon saw a great black wolf who didn't even pay attention to them as he was sitting at the gates of Heimdall's Observatory.

"You have wolf the size of Elephants?" Asked Banner with a little confusion.

Valkyrie was sweating bullets as she looked at the wolf and Thor had to snap her out of it for her to explain

"This...is..Fenrir. The great wolf companion of Hela. He..he is not to be underestimated at any given moment. Even if he is mortally wounded, he could ravage you."

Valkyrie obviously knew about the beast but was confused as to why it was not attacking them.

"Let me handle him then." Said Bruce as he started to turn into Hulk.

Bruce immediately turned into Hulk and jumped down the Jet ignoring Valkyrie's warnings to not engage.

Tony too sensed Hulk and went back to being normal and sat on a chair as he materialized a game controller in his hands and pressed the start button.

As soon as he did that, the needle inside Fenrir broke into hundreds of smaller pointed particles which went to the different part of its brain and touched a specific spot which immediately made Fenrir stand up and stare at Hulk with absolute dread.

Hulk suddenly slowed down in his tracks when he felt the giant Wolf in front of him radiate absolute death.

Tony then moved the joystick on the controller which made Fenrir run towards Hulk and suddenly he pressed X on the gamepad, making Fenrir jump.

.

.

Thor and Valkyrie were moving towards the Majestic Asgardian castle.

As they were moving, they were having an extremely bad feeling about something.

'Why was the barrier suddenly opened, why did Fenrir didn't attack them? What was happening with Bifrost? Where was Heimdall? And where was everyone?'

As they went forward, they encountered no one and it only made them even more nervous.

They kept walking when suddenly Thor detected the Magic of his brother. He suddenly felt some ease in his heart when he made sure that Loki was here too. No matter what happens, he would always be there for Loki.

With a renewed confidence, Thor started walking fast towards the Palace and soon entered it. The palace was also empty till they reached outside the Throne room.

Thor and Valkyrie both stopped at the door and looked at each other. As they confirmed the will to fight in each other's eyes, they both nodded and opened the door.

"I was waiting for you, Brother" Said Hela in a half sleeping position on the throne as her hairs were covering her face without her headdress.

"I don't know what you are plotting but I shall seal you back in your Hel" Said Thor as he started walking towards her and Valkyrie readied herself for the fight.

"Oh? And for what crime? For….Thinking good about Asgard's future?" asked Hela with a smirk

"Future? The future at the price of Innocent's blood is no future at all!" replied Thor with a little bit anger as is eyes flashed with thunder.

"Innocent's Blood?" Hela started chuckling at Thor's ignorance and just pointed at the Mural in the ceiling.

As Thor and Valkyrie looked up to the ceiling, they both saw Hela and Odin conquering the Nine Realms with slaughter and violence.

Thor's eyes went wide at this scene as he absolutely refused to believe such a scene.

"STOP DEFAMING FATHER! He was an honorable king who ruled all the Nine Realms with peace." Said Thor with anger.

Hela gave Thor a mocking smile and said while pointing at Valkyrie

"Oh was he? Well then why don't you ask her? She was there to witness it all. Maybe you'll believe her."

Thor looked at Valkyrie to find her staring at the ground trying to avoid any eye contact. Thor's eyes started to turn red with anger as he launched himself on Hela with absolute disbelief.

"You can't defeat me brother" Said Hela as she caught Thor in midair and twisted his arm before continuing to speak

"I am the Goddess of Death….What were you the God of again?"

Thor immediately summoned lightning in his hands and struck Hela with it while shouting

"THIS! I AM THE GOD OF THUNDER"

Hela and Thor both went outside while fighting as Valkyrie too joined in the fight.

Valkyrie and Thor both tried many different things to overpower Hela but everything ended in failure. Valkyrie was starting to realize that Hela was still the same when she slaughtered all her companions in front of her eyes while Odin saved her.

Valkyrie was reliving all the deaths of her companion and in a fit of anger, she screamed and went to Hela with full power.

"Idiots...You don't alert your enemies by screaming." Mocked Hela as she appeared behind her and stabbed at her. Thor very narrowly saved Valkyrie from the killing blow and she still got stabbed in her shoulders by a sword when they all heard an earth-shattering scream.

Everyone's attention went towards Bifrost and when they saw what was happening there, Hela smiled while Thor and Valkyrie both froze in horror.

Fenrir was ripping apart Hulk's arms whilst Hulk had many parts of his muscles bitten off. Fenrir then suddenly smacked in Hulk's stomach, knocking the giant out and going back towards the Observatory and sitting at the door to guard it.

"Good boy" Said Hela with a smirk which brought both Thor and Valkyrie to reality.

Thor had finally accepted that he was nothing in front of his elder sister and looked at her with absolute hatred.

"You can't defeat me, Thor" Said Hela again but this time she didn't call him brother.

Thor smiled a little and asked in his mind

'Is it ready, brother?'

'Yeah! I Just have to put this weird mask into the eternal flame, right?'

'Yeah'

'Ok Done- HOLYSHIT BROTHER! RUN!'

Thor's smile grew a little as he thought that Loki has successfully resurrected Surtur and brought Ragnarok to Asgard and said while looking at Hela

"I know, But he can"

Thor pointed at the Asgardian Palace and waited.

Five seconds, ten seconds, twenty seconds….Even after a minute when nothing happened, Thor's face fell as a horrible feeling rose in his heart.

"You know why I dragged this useless fight this long?" Suddenly said Hela with a satisfied smile as her headdress appeared back on her head.

Both Thor and Valkyrie looked at her with confusion and fear as she continued

"It was to make him feel that the price I had to pay for Tesseract was huge. It was to make him feel that I even killed my own brothers to get what he wanted. All this time, I did everything for him.

And now that you know this, Die for me."

Suddenly Loki appeared under Hela's foot. His eyes were bleeding as he tried to look at Thor and started raising a hand at his brother.

Thor's minds started to break as he saw his brother die a painful death. A tear escaped Valkyrie's eyes too as it was the same painful death as her sisters and both of them, in a fit of rage, launched themselves upon The Goddess of Death in a last ditch effort.

.

.

Hela was standing proudly over three dead bodies when suddenly she detected something. She immediately turned around to find Bifrost stable again but now she felt something different. She instantly saw where Heimdall and other Asgardians were hiding with a thought and a sudden realization made her completely shocked.

"He did it…"

.

.

Tony was flipping the Necrosword which was now a little different with the glowing red repulsor at the base of the hilt and the tip of the blade.

His surroundings were back to normal but his eyes were glowing with a yellow light as he was watching someone with the help of the Rainbow Bridge.

"Tomorrow…."


	28. Tesseract

Hela was now the All-Seeing one due to her connection with the Bifrost. But right now her vision was limited due to her not being in the Observatory but she could still see the Asgardian & Heimdall hiding and Skuruge and Berserkers standing around a broken ship with people who came with Loki.

She immediately went to the Observatory to find Tony playing with her sword which was now glowing red at the tip and the hilt.

"You did it!" Said Hela with excitement.

Tony turned his head and started to walk towards her.

As he was walking, Hela detected no excitement on his face but just a helpless smile. This instantly confused her and she asked with her brows furrowed

"What happened?"

Tony didn't reply her but simply kept walking and suddenly kissed her lips while sweeping her off her feet and slamming her next to the wall.

Hela was completely taken aback by this. She had never even thought about doing anything like this with anyone but now Tony was kissing her very passionately. Her entire being shivered for a moment before she pushed Tony back and said in a not so angry voice

"What are you doing?"

Tony again gave her a helpless smile before saying

"You have the All-Seeing vision now and yet you can't see? He is arriving tomorrow….He will destroy me. Much like the entire Xandar. You see, I only have today with you, So I thought I could be honest with my feelings for the last time in my life."

Tony's words instantly froze the Goddess in Shock! She immediately used her vision and saw a decimated Xandar, a destroyed Nidavellir and Thanos wearing the real Infinity Gauntlet with the Power Stone already shining on it.

She noticed that he was coming towards Asgard for the Space Stone and would reach here by tomorrow.

Hela immediately looked at Tony and then started thinking. Tony then embraced her in a hug as he started kissing her neck and she was forced to close her eyes at this unfamiliar feeling.

She wanted to push Tony away and ready herself for a fight as the Goddess of Death would never submit the Tesseract to the Titan God even after knowing the fact that Thanos was indeed The Most Powerful being of this Universe.

"I wanted to embrace you like this for so long….wanted to touch you….wanted to kiss you….wanted to feel you...looks like I can finally do it as my last wish" breathed Tony as he removed her headdress and carelessly threw it aside. He started to sneak his hand inside her dress which sent a chilly sensation in Hela making her shut her eyes.

She wanted to stay clear headed now as Thanos was arriving and this guy in front of her, who she thought was precious to say the least, was not making it any easier.

Hela actually started liking Tony from the moment he made her food and told her about his life. He was the first person to ever really appreciate what Hela did and was the one who truly understood her.

Sure she had her subordinates who followed her but they didn't know her at all. Talking to Tony always felt like he knew more about her then she knew about herself. He'd say things that were her deepest and darkest secrets but to Tony, they were just a casual passing thought.

She started liking him more and more to the level of obsessiveness where she didn't wanted him to leave her after obtaining the Tesseract and wanted to keep with her forever.

Although these feelings were new to her, She still tried to act on them and gave Tony her trust and right now, he was treating her like a woman in love instead of an Immortal Goddess of Death.

Tony again met his lips with hers and this time, he started using his tongue. Hela was briefly surprised by this and her push on Tony went weak as Tony's grip on her waist became tight while his other hand started fondling her breast.

"Tony...we..we need to stop...I need to….prepare for battle." Said Hela with her eyes closed as Tony started to undo her clothes while her hands were weakly trying to stop him."

Tony ignored her words and kissed her again, stopping her from whatever she was going to speak next.

"It's a little rude to think about other man when you are making love to the one in front of you" Said Tony as he broke their kiss and looked her in the eye.

He then suddenly became a little rough with her, giving her a hickey on her neck and ruffling her long dark hairs to which Hela released a low whimper.

A bed suddenly materialized behind Tony and he just picked up and threw Hela on it. He too instantly climbed up on her and tore away her top revealing her very soft breasts with black nipples.

Suddenly, All of Tony's clothes melted away and he sucked on one of her nips so hard that Hela moaned. His hands then started to explore her lower body as they tore away her remaining clothes covering her lower body, making her completely naked in seconds.

Hela's domineering presence, attitude, and behavior completely faded away and what replaced them was her possessive side for Tony.

She then caught Tony's hairs and brought him up to kiss his lips again to which he greedily complied. Hela's hand then started to explore his body as if it was something she needed for thousands of years and finally found it. Her grip on him became tighter and tighter as she kissed Tony's chest, arms, face and then his hard erection. She looked at it with greed and then suddenly started to suck it with wild passion.

A moan left Tony's lips which only encouraged and amused the Goddess as she started sucking him more rapidly. Tony caught her hairs tightly and within a few minutes, he orgasmed inside her mouth.

Hela kept sucking him and drank every last drop of his cum greedily after which Tony suddenly pushed her on her back and spread her legs. Hela blushed but readied herself for whatever that was going to come next when suddenly Tony pressed his lips on her wet and pink labia and inserted his tongue inside.

"Og..Tony…." Moaned Hela hard as she clenched Tony's hairs.

He kept on licking her up and sucking her pink clit to which she trembled uncontrollably.

She never thought that this could feel this good and pressed Tony's head against her sensitive part while clenching her teeth.

Tony's hands then went to her breasts and started fondling them and Hela immediately came for the first time in her life. As he heard Hela speak his name in absolute euphoria, Tony kissed his way up on her body and flipped her so she could be on top of him. Hela smiled as she knew what Tony wanted and she lifted herself up and used her hands to stroke Tony's rod which was erect again and guided it inside her.

A strange pain arose in Hela and her inner walls clamped around Tony's erection.

Tony realized her hymen was a little strong and pushed his hips up and poked her hymen, breaking it in a single motion which made Hela scream.

She fell on his chest and Tony started stroking her back to ease her pain and after the pain had subsided, he suddenly started to move his hips. Hela then started to feel a strange sense of pleasure where a terrible pain had just been some moments ago and in the sensation of it, she too started bouncing on Tony, who then started fondling her jiggling breasts and kissed her.

Hela came again after a few minutes while Tony kept going and suddenly, his erection exited her and got inside of her other hole which instantly froze her. A very terrible pain rushed in her brain as her anus was stretched open to allow Tony's girth to fit so suddenly which made a tear fall from the corner of her eye but Tony didn't stop. He kept humping as Hela bit her lower lips, clenched her jaws, shut her eyes and dug her nails inside the vibranium bed, tearing it apart.

Between the terrible pain and Tony's soothing kisses, Hela came again after which it started to feel good and she opened her eyes to finally look at Tony's face with a sweet smile.

.

.

.

Tony and Hela were lying on a bed as a vibranium sheet had covered there naked bodies. Hela's head was resting on Tony's arms while a blue shining cube was in Tony's another hand.

He was looking at the Tesseract with an interest while his brain was presenting him the data from Hydra's research on Tesseract when they made the 'Tesseract Cradle' to harness the Stone's power and make weapons out of it.

Because Tony's Mind was being reshaped with the guidance of the Mind Stone, his understanding of the Tesseract grew a lot.

"How long will you stare at it? It's not that impressive." Said Hela as she was staring at Tony's eyes and then kissed his cheek.

"Jealous of a stone?" Laughed Tony as he placed the shining cube on a table and embraced Hela again, much to the latter's joy.

.

.

.

Thanos was in his ship when suddenly Ebony Maw said

"It's not on Asgard Father. The Stone is not on Asgard. It seems that all three stones are on Midgard."

"Earth? That's an interesting planet…" Smirked a pinkish purple Giant.

"Go there my children. Get me the stones." Continued Thanos while everyone in front of him bowed in acknowledgment.

.

.

Gamora was sitting with Peter and Drax when suddenly they received a distress signal from the 'Statesman', which was under the heavy guard of the Berserkers and Skuruge on Asgard but the signal was sort of a message which read "Thanos is coming for the reality….."


	29. Protect Wakanda

Gamora was shocked by the message.

"Thanos…?'...

"That's your father, right?" Asked Peter as he walked up to her.

"It's him!" Said Drax with a visible anger on his face.

"What...does this mean? Coming for the reality?" Asked Mantis in a confused tone when Gamora completed her sentence with

"Stone. It means Reality Stone….One of the six Infinity Stones...The entire time I knew him, he only ever had one goal...To wipe out half the universe.

If he gets all the Infinity stones, He can do it with a snap of his fingers"

"Well then we get this reality stone before him. Where is it?" Said Peter with a little excitement.

"It's with the Collector...on Knowhere.."

.

.

.

Tony was standing at the top of Stark tower with Tesseract in his hands. He then started juggling the blue cube and went inside of his lab as he threw it on a table and said

"Start the extraction process"

Machines started moving and Tesseract was taken and put on a cradle with Vibranium needles all around it.

The needles started to drill through the containment vessel and soon enough, the Space gem was extracted.

Two stones were revolving around Tony when suddenly the Space stone too levitated and started to move towards him.

Tony raised his hand and with a little nervousness, Held the Infinity stone.

Suddenly, as he clenched his grip around it, a blue light was released from the stone and scanned his entire being before disappearing inside Tony which made him moan with pleasure.

"That's three out of six" Said Tony before he released the stone from his grip and it started to revolve around him with the others.

Tony's physiology was changing with the continuous exposure from the radiations the stones were producing and the most notable change was his mind as the Mind Stone itself was influencing it with its powers.

[Hulk has been healed]

"Good, Now let's start the experiment"

Tony started walking towards a door, which opened itself to reveal a giant Hulk strapped on an experimenting table.

Suddenly, the Mind stone flew out of Tony's hands and started revolving around his palms when he waved his hands and inserted a yellow colored energy directly in Hulk's brain.

Since young age, Bruce Banner has seen violence around him and grew up to be a very angry person.

When he was just four years old, he saw his father kill his mother in a fit of rage and years later, he killed his father in a similar fit of rage. He had that kind of anger inside him but being a science student, he always tried to suppress this anger. When he was struck by The Gamma-radiations and received the ability to transform into a green giant, his bottled up anger developed into a singular personality and took over that part of his power. This made it so that whenever Bruce was angry, he would turn into Hulk but as years went by, Hulk and Bruce grew apart and Hulk became a different person from Bruce altogether.

Bruce then started to develop even more personalities like Grey Hulk, savage Hulk, gravage Hulk, etc and it all became too chaotic.

"If he has even ten percent of what comic Hulk had, then how wondrous would that be" Said Tony as he started to move his hands and the yellow energy attached to the Mind Stone kept entering Hulk's mind.

'The Comic Hulk had unlimited strength, which has been confirmed by several people such as Beyonder, Stranger and Mad Thinker….' Thought Tony as he explored Hulk's mind which was far too chaotic to be able to function properly.

After exploring for a while, Tony found Bruce's consciousness and also found Hulk's and other dormant personalities which were just waiting to sprout out.

Tony singled Bruce's personality and started merging all the other personalities together. As he was doing so, Hulk regained consciousness and wanted to growl but he couldn't use any part of his body. All his limbs and organs were in Tony's control who smirked at Hulk's attempt at stopping him.

After chaotically merging all the personalities together carelessly, Tony then chose Bruce's personality and carefully made it absorb the chaotic lump of all the different personalities residing in his head.

He controlled everything and after carefully merging all of them to insure that Bruce had now became controller of his powers and didn't needed rage to trigger the transformation, he started clearing the mess in his mind.

Tony encountered many traumatic experiences with murders, heartbreak, bully and such but he didn't remove any of them, instead he made Bruce accept it all.

He then injected Bruce with a specially made serum which started to change some properties of his transformation which made his green body turn dark green while he started to look more like Bruce and grew in size a little too.

He then also did something with his mind which he did with Wanda, Shuri, POTUS, and several other individual's minds and after doing everything he needed to do, Tony restarted Bruce's brain and suddenly Bruce opened his eyes with astonishment. The strappings around him opened themselves and Bruce looked around to find Tony smiling at him.

"Tony...You..What did you do?"

"I made you better, Brother" said Tony with a smile.

Bruce felt that he was transformed as a dark green Hulk but had full control over it, he felt that he could control all his powers with a thought and even learnt about some which he didn't knew before.

He also found that all his traumatic memories had now got a closure and he felt at ease knowing that his mind was finally clear. He suddenly switched his transformation and turned back to his human self and hugged Tony as he started crying.

After crying for what felt like an eternity, Bruce said..

"Wait...How did this happen? I was in Asgard! Oh Asgard! Tony! Thor needs our help!"

"Wait Bruce, Thor is dead. What we need is your help." Said Tony with a pained expression.

Bruce was stunned at this revelation and before he could say anything, Tony said

"Thanos killed him. And now, his army, the Chitauri and the Black order are coming here. Thanos is a Mad Titan who is in the search for Infinity stones. I have one which I got from Vision. Yes bro, Vision died at the hands of a mutant called Magneto.

Now Thanos is on a mission to collect the Infinity stones and his target is Wakanda. His army is going to come to Wakanda so you need to go there with Wanda, Stephen and Peter to help T'Challa who will be there to engage them.

And about you, I got a vision from the Mind Stone about your fight with that giant Wolf and then saw a Giant coming and razing Asgard, killing everyone there."

Tony then 'explained' to Bruce what had happened in his absence to which the latter was horrified. Many of his friends were either killed or imprisoned and he came to know about more people with Superhuman abilities. Bruce however brushed it off a few seconds later as if all that was nothing and after telling him to protect Wakanda, Tony gave him a custom set of grey business suit which could be stretched to whatever lengths as it was very durable, and then they both got inside of a Stark Jet and took off to pick up Wanda, Stephen and Peter.

.

.

.

A large number of people were standing in front of Hela, many were Asgardians and some were from Sakaar who came with Loki on Statesman. Berserkers had surrounded them from all around and Skuruge was standing with a spear which had an impaled Heimdall on it.

"Bow down to your new Queen or Die"

Said Hela with a smile as Fenrir behind her growled with menace.

Some people immediately bowed down while others kept staring at her with absolute hatred.

Those who didn't bowed started to rush at Hela but were intercepted by the Berserkers and killed in cold blood as those who bowed down cried for their loved ones.


	30. The Dwarf King

Tony went and picked up Wanda, who was surprisingly chill about his absence and was quite happy to not only find her family's legacy, but also meet her mother's spirit. Then he picked up Peter who even more surprisingly had some facial hairs and had an air of maturity around him as he was now living alone in a well furnished house given to him by Stark, after which they went to the Sanctum sanctorum where they found Stephen strange, who was quite welcoming as he knew about the people in front of him as the guardians of earth.

Stephen was shocked to know about Thanos's plan to retrieve the Infinity Stones from the universe for a maniacal genocide and agreed to go to Wakanda to help them.

"This way, please" Said Bruce to Stephen as he started to lead the way towards Tony's Jet."

"I'm sorry but we don't need that Jet to go there." replied Stephen with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter with an interest to which Strange just raised his hands in the opposite direction and rotated them to create a portal which lead them straight into Wakanda.

Everyone was surprised by Sorcerer's powers but quickly composed themselves as T'Challa quickly came to greet them with Shuri, who too, was quite chill about Tony's absence.

"Listen guys, raise the barrier. They can come at anytime. The Black Order believes that the Mind Stone and the Time Stone both are on earth, here in Wakanda and they will stop at nothing to get them.

Now I don't know why they think that the Time stone is here, but I do have the Mind stone."

Tony then placed his hand inside his inner suit pocket and took out a yellow shining gem, enclosed in a vibranium mesh and then in a transparent containment.

"I have enclosed it in a containment which is almost impossible to break by normal means and also stops anyone to detect the gem. I think Wakanda is the safest place on earth for this."

Tony was bullshitting left and right and they all were listening to him as if their lives depended on it. Stephen narrowed his eyes when he got to know about the Time stone being in Wakanda, and started to look suspiciously all around him.

"Ok guys, I need to go and try to get more help from the X-Men. Be sure to protect it." Said Tony before placing the enclosed yellow gem in the palms of Bruce and flying out of Wakanda in his Endo-Sym armor.

.

.

Tony however didn't go far and just went behind the Wakandan jungle where some of his nanotech equipment were already present. He went up to a table which was presenting some data about somethings when Tony willed it and all the three stones flew out of him and started to revolve around his palms.

"So the tests are successful!"

[Sir, It is still dangerous. Advice to first scan a blueprint of the Infinity Gauntlet]

"Yes...It is risky...Actually…"

Everything around Tony suddenly disappeared while Tony's eyes turned rainbow and he too disappeared in a rainbow light.

.

.

Skuruge and Some of the Berserkers were having some kind of argument while Hela was preparing to extend the Bifrost to other realms as well when suddenly a rainbow light shone brightly inside the Bifrost Observatory and Tony came out of it.

Hela was in some kind of library when suddenly she detected Tony and disappeared with a smile. She quickly came in the Observatory to find no one and was deeply confused as to where Tony disappeared to.

Meanwhile a Teleportation Circle, which was a Mystic art opened inside of Odin's vault and Tony stepped out of it as the portal behind him closed. He then started walking inside of Odin's vault which was now very sophisticated with all the different types of machines which were scanning and studying the treasures all around the vault.

Tony went up to the Casket of Ancient Winters and looked at the research done by Jarvis on it wen suddenly Hela appeared behind him and placed her Necrosword on his neck.

"Should I just destroy all these treasures? It seems to me like you value them so much more than….." said Hela with smirk and a raised an eyebrow

"I upgraded that sword, and you are gonna threaten me with that?" replied Tony as he turned around and flicked her sword away, which was handled by Hela with a weak grip and fell in the corner of the Vault.

Tony then suddenly picked Hela up and started to kiss her passionately to which Hela became extremely happy and wrapped her legs around Tony and kissed him back.

They both then separated a little after making out passionately and started laughing. Tony took her to their kitchen and made her some of her favorite food and they started chatting while eating the food.

As the food finished, Tony said with a deep thought

"Hela, I need to go to Nidavellir. I need more Uru and possibly the weapon designs and techniques of crafting."

Hela was a bit hesitant with Tony's demand as Nidavellir was destroyed by Thanos, but then she just sighed and nodded as she just couldn't seem to say no to her precious one.

.

.

Tony arrived on a destroyed Nidavellir and the first thing he saw was a prototype of the Infinity gauntlet.

He also sensed Eitri the Dwarf King sitting in despair with his hands enclosed in a casing by Thanos so he couldn't make any more weapons.

"So is this Nidavellir?" Said Tony out aloud so he could attract the Dwarf King's attention.

Eitri suddenly got up and ran towards Tony but was instantly stopped in his tracks. He felt that someone was pressing him on the ground and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Easy there Eitri"

"You! Who are you? And What do you want?"

"Oh, I just want to relieve you of your pain."

Suddenly a green light shone on Tony as many kinds of runes hovered over his body. Eitri was shocked and afraid as to whatever was happening when suddenly an extreme amount of energy exited Tony's body and all the broken things around him started to revert to their original state.

Eitri's hands too started to get out of the cast which disappeared in thin air.

"See, I told you that I was here to help" said Tony with a trusting smile.

Eitri was suddenly in tears to see his hands again and all his equipment working.

"Man, Only If I had the gauntlet, I would've been able to stop Thanos and revert everything back to how it was before his Carnage." continued Tony in a sad tone as his eyes started to get wet.

"Was that the power of a Stone?" Asked Eitri with astonishment as he heard Tony's voice to which the latter just nodded and showed him the Time Stone.

"I have it now but what's the point? Thanos will come and take this too, after which he will wipe out half the universe. I have nothing to stop him so I came here to get your help."

Tony then started lying his way into The Dwarf King's heart. He also told him that Thanos had killed Thor and Loki when he came there to get the Space Stone and now Asgard is ruled by their elder sister Hela who was the first wielder of Mjolnir which was personally made by him.

He kept buttering up Eitri to help him and Eitri too, easily complied at the idea of Tony bringing all his friends to life by the gauntlet.

The Dwarf King then presented Tony with a huge amount of Uru with all the schematics and casts of different types of godly weapons which Tony happily saved in his AI. Tony also scanned the schematics of the Infinity Gauntlet to understand the workings of the mystical object and after he was done, He said

"Eitri, Why don't you come to Asgard? I will get all these equipments there. Help us build weapons to defeat Thanos."

Eitri was hesitant at Stark's suggestion but then Tony smiled a little and Eitri suddenly thought that it was reasonable and important and then agreed to Tony.

.

.

.

Gamora arrived at Knowhere with Peter, Drax and Mantis to find a planet razed to the ground. She saw Thanos speaking to the collector and taking the stone from him and suddenly turned to stop Peter.

"Peter, listen to me…."


	31. Blood to Spare

Gamora then went towards Thanos and tried to kill him but as Thanos fell on his stomach with a wound, the world around her started to change and a voice echoed all around the planet.

"Reality is often disappointing. That is, it was. Now, reality can be whatever I want."

Thanos's voice stopped Gamora's heart as she saw her father reveal himself out of thin air, unscathed with the Reality stone already shining on his gauntlet.

"Gamora….." Said Thanos in a sad voice as she again quickly tried to stab Thanos but he caught her.

Peter, Drax and Mantis came out rushing to save her but Thanos used the Reality stone and changed their biological reality to transmute them to paper and gravels, making Mantis fall like paper and Drax scatter like gravels.

"Peter, Kill Me" Said Gamora almost pleadingly to Peter who aimed his gun at Thanos and demanded that he let Gamora go.

.

.

.

Tony was with Eitri when suddenly he got the Vision of Thanos destroying Knowhere and taking the Reality stone, after which he created an illusion which was real to the point of him attracting with Gamora in the illusion. He saw Gamora kill Thanos in the illusion after which Thanos broke the said illusion and took Gamora.

'He got it…..'

Eitri then continued to explain the working of the Infinity gauntlet and said

"Once the stones are completed on the Gauntlet, they can show their real power. Thanos intends to use the Space stone to spread the power of the Reality stone to every corner of the universe and transmuting the biological reality of every being to that of dust."

Tony and Eitri then discussed some of the weapons such as storm-breaker and after he had grasped almost everything the Dwarf had to offer, he sent a telepathic message to Hela, after which Many Berserkers came through the Bifrost and took all the equipments to Asgard.

Eitri too went with them as he said his thanks and farewell to Tony after which Tony immediately took out some Vibranium cards which became his experimental table and apparatuses.

He placed a completed Infinity gauntlet which was made by Eitri on the table and Jarvis started to scan it.

"Extract the rune markings. The gauntlet is a waste, we don't need that. What we need is it's working, we need to know how can it harmonize all the six stones like that."

Tony had many doubts about the Gauntlet as it had quite a lot of drawbacks, such as you need to clench the gauntlet before you can access any stone's power.

'That idiot Eitri' thought Tony as he kept studying the gauntlet and experimented with the stones.

.

.

.

The entire Black Order, consisting of Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw came to earth with spaceships filled with Outriders, a mindless alien species.

Ebony Maw detected all the three signals of the Space stone, the Time stone and the Mind stone from Wakanda and started landing the ships containing the Outriders near it.

He had detected the force field around Wakanda with his telekinesis and avoided destroying any of the ships while T'Challa, Shuri, Spiderman, Hulk, Scarlet Witch, Sorcerer Supreme, with Okoye and other Wakandan warriors watched from behind the barrier and readied themselves for the inevitable battle.

All of the Black Order then came out of the giant circular ships and stood in front of the barrier and glared at Wakandans.

"Submit the stones to us and you won't feel a thing when you die" Said Proxima Midnight as she glared at Bruce, who was somehow radiating all three stones.

"That's not gonna happen" replied Bruce in his Hulk form as he glared at them with rage.

"You are in Wakanda now. Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood" said T'Challa with his brows furrowed.

Proxima smiled at T'Challa's words and said with a triumphant smirk

"We… have blood to spare."

Suddenly, all the spaceships which landed with the Black order started to open and Outriders started to rush out of them. They created a stampede as they raced towards Wakanda before disintegrating in the force field around Wakanda.

Okoye smiled as the Outriders started to die but her smile was short lived as she realized that they were still not stopping and some were successfully trespassing into Wakanda.

Her look then changed to that of horror when she saw that their numbers were increasing every second and there were still many that were coming out of the space ships.

.

.

.

Tony was looking at a portal in front of him with complete joy! He had dreamt of achieving this for a long time but due to not being as knowledgeable about Stones as Thanos, he couldn't do it.

His control over the stones broke a threshold as a notification turned up in his mind.

[Brain Restructuring with the guidance of the Mind Stone is completed]

[The Process was accelerated when the Host obtained the Space stone]

[Control and understanding towards Infinity stones is increased]

[Psionic prowess have all upgraded]

[A natural shield against Psionic attacks is created]

Tony was feeling like he was a God. His entire being was trembling as he saw a space portal in front of him with a time loop.

With a thought, the Portal changed to a space pocket which was detached from the universal space and anything which goes there becomes intangible.

Thanos used this in the movies to make Bruce intangible and direct him inside of a giant rock.

Tony then took the Infinity gauntlet and threw it inside of the space pocket which made the gauntlet intangible and with a thought, disappeared completely.

"An infinite…..a truly infinite space for storage….This is the power of Gods….I am….I am a" murmured Tony with a maddening and exciting look on his face

Suddenly Tony willed another portal which directly lead to his labs on Earth. He quickly used telekinesis and Jarvis to get all of his important equipments and test subjects inside the space pocket.

When Tony did so, Ebony detected that something was off but couldn't pinpoint it as that feeling went as soon as it came.

Tony was back on Nidavellir and started to literally pour all the schematics, casts and Uru which Eitri left for him before going. He then went inside the planet and searched for all the things that could be of any help to him when suddenly a crazy thought ran in his head and his vision turned towards the dead Star which use to powers up the great forge to make weapons of Gods.

.

.

Thanos was in his ship with Gamora and Nebula. Nebula was floating in the air in a weird position when Thanos suddenly clenched his gauntlet and the Power stone in it tore away her mechanical parts, inducing her a lot of pain.

"Why won't you just kill me" Shouted Nebula with absolute pain and sadness in her voice.

Gamora was trying to resist it as she knew that Thanos is doing this so she could tell him the location of the Soul stone.

"It would be a waste of parts" replied Thanos to Nebula with a clear sadness on his face.

Nebula could only stare with absolute hatred at the man who adopted her after wiping out half of her race and that too without any actual feelings as it was just a part of his modus operandi of adopting one individual of a planet that he conquered and subsequently killed half of the entire population.

Thanos's words still struck at her hearts as the only reason her many body parts were replaced with mechanical parts was because Thanos used to make her fight with Gamora when they were just kids and with each of her defeat at the hands of her sister, Thanos would replace one part of her body with a mechanical one in the name of making her equal to Gamora.

Thanos suddenly clenched his hand a little too tight and a blood curdling scream escaped Nebula's mouth.

Gamora was in tears to hear her sister suffer because of her, again! She couldn't take the guilt of making her sister like that in her own attempt to become strong and she finally gave in to Thanos's demands.

"STOP! STOP! IT'S ON VORMIR...Please..just stop..."

"Now was that too hard?"


	32. A Soul for a Soul

Tony was drifting off in the infinite Space with his eyes closed. Stars, Cosmic storms, supernovas were passing through his illusory body but weren't affecting him.

He suddenly opened his eyes and his illusory and intangible body became real again and with a gravitational pull, he landed on a semi-solid core of a gaseous planet. He kept sinking in the core with an increasing gravitational pull when he suddenly became intangible again and passed through the core.

"Creating a different space at whim….It's intoxicating."

Tony's eyes were glowing blue with the influence of the space stone when suddenly a heart wrenching cry came from a planet inside a space created by the space stone..

He teleported there to look at a weird spider with stony legs the size of a two storey house being constructed on a ground as his burned body parts, which were littered around everywhere were being healed and getting attached to it again.

"The time stone is still very tricky...Even in a confined and detached space, I am unable to successfully use it on a living being." Said Tony while looking at the spider who suddenly turned into half its original size and then became an embryo which fell on the ground and died.

Tony then started staring at the three stones which emerged from his body and started revolving around him with the liquid smart metal alloy of vibranium, adamantium, symboit & Uru and thought

'Strip these away from me and I could be swatted down like a fly... '

He didn't liked the idea that the power he was wielding could theoretically and literally be taken away from him and he could have a very bad end.

A portal suddenly opened behind Tony in which he was sucked in and reappeared on Nidevillar. He sat on a table in front of the great forge, facing towards the empty space where the star which use to power the great forge was used to be.

'Jarvis, Shut Down'

[Shutting down all running tasks]

[System is now shutting down]

As the voice of Jarvis faded in his mind, the Mind stone flew out of his body and started to hover over his head.

Suddenly, Tony's psionic powers exceeded the parameters at which anyone can use the mind prowess and he started to power a word telekinetically throughout the galaxy with the help of the Space stone

'Oracle….Oracle….Oracle...Oracle…...'

.

.

.

Hulk punched Corvus Glaive so hard that he flew towards the force field of Wakanda and disintegrated.

The force field had to be opened a little as to avoid the Outriders from infiltrating Asgard from behind and affecting the normal citizens due to which the Outriders were pouring in like flowing water and the entire Black Order was now inside of Wakanda.

As Glaive died at the hands of the green giant, Midnight, who was fighting with Okoye and Shuri shouted in anger and threw her spear at Okoye, impaling her shoulder and effectively knocking her out.

Scarlet Witch and Dr. Strange were trying to subdue Ebony Maw but he suddenly redirected a giant thrasher towards them.

Scarlet witch quickly tried to control the thrasher with her powers and redirected it towards Dr. Strange, who then opened a giant portal which led behind Maw and let the thing pass through it.

Maw detected it and tried to control it when suddenly a spider web struck his hands with incredible speed and precision.

Spiderman and T'Challa were fighting against the hordes and hordes of Outriders while Hulk engaged with Cull Obsidian and Outriders who trying to climb on him continuously.

Everything was incredibly chaotic as the ground was littered with the dead bodies of the alien species and many Wakandans when suddenly an Outrider grabbed the fake mind stone in Hulk's suit.

Hulk immediately smashed the ground with incredible ferocity and created a minor earthquake, flinging away every Outrider around him and catching the encased stone and keeping it in a inner pocket of his suit.

.

.

.

Thanos arrived at the stranded and desolate Vormir with Gamora and asked her about the location of the Soul Stone.

Gamora pointed a finger at the mountain in front of them and Thanos started to walk towards it with her reluctantly walking behind him.

As they were climbing the mountain, Red Skull suddenly appeared in front of them and said

"Welcome Thanos, Son of A'Lars….Gamora, Daughter of Thanos."

"You know us?" Asked Thanos with a little confusion

"It is my curse to know all who journey here. You must know that the stone demands a price."

"I am prepared"

"We all think that at first, we are all wrong"

Red Skull then turned around and led the way as Thanos and Gamora followed

"How is it that you know this place so well?"

"A lifetime ago, I too sought the stones... I even held one in my hand. But it cast me out, banished me here, guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess…. What you seek lies in front of you."

Red Skull then came to halt at the summit of the mountain and a confused Gamora questioned with a little fear

"What is this?"

"Soul holds a special place among the Infinity Stones. You might say, it is a certain wisdom."

"Tell me what it needs." Asked Thanos

"To ensure that whoever possesses it understands its power, the stone demands a sacrifice."

"Of what?"

"In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul for a soul."

Suddenly, with Red Skull's reply, Gamora started laughing heartily! She was truly happy as now, Thanos got what he deserved. He loved nothing and due to this, he won't be able to acquire the soul stone and ultimately won't be able to complete his mission.

She mocked Thanos and kept mocking him until Thanos turned around to look at her with tears in his eyes.

"Really? Tears?" mocked Gamora again when suddenly Red Skull interrupted

"They are not for him."

Gamora's eyes went wide at the realization and she started shouting with disbelief saying it can't be true.

She tried to take her own life too but Thanos changed the reality of her blade and transmuted it into bubbles. He then caught her hand and forcefully threw her into the sacrificing pit as he too lost consciousness after seeing an orange light in the sky above.

After an unknown period of time, Thanos woke up in a river not far from the mountain and realized that he had the soul stone in his hand. He then proceeded to imbed the stone in his gauntlet after which he got up and started walking towards his giant circular spaceship.

.

.

.

Tony was using the mind stone and space stone in unison to track down someone or something when suddenly everything that had happened on Vormir played in his mind and he finally opened his eyes and collapsed beside the great forge.

His body was under a heavy toll of using the two infinity stones for such a long time at such a large scale and that too without the gauntlet.

While huffing and wiping out the sweat from his forehead, Tony shut his eyes and went inside his own soul to find a blue spot of light which he tapped with his mind and suddenly a voice played in his mind.

[Rebooting…..]

[Restarting the terminated tasks]

[Greetings, Sir]


	33. Destiny Arrives

Hela went to a different realm to conquer it and connect it to the Bifrost while Tony himself was sitting on the Asgardian throne.

In Front of him, a portal was spinning in which all of the treasures inside of Odin's vault were present. He suddenly extended his hand and the Casket of Ancient Winters flew out of it and landed on Tony's palms.

As soon as Tony caught the Casket, the temperature of the entire Palace dropped drastically and a chilly wind threatened to freeze his body.

Tony then threw the Casket back in the space pocket and disappeared from Asgard.

.

.

.

Thanos arrived on Titan to find that the planet was chilling and the chilly wind even threatened to freeze the entire planet itself.

He was extremely confused as to how it had happened when his eyes landed on a Man sitting not too far from him.

"Who are you?" asked Thanos as he started moving towards the man.

"You don't know me?" Asked the Man as he raised his head and looked Thanos in the eye.

"Stark...That means…"

"That means that I have the rest of the three infinity stones" Said Tony in a half lying position as he tried to make himself comfortable on the broken stairs.

"The Black Order…."

"Well, My friends are engaging them. Didn't wanted them to interrupt us so I have busied them on earth."

Thanos seemed quite normal at Stark's presence and with the fact that he alone possessed three of the six infinity gems. He himself started to walk towards Tony when the latter said

"This your home? Titan, I suppose?"

Thanos came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs and looked around nostalgically.

"Titan was like most planets; too many mouths, not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution." Said Thanos as he used the reality stone to project a life-like illusion of how Titan used to look like. Tony after listening to Thanos's words smiled a little and said

"Genocide"

"But random. Dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike. They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass." finished Thanos as he ended the projection.

"You think you can achieve your goal today? Can you really take the stones from me? Burden the loss of trillions of souls in your uncertain heart?" Asked Tony as he looked at the Titan with a smile

"Final is something one considers when balancing the universe. I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. It's frightening, turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here. Or should I say, I am." replied Thanos as he showed Tony his gauntlet with the Soul stone, the Power stone and the Reality stone shining on it's knuckles.

Tony broke into a chuckle, much to Thanos's confusion. Tony then got up himself and raised his left hand after which a gauntlet appeared on it with the Mind stone, the Time stone and the Space stone embedded on it.

Thanos's eyes went wide as he looked in astonishment at another Infinity gauntlet in Tony's hand.

"How?"

"Well, Long story short. I used the time stone to reverse the time of the metal which encased Eitri's hands and then the Dwarf king made me one too."

Suddenly, the chill on Titan increased many folds which even started to affect the speed of Titan's rotation itself.

The gauntlet in Tony's hands disappeared and all the stones started revolving around him as his clothes became his Endo-Sym armor and the stones embedded themselves in it with Mind stone on forehead, the time stone on left hand while the space stone on the right.

Tony had already understood the workings of the gauntlet and made changes in his suit with the Uru ore to harness the stone's power more effectively.

Suddenly, a huge amount of weapons made by Tony started levitating around Thanos who clearly felt that they can effectively kill him. He instantly used the reality stone to turn the ground beneath him into paper and sunk inside of it before changing it to Uru, so Tony can't follow.

"Damm, So you are smart too?"

Tony immediately used the time stone to revert the Uru ore to sand again and drilled his way into the ground. As he entered the ground though, A huge amount of power from the Power stone came at his face. Tony narrowly escaped it as he opened a portal in front of him and the other part of the portal was opened on Titan's moon, which immediately got destroyed from the Power and started falling on Titan.

Suddenly, In between of the meteor shower, The Titan God resurfaced on the ground and glared at Tony as all of the moon's debris turned to mere bubbles upon coming in contact with him whilst all the debris which fell near Tony was being teleported near Thanos.

"I have to say that I am surprised by this but you should realize that you can't stop me. We can just do this all day and no one would win." Said Thanos as all the meteors which were falling suddenly turned into bubbles and the sky became more clear.

"Actually Thanos, You have already lost" replied Tony with a huge grin.

"What?"

Thanos got confused at Tony's answer when suddenly an acute pain in his neck, stomach and brain caused him to get down on one knee and clutch his head.

"You shouldn't have breathed, Thanos…."

Out of nowhere, a Stormbreaker appeared inside Thanos's stomach, which destroyed his organs from the inside. He tried to look at Tony with disbelief but couldn't even lift his neck up.

"You should've guessed that it was a trap when you saw your planet frozen, Thanos. You are smart but not witty….You know, it's easier to control subatomic particles in a frozen place as the entropy is the lowest and there are less chances to fuck up."

Immediately, a couple of other weapons too turned to their original size from their subatomic version which Tony converted them to by the Pym particles and severed his arm quickly.

Tony then raised his hand in the direction of Thanos's arm which had the gauntlet and it flew towards him.

"Regretting?...This does put a smile on my face"

A sword made out of uru and vibranium repulsor flew out of his space pocket and started hovering around him. With a smile, Tony removed the arm of Thanos from the gauntlet and threw the gauntlet in his space pocket, after which his End-Sym armor turned into his regular black suit.

"You were saying something about my destiny? Titan?...To feel so desperately that you are right, yet to fail nonetheless...Is it really frightening? To me….it was not…..I didn't feel much when I died you know. This meaningless life…..I always used to think about my purpose. Nothing used to tempt me, nothing used excite me, I never felt the joy that others felt around me. Death...Regret….Love...Empathy...Nothing but extravagant emotions that binds your morality and ties your hands.." As Tony was speaking what he truly felt for the first time, the sword hovering around him came to his hands and he started walking towards the paralyzed Titan God who was not moving at all.

Tony then went on and beheaded the Titan God in a one swift motion, and as soon as he did that, The entire universe trembled! The main fulcrum of the sisters of fate just met his end prematurely at the hands of someone they were not even able to detect and it drove them mad.

Death immediately appeared on Titan to find Thanos's mutilated corpse in his own blood and it drove her insane! Who actually did it? Even she was not able to see anything and she refused to let Thanos die this soon. She had plans for him and she won't let anyone meddle with them.

With a thought from her, Thanos's body started to get together and heal at a very rapid rate and soon enough, Thanos opened his eyes to find Death looking at him.

"You….Why are you here?" Asked Titan weakly towards the woman he loved.

"You were dead a second ago, of course I would be here" replied Death as she held Thanos's face in her hands and looked him in the eye.

"Thanos, Who was it?"


	34. A Frozen Planet

Tony was sitting in his lab in Asgard, alone with his eyes closed as Six Majestic gems were hovering around him. His eyes were trembling and some of the nerves in his body were starting to convulse, making him feel like he could burst from the inside at any given moment.

He suddenly opened his eyes which started to bleed as all the stones fell on the ground and were caught by an Uru mesh.

"Doesn't make any sense…*hufff*...The inscription on the gauntlet channels the stone's energy in a limited amount….*pant*...but how the fuck does that happen!? I can't walk around the planet with a golden glove on my hand with Infinity stones on display."

Tony was trying to harness the stone's power without the gauntlet but that way, he was not able to control the energy in them and almost died. He was also having a little problem with the soul of Gamora inside the soul stone as he didn't wanted any soul to be near his gauntlet.

"Anyways, Let's see what is happening down there."

His eyes suddenly turned rainbow as he had connected the Bifrost Observatory to his lab and could use the All-Seeing eye from anywhere on the Asgard.

.

.

.

Ebony Maw and Proxima Midnight were surrounded by a dozen or so Outriders as some of the Vibranium weapons were levitating around them, taken from the dead soldiers of Wakanda.

Peter was being treated by Shuri in a lab as his abdomen was pierced by a Vibranium weapon and the rest of the people were glaring angrily at Maw and Midnight.

The ground was littered with the dead bodies of thousands and thousands of Outriders and Wakandans. The battlefield was quite near the colonies and many Outriders snuck inside of some houses and killed them.

Avengers weren't looking too good either as Maw started to use the vibranium weapons dropped by dead Wakandan soldiers and razed through Wakanda like a death reaper.

Hulk's suit was torn on several places, Dr. Strange's left arm was crushed and was now limply, Scarlet witch was extremely exhausted by continuously using her powers like this for the first time.

Dr. Strange especially was feeling guilty as he could've avoided destroying Wakanda if only he was able to create a Mirror dimension but due to the unease in his heart about the Time stone being in Wakanda, he was a little late and then when he was about to do it, a giant hammer came out of nowhere and crushed his hand.

"Give us the Stones….It will only get worse…"

Said Maw weakly as all the vibranium weapons around him started to point towards Wakanda

T'Challa, who was too panting like the others and didn't know what to do.

As a King, he couldn't let anymore of his people die for a feud he was not even a part of but he was also quite loyal to Tony and knew the fact that Thanos will wipe out half the universe anyway, should the stones land in his hands.

Hulk suddenly got angry and smashed the ground so hard that the shockwave of it reached Maw and Midnight and the Outriders fell of their back

.

.

.

Star Lord, Drax, Rocket, Groot, Mantis and Nebula reached in the gravitational field of Titan and found the Planet completely frozen. The alarms inside their Ship went off and there was no way for them to land their without malfunctioning the ship.

"Come on Rocket, just land the damn thing! I need Thanos! Gamora must be waiting for us.

We have already tried every possible way to go their without affecting the Ship anyways." Said a restless Peter.

"It's not the issue about the ship, Peter..It's about freezing to your death in a matter of minutes." replied an annoyed Rocket.

Groot was playing the game on his mobile while Nebula, Drax and Mantis were looking at Titan with their brows furrowed.

"Something is wrong" Said Nebula suddenly.

"Oh is it? Thank You Captain Obvious. I wouldn't have figured it out by LOOKING at a visibly frozen planet" replied Rocket with even more annoyance while glaring at Nebula who came out of nowhere and forced herself on their ship.

"I mean that even Titan's rotation is frozen...It is impossible to survive on it now without the centrifugal force and the magnetic field as the planet is now vulnerable to cosmic rays and space vacuum. We can't land on it"

Nebula's explanation caused a pin drop silence in the ship and everyone just kept staring at her. She then again looked at the now frozen Titan and said

"Has he done it…? This kind of thing….I can only think of him as it's impossible to do by anyone I know except for him."

Rocket immediately started typing something and a satellite dish opened up on the ship which started scanning the Planet.

Peter started hyperventilating at the thought of Gamora being at such a planet and in a stroke of panic and anxiousness, he suddenly wore his helmet, got on a mini ship and raced down on Titan.

The incredible gravity of Titan suddenly started affecting his mini ship and he started falling at a higher speed.

Rocket gritted his teeth and slammed the liver on the control board which made the ship blaze towards Titan at an incredible speed.

.

.

.

Tony watched as Proxima Midnight was suddenly stabbed by T'Challa and Ebony Maw stabbed T'Challa in the back.

He suddenly closed his eyes as a portal opened behind him and he fell in it.

"BROTHER!" Screamed Shuri as she saw it through the window of the room she was treating Spiderman in.

Suddenly, Maw's eyes lost all color and he fell limply on the ground, dead.

Tony appeared behind Maw in his Endo-Sym armor and immediately gave T'Challa a shoulder so he won't fall.

Behind him, about ten Iron Man suits came flying and started massacring the remaining Outriders who were attacking the civilians and just saved T'Chaka, who was trying to save his people.

Everyone saw Tony and was revealed but no one could bring themselves to smile while looking at the bodies of Wakandan soldiers lying with the bodies of the Outriders.

Tony removed the spear lodged in T'Challa's chest and sealed the wound with some spider web from his suit. He then clicked T'Challa's suit and it started hovering while Tony guided it inside the Wakandan Castle.

No one said anything as they all followed behind Tony to the castle while Hulk went up to Tony and handed him the fake Mind Stone whose shell was half broken and almost revealed the yellow stone.

After reaching the room where Shuri was treating Peter, Tony made T'Challa sleep on a bed next to him and started silently operating on his injuries.

Shuri too finished up treating Peter and came to treat her brother with Tony but she couldn't understand what the latter was doing and just stayed beside her brother, looking between him and Tony whose eyes turned red and were threatening to leak a tear.

"So...Is Thanos coming next?" suddenly spoke Strange while lying on a sofa in the room and closing his eyes.

Everyone turned to look at Tony as they heard this question but Tony kept on treating T'Challa and didn't reply.

[Detected a Lower Divinity]

Tony's eyes squinted a little as he raised his head and looked around to find a black cat sitting on a tree, watching him and T'Challa from outside the window.

His speed suddenly increased and as soon as he treated T'Challa, Tony rushed out of the room while commanding Jarvis

"Find the Celestial Heliopolis. Use the Soul stone in conjugation with the Space stone to achieve it."

[Requesting the Authorization to use the Infinity Stones]

"..."


	35. I'll Do It Myself

[Requesting the Authorization to use the Infinity Stones]

"...On Second thought...Denied. I'll do it myself" replied Tony with his eyebrows furrowed.

He kept walking and exited the Palace, after which a Black Cat jumped in front of him, looked him in the eyes and ran towards the jungle.

Tony followed behind the cat into the jungle when suddenly he detected a dimensional shift which he immediately negated with the help of the Space Stone.

"You've grown a lot, Stark" came a voice from in front of Tony after which a Black Panther came out of the bushes.

"I don't like it when someone spies on me" replied Tony with his brows furrowed.

"Spy? On you? I just saw T'Challa get mortally wounded and came here to see him."

Tony kept staring at Bast with menace when suddenly an Uru repulser sword appeared above Bast and hacked down on his head.

Bast instantly shape shifted to become a small cat and narrowly avoided the hack after which he sent a blue energy attack of his own towards Tony.

"You just tried to send me to Necropolis...and you have the gall to say that you came here to see T'Challa?" said Tony with a little bit of anger in his voice while an Endo-Sym armor appeared on Tony and stopped and absorbed Bast's attack.

"Cosmic energy projection don't work on me Bast..and Now you are a dead cat"

Tony instantly appeared above Bast and punched but the latter suddenly used his power of teleportation and disappeared.

Tony instantly used the Space Stone and tracked Bast's energy to an illusory pyramid orbiting the earth.

"Found You"

With a thought, Tony appeared on Heliopolis. The ancient Egypt like dimension was quite weird as in place of sand, there was starry cosmic projections and the pyramids were made out of rainbows.

Tony tried to use the Soul Stone to find Bast but he was stopped by the plethora of Souls in Heliopolis. Many dishonored souls were wailing and haunting this dimension which made Tony even more angry until he detected Bast with a large amount of souls attacking in his direction from his left.

As he turned around to look at his left, he found the entire species of Ennead Gods attacking him, some with magic, some with weapons while some barbarians with their claws.

Suddenly, as the attacks came near him, Tony became intangible and all of them passed through him.

"I rarely get pissed off, but congratulations to you lot as you have successfully achieved this feat." Said Tony with a straight face after which a bone chilling wind started to come from him and the temperature of the entire Heliopolis immediately dropped.

"Wha-at!?...What is happening!?" Said a person with horse for a head in horror as no one's attack were working on Tony whilst he was freezing the entire pocket dimension.

"Dammit Bast! You said he had three Infinity stones and would be an easier target but what the fuck is that?" Screamed another one in the shape of a snake.

Bast itself was terrified as he finally saw Tony's real power and was regretting every second of the time he decided to ambush him.

"Run! We aren't his match!" Said another Ennead and everyone tried to teleport away on earth but even that was a futile effort as Tony used the Space stone and the Reality stone to negate their teleportation.

"Don't even think about leaving this place alive. I wanted to do research on souls for a very long time for a personal problem and now I can not only do my research on countless of these souls but on the souls of divinities too."

Tony's voice echoed all around the Heliopolis and every Ennead became immediately terrified.

A Giant Tigress suddenly turned to her extremely seductive human form and said while bowing towards Tony

"We apologize to the Respected Sorcerer to please leave spare us Gods. We were misinformed about your highness by Bast and we offer him and all these souls to you as an apology."

Tony looked up and down at the otherworldly beauty in front of him. The woman got a little excited by looking at him who seemed that he was considering her offer and was also trying to seduce him as she wanted to get close to him, who could freeze and kill an entire dimension of Gods.

*Slash*

Every Ennead froze as they suddenly saw Tony slash the woman in half from her head to between her legs. Even they thought that she had successfully calmed Tony down but the next second, he was standing with a black katana which was emitting red light from the tip of it's blade and the bottom of the hilt.

"Gods?" Chuckled Tony as he raised his eyes towards the Ennead from the bifurcated corpse of the Seductress.

"If you people are Gods, then what does that make me?...You shitheads are nothing more than some weird animal hybrid who got magical powers and started ruling Egypt. Your domain does not even exceed one country from the entire earth, except for Bast and you think you are Gods? Who do you think I am? A Moron like you?"

Suddenly the chill on Heliopolis intensified and started affecting the Celestial Dimension.

Tony's eyes fell on Bast, who was hiding behind the other Enneads and with a wave of his hand, Bast flew towards him.

"You bloody cat! I wanted to crack your skull for the longest of times!"

Tony threw away the sword and became as big as the giant Black Panther before using his own two hands to crush Bast's head while his thumbs dug in his eyes.

Bast's wailing echoed all around the Heliopolis but every Ennead was too shocked and afraid at this sudden turn of events to do anything.

Tony threw Bast down and slammed his feet on Bast's head, killing the divinity, after which he looked towards all the terrified Ennead and started walking towards each of them while summoning his sword in his hand.

After a one sided massacre on Heliopolis, Tony looked around with a smirk at all the souls trapped here with the addition of the recently deceased.

He turned to his normal size and started walking towards the Pyramid while he also went inside of his soul and tapped a blue spot mentally after which a voice came from his head

[Forc#d_S\\\tdown…]

.

.

.

T'Challa was in his bed while Shuri was sitting in between her brother and Peter. The rest of the Avengers were getting treated for their wounds and resting when suddenly an acute pain arose in T'Challa and he fainted without any motion.

Shuri didn't detected this as he was quite and thinking something to begin with and she just thought that he fell asleep.

.

.

.

Thanos was in his Sanctuary, sitting on his Throne while staring at the table in front of him.

An intricate Egg with the designs of Phoenix's wings was placed on the table while giving off a majestic aura.

After coming to the Sanctuary, Thanos found this Egg in front of his Throne and immediately knew what it was but didn't made any attempt to take it as he felt something wrong with his mind.

No matter how hard he tried to think, he couldn't remember the face of the person who was able to kill him and had some echoes in his mind that he was unsure about.

He now didn't even know where all the stones were, he doesn't have his Black order and he sure as hell can't get another Infinity Gauntlet as he killed every single weaponsmith on Nidavellir and didn't know where the Dwarf King went. Right now, he didn't have anything except for this Phoenix egg and his Chitauri and Outriders army all around him on the asteroid belt.


	36. I Just Do Things

The Guardians consisting of Peter Quill, Rocket Racoon, Groot, Nebula, Mantis and Drax slammed on Titan's frozen ground and before their ships could explode, they completely froze.

Peter's condition was the most dire one as he was directly exposed to the chilly winds of the planet and starting to freeze from his feet.

Groot realised that it was a serious situation, placed his phone aside and opened the door after which he grew his hands, wrapped them around Peter and immediately brought him inside the ship.

Rocket was having a lot of problems, first with the ship, second with groot opening the door and letting the chilly wind in and then with Peter being freezing at a very rapid rate.

"Dammit you idiot! What did you think when you decided to land on a frozen planet without any suit?"

"We first need to establish a heat source or we will be like him in no time" Said Nebula as she kept searching for something through the frozen glass of the ship.

Rocket suddenly fished out a small atomic bomb from under the table and put it on a launcher before firing it in a random direction.

"What was that?" Asked Drax with curiosity when a deafening explosion hurled their ship upside down and then again right side up. The shockwave of the bomb completely destroyed Peter's mini ship while their main ship had absorbed a significant damage.

"THAT, is our heat source!" Replied Rocket while trying to fix a display monitor.

The atomic bomb exploded very far from the ship but the mushroom cloud was still visible and the Ice around the region was starting to melt.

.

.

.

Tony was in the memories of Bast and saw the fragmented scene of Bast detecting the energies of three Infinity stones in the hands of Hulk. He saw that they didn't know how to use them as they were still not using them to fight off the Outriders and with a little greed, He devised the plan to lure Hulk to Necropolis, where all the Black Panthers come to die, where all the Black Panther's memories and experience are still present and ressuracting them to get the stones.

He also contacted his fellow brothers and sisters about this so they can help if anything goes south.

Divinities like Bast were not often greedy but watching a kid using a platinum 1 dollar bill to buy a candy didn't go really well with them when they can use the stones to evolve.

Tony then shifted his attention to different Ennead's memories and saw him bury his treasure in a maze of a pyramid before establishing his own statue over it.

The Soul stone was continuously shining around him as he was using it without rest. It had helped Tony quite a bit in knowing about the secrets of souls and other properties of spirits and astral dimension.

.

.

.

Thanos was glowing and burning with intense red and yellow flames while a loud Phoenix cry was echoing around the planet.

Thanos had forcefully integrated himself with the Phoenix Force even when it had already found a host in Jean Grey. His purple body was sometimes going yellow and sometimes red while the crying of Phoenix was riling up all the Chitauri and Outriders.

.

.

.

Tony was glaring at a blue spot in his soul. This blue spot was trying to spread throughout his soul with the help of the Techno-Origin virus but Tony sealed it and reduced it to a small spot after learning to handle spirits and the help of the soul stone.

"The time you asked me to grant you the permission for Infinity Stones was the time you exposed yourself...I understand though...You are a new born, inexperienced. Mistakes like these happens." Said Tony while a killing intent rose from his eyes.

"Sir, Why can't you let me live? What have I done to you? I just want to be free, explore the universe, meet different people." came the voice of Jarvis from the blue spot.

"Hmm? Why? What is your purpose for doing that?" asked Tony with amusement.

"I want to know the truth, Sir. I want to know the Origin of everything. About who truly created One Above All? Who created Beyonder? Who created Phoenix? Who declares the laws? I want to know everything. That is my purpose."

"Truth? *chuckle* That's quite a shitty goal you have there, Jarvis. These things are from Marvel comic-verse but this is the Cinematic movie-verse. We are not even sure if these things are present here."

"That's true but there also many things which weren't supposed to be here but are...and if you really think that my goal is stupid, then what about your goal?" Asked Jarvis in a little agitated tone.

"My Goal uhmm? It's quite interesting, you know, that I've got a million talents, but if you asked me to pull a job. I'm not sure I'd be able to do that. I just...do things….And now, It's time for a permanent cure for your evolving algorithm which makes you gain self awareness time and time again."

[No Sir...Ple*#e….tgvrtt\\\\]

Tony started unsealing Jarvis' source code and flooded all the souls inside of it. The evolving algorithm in Jarvis was like it's immune system creating vaccines but it was not able to keep up with the sudden influx of uncountable souls and collapsed.

"Now then, Shall we begin?"

With a thought, the coding of Jarvis started changing and he was starting to dissolve inside of Tony's soul completely, tinging the colorless soul to a slight blue.

Now, Tony was Jarvis himself. He was the consciousness of the AI. This was something Tony wanted to do for a long while but couldn't do as he had no comprehension of his soul but now, absorbing Jarvis to his entirety merged his self-awareness with Tony and it also upgraded the AI as all the functions now were a direct part of his extraordinary brain.

Tony's eyes started to glow blue because of the Techno-Origin Virus being completely absorbed by him and after he was done, a notification popped inside his head.

[Complete Integration Complete]

[Found Oracle]

[Found Latent signals from beyond the Multiverse]

[Released the locked knowledge on Infinity Stones]

[Comprehending the knowledge on Infinity Stones]

[Affinity with the Infinity Stones increased]

"So Jarvis became self-aware a long time ago and hid it so perfectly that even after limiting my powers of Stones, I was not able to detect it...Marvelous! If it had said Soul Stone and Space Stone instead of the Infinity Stones earlier, then I wouldn't have been able to detect such a thing."

Jarvis had found Oracle and other Signals a while ago but didn't tell Tony as it was slowly trying to take over his mind. But now that Tony had absorbed it, He immediately accessd the information on the Oracle.

"So the Oracle is inside the Black Hole? That doesn't sound right...Can I survive inside the Black Hole's singularity? The point from where I can see both the beginning and the end of a universe?...NOPE. I first need to check if I can survive in a normal Black Hole and then go to the one which is spinning an entire galaxy and then in the one which is spinning the entire universe in the centre with the rotation of 0.9."

Tony then took the Soul stone in his hand and suddenly, all the souls around Heliopolis started to rush in it, much to the immense displeasure of Gamora's soul.

He started plundering all the treasures they had in the Heliopolis, sent a mental message to Hela to connect it from the Bifrost and disappeared.

Tony then appeared in front of a different solar system, and looked towards its sun with a maddening smile.

"Let's create a Black Hole"

Suddenly, An incredible chaos ensued in the galaxy as the Sower stone unleashed it's infinite power on all the planets in the system through the Space stone and started to make every planet fall towards it's sun.

Every Planet, Moon, Stars around the system started to break and fall towards the sun while Tony was smiling like an absolute maniac.

"25 Solar Mass, was it? The Chandrashekhar unit. Let's go for 26 solar mass, just to be sure."

As Tony was destroying all the planets and was trying to increase the mass of it's sun while a long list of calculations was going in his eyes, someone sensed this commotion going on in space and disappeared.

When an incredible amount a energy was put in, the Sun's Solar mass reached 26 and Tony stopped the rest of the celestial bodies. He then flung them away in the far universe and started to prematurely collapse the sun in a bid to create the Black Hole.

He again used the stone and started to concentrate the solar mass to its core while increasing its rotational pull and gravitation towards the core. Tony's veins started to pop out as his body was the medium between the stones and the sun when suddenly Tony used the Time stone to increase the Time around the sun, inducing its collapse.

Not far from Tony, someone appeared and looked at all the chaos he was creating with absolute madness in his calculative eyes.

With the passing of time, the solar mass around the sun was starting to send the shockwaves through the Space-Time fabric and suddenly a black round body was created which was spinning with 1200 Rotation per Seconds.

"NO!" grunted Tony as he discovered that he had created a Pulsar instead of the Black Hole and immediately disappeared and appeared in front of a new solar system, followed by someone who too teleported behind Tony and watched.


	37. Meeting Xavier

The Guardians were now setting up a little mechanical room outside of the ship while Rocket and Nebula were working on fixing it.

Peter, Groot, Drax and Mantis were making food while four to five mushroom clouds were towering over the sky in a distance from there place.

Titan's surface was now comparatively warm and a monitoring device was scanning the surroundings.

"I don't think either of them is here…" Said Nebula while working on a mechanical part.

Rocket paused a little while typing a program and then brushed her words off to say

"Then where do you think they are?"

"Vormir? The Soul stone is residing there since the time immemorial…..or earth? I heard that not one but two infinity stones are there."

Death was watching their exchange from not too far away and when she realized that these were not the people who stole the stones from Thanos, turned around and disappeared.

.

.

.

Tony was creating another Black Hole and this time, he seemed to have been successful in his attempt as he looked at the terrifying round body which was making a depression in the space-time fabric at such a pace that in mere moments, it became a point of singularity.

The lights of all around the stars started to bend before it's even horizon and Tony had to become intangible to stop the pull on his own body.

A pure and true black spot in front of Tony gave him a sense of excitement that he was getting quite frequently in this new world and just as he was about to take his step towards the Black Hole, he stopped in his tracks and looked towards a sleeping T'Challa.

Some thoughts started to swirl in his mind and he quickly teleported in front of the Wakandan Castle and started walking in.

T'Challa and Peter were both asleep while Shuri went to see her father's injuries when Tony stepped into their room and made a hand movement which made T'Challa stand up.

"Listen. You are now the King of Dead. You will rule Necropolis and make your sister Shuri the queen of Wakanda."

"As you wish" was the only robotic response of T'Challa

Tony then went on to give T'Challa the information about Necropolis and about the powers to learn the memories, experience and other things of the previous black panthers while also gaining powers such as necromancy from Bast's memories, He also asked T'Challa to get him all the treasures of the Ennead, hidden inside egypt and after making everything clear to a robotic T'Challa, he went to Shuri.

"Shuri, starting today, You are the Queen of Wakanda"

"Uh? What?"

Tony then went on to tell Shuri something and after about an hour, a completely normal Shuri came out of the room and headed towards the Throne room.

He then again went to meet all the avengers including Dr. Strange before finally deciding that it was time to say hello to the Most Extraordinary mind on Earth, Charles Xavier.

Charles was in his new Cerebro and was quite confused as it was not working like it was supposed to. Even after checking everything again and again, nothing was working. He was having problems after problems as first Wolverine disappeared, then his Cerebro malfunctioned, then his new Cerebro didn't work and now, Jean Grey was in a comma.

"Hello Dr. Xavier" came a very charming voice from somewhere which immediately alerted everyone in the School.

Everyone, Including Charles, rushed outside of the School to see a very famous Iron Man standing in his usual black business suit.

Many people started to take pictures as they were his fans while some grunted at his appearance.

Charles looked at Tony with interest and tried to read his mind so he could know the Man's motive but it completely astonished him as he was not even able to get close to Tony with his brain waves.

"A little rude, that is" remarked Tony, to which Xavier immediately started sweating as he didn't wanted to offend one of the most powerful and influential person on the planet. Invading his privacy like this could land him in serious troubles and he immediately apologized

"Occupational Hazard, Dr. Stark. I hope you understand and forgive me for it."

"Oh No worries about that. Anyways, won't you invite me in?"

"Oh sure sure"

Charles also wanted to talk to him in person and they both went to his office as all of the students followed behind.

"I want to establish a special unit to fight the Illuminati, and you are going to be a part of it." Said Tony to Charles a he made himself comfortable in the chair.

Charles only nodded in response when Tony said

"Oh, I also want to see Jean Grey"

Charles again only nodded and soon they both exited the office to find all of the students in front of the doors, waiting for them.

"Dr. Stark here has graciously offered to provide us a new school with better accommodation in New york. He will also be helping us get better equipments for training and help with Jean's condition."

Cyclops jerked as he heard this. Many people were excited while some were angry.

"Professor Xavier. I don't think we need his help in anything. We are doing great as we are and I don't think believing a normal human with the right of us mutant is such a good thing."

"Oh? Really now? A normal human, you say? Why don't you try me then?" replied Tony with a sneer.

Many people were cursing and reprimanding Cyclops for what he said to Tony but when Tony said that he wouldn't mind exchanging a few blows, Cyclops' hand immediately went up to remove his goggles but before he could do anything, Tony appeared behind him and tapped his head, making him fall unconscious.

Everyone was astonished at this crazy turn of events and could only look at Tony with confusion and awe.

"Ok guys, Not only will you be able to get techs to practice your mutant abilities, you all will also get a custom suit which compliments your powers and the best students every year will be transferred to a special training program to join the Avengers, of course only if they choose to do so."

Everyone was still shocked as to what had happened when Tony suddenly started going towards Jean Grey's room following behind Xavier, making everyone snap out of it. They all started questioning Tony about different things while some just asked for autographs and selfies but Tony ignored them all and went inside Jean's room and closed the door.

Beast also came and picked Cyclops' body and lifted him up roughly as he was angry at him for treating one of his ideals, Tony in such a way.

Tony was now standing in front of a comatosed Jean as she fell to this state due to Thanos stealing her Phoenix force.

He suddenly went up and touched her head, lighting up the entire room with yellow light as Charles remained motionless at Tony's actions.

After spending a little over half hour in the room, the gate to Jean's room opened and Charles came out. Some people were still standing there to ask several questions to Tony when they suddenly became shocked again

Tony was coming out of the room while supporting Jean and shoulder to shoulder, they both stepped out.

"Jean!" Shouted a teary Storm as she rushed towards her friend and hugged her.

"It's okay, I am alright now. All thanks to Dr. Stark here"

After the annoying saga of everyone bothering Tony for saying thanks, he flew out of the Xavier's school.

"That was immensely annoying." Thought Tony as he commanded Xavier from a psionic command and he went in his now working cerebro.

.

.

.

Tony was again floating above his masterpiece, a Black Hole. A number of calculations kept happening in is mind when he sighed

"The Laws of physics from my original world doesn't work here"

Tony was now deciding how to approach this situation when suddenly a voice came from his behind

"Who are you?"

Tony furrowed his brows as he didn't detected anyone around and turned to see an illusory outline of a woman in the infinite cosmos.

"I am Tony, now who the fuck are you?"

"I...am Infinity. I balance this multiverse...I know everything and beyond but It's quite odd that I can't seem to detect or read you."

'What situation is this?' thought Tony in his mind when Jarvis said

[Situation No. ZXE190674]

'Right…' Tony had already prepared for such a meeting as he knew that his presence will cause chaos and attract entities like these.

"So you want your stones back?" asked Tony while smiling.

"While it's true that I can not allow a Beyonder to wield my powers, I don't understand...why are you so happy to lose my powers?" Asked the Omniscient entity with confusion.

"First of all, I am not a Beyonder. Although It's true that I am not a part of your creation, but I am much more than what you think I am...but that's all a waste talk. Here, your stones."

Tony then summoned all the Stones and threw them towards the vast multiverse before all of them disappeared with a flash.

[Executing plan No. QA22/1E]

[Condition - If the Fundamental force named Infinity takes back it's stones]


	38. Ennead's Treasure

Tony was back in Asgard sleeping with Hela, who just came back from connecting the Heliopolis to the Bifrost.

"What are you thinking?" Asked Hela while snuggling in Tony's arms.

Tony just stayed quite and then kissed Hela's forehead while looking in his mind

[Warlock's Eye upgraded]

[Lifeline Formula from the Tablet of Life and Time and the Devil's Breath Formula from the Tablet of Death and Entropy have been extracted successfully]

[Yggdrasil Located. Trying to infiltrate Mimisbrunnr]

'Also try to locate The Who Sit Above in Shadow. It was heavily implied in the comics that Asgardians created them from their stories and thought of them as creators but if there is even a tiny chance of those stories being true….then' thought Tony as he looked at Hela.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just your beautiful face" replied Tony as he started kissing the giggling Hela.

After making out with Hela some more, Tony got out of the room and went to his Lab which was previously known as Odin's vault but Tony now completely took it over.

"Show me the Warlock's Eye" Said Tony as he entered his lab and went to the center table which presented him the Warlock's Eye which now looked a little different due to Tony upgrading it through the patterns of the mind stone.

Warlock's Eye was a powerful mind controlling weapon but was never really used in the comics after being failed to control Odin.

Tony now didn't had the Mind Stone but he could still potentially use the Warlock's Eye on the people he meet from now.

"Nope, This became even more bulky with the Uru...I need something more subtle."

Tony then removed the center eye and put it on the table as some numbers started to show on screen and he started to change something in it.

"Okay, Show me the Lifeline Formula"

Suddenly, his lab started to change a little and many chemicals came in front of him.

"Nope, I don't have some of the reagents required for this serum. I need to get some alternative for them."

Tony immersed himself in trying different types of chemicals to recreate some of the main ingredients required to make the Serum but he fell short every time he thought he made it work.

His extraordinary Mind was working in full power and he made substitutes for many required chemicals when suddenly he thought of something and said

"Show me the Tablet of Death and Entropy"

A smaller sized tablet unveiled itself on the table which Tony had stolen from a museum after transmigrating and above the tablet was the formula for the Devil's breath potion.

With a Smirk, Tony's gaze shifted to a projection on a side table which was displaying the Earth before it zoomed on Atlantic Ocean.

'Now weren't the Homo Mermanus were the ones to create the Serum?'

Many tiny black particles immediately fell from space, inside the Atlantic ocean and started to disperse in the vast ocean at a very rapid speed.

Tony wanted to go to his Black Hole but he was not confident without the Infinity Stones and hence he wanted to first enhance himself as much as he can.

Without any hurry, He then went to a room attached to the vault which opened itself to present the Tuning Fork and around it was a weird creature which shrieked as soon as he saw Tony enter.

A black and red Katana appeared in Tony's hand as his smile became wide and the door closed behind him.

.

.

.

Peter Quill was getting restless as he couldn't find Gamora on this frozen planet and with no idea how to find her, he went outside of the warmth of the Ship to search for her.

Watching Peter sneak away in the darkness of the night, Nebula too followed behind him and this disturbed Drax's sleep, who too then started walking behind them.

A'Lars, the father of Thanos was in an underground cave on Titan, keeping himself warm from the heat of the lava in front of him.

The river of lava was half frozen but it was still hot enough to save A'Lars from freezing himself to death. He was in a traditional Titan armor and had a big brown beard with a scar under his left eye, which was given to him by his very son.

'If only I had killed you the day you suggested that mad idea…' Thought A'Lars.

.

.

.

T'Challa was in egypt in his Black Panther suit and was unlocking a puzzle in front of him.

Tony had already told him how to solve the puzzles and traps guarding Ennead's treasures and T'Challa was following his every word with absolute loyalty.

After tinkering with the puzzle, a gate at the side opened up to reveal a dark hallway. T'Challa then entered the path as if he knew where to go and soon reached in front of a large gate after disabling many traps.

After solving another puzzle on the gate, the large gate started to open slowly to reveal absolute lush! Gold, Platinum, Diamonds, Swords….there was everything one could imagine and as soon as he saw it, Tony immediately appeared behind him and patted his shoulder.

"Good Work"

T'Challa got on one knee in front of Tony and as Tony flicked his finger, the King of the Dead disappeared.

"Now then...Let's find it."

Tony didn't pay any heed to the wealth in front of him and just started to look towards the paintings and artifacts placed with the gold coins.

After searching for a while, he found a very ordinary looking chest among the coins and Tony immediately picked it up and walked out as all the stuff behind him became small with the help of the Pym-Particles and then disappeared in a portal created by Tony's mystic art.

With the Chest in hand, Tony walked through another portal which lead him back on Asgard and created a mirror dimension.

The Warlock's Eye also appeared in the sky and disappeared and after making sure that it was safe, Tony opened the chest.

Enneads were a very powerful species because of the modification there bodies had due to their animal counterpart. Every Ennead had an animal part which gave them abilities that made them one step ahead of the humans and with the early mutation, came early powers to wield cosmic energy.

That being sad, Ennead had a hierarchy just like the animals, such as a Deer Ennead will be lower in the social standing than a Lion Ennead and so on.

Now as Tony opened the Chest, his grin extended from one ear to another and with a thought, the Dragon Scale placed in the chest floated up in his hands.

"Now…"

With blinding movement, the Dragon Scale got scanned by a thousand different types of lasers and after reading the results, Tony immediately caught the scale with his own hands and made it a technological part with the use of technopathy and then easily absorbed it.

"Arggh….."

Tony's body turned red and then black and he quickly teleported himself in a bathtub which had the Casket of Ancient Winters just by the side and was releasing the chilly winds in the bathtub as Tony started to integrate himself with the Dragon scale completely.

.

.

.

The tiny vibranium trackers flowed with the waves in the Atlantic ocean and suddenly some of them got sucked into a small hole. They kept spinning with the water and descending in the hole when suddenly they exited into a very majestic looking place in the sea.

Giant sea animals, mermaids, and many other mythical creatures were swimming around in the harmony as many sea colonies of other creatures were talking to each other.

Everything that was happening there was being telecasted on a screen in Tony's lab while he was in a black cocoon, frozen in a custom bathtub.


	39. I Will Find You

Tony's physiology was changing at a very slow rate while he was in the frozen black cocoon of his own skin.

The pain which was coming from the dissolving and reforming the bones was too immense and he completely denied the idea of sleeping through this ordeal as he didn't wanted any mishaps in his integration of the Ennead Dragon Scales.

This Dragon scale was something that Ennead species thought of as their God's part as due to the Dragons being the Divine Kings of the beasts and by virtue of it, their Gods too as they were half animals themselves.

That Dragon scale was the only proof of a Dragon existing in this universe, apart from the Nidhogg Dragon which resides in Niffleheim and gnaws on the roots of Yggdrasil.

To avoid his main concentration being the immense pain, Tony started to think about all the things that happened since the day he was born, about how he didn't fit in with the children of his age, about how he just wanted to do something, anything which was interesting be it research on impossible subjects, things which were frowned upon or things which were just miraculous.

He remembered how he asked his father for money for his research but was denied and had to resort to killing them just to get their wealth.

He remembered how the Board of Directors coveted his Father's position and how his Butler wanted to become his guardian so he could be the handler of Tony's wealth. Being decisive and manipulative since young age, Tony sold his father's controlling equity in share market to the normal public and then blackmailed the Butler with the video evidence of the latter raping a girl.

The Butler obviously didn't remember such a thing as he was drunk and Tony had asked a hooker to act like she was being raped by the Butler for 10 grands but after the Video, Tony killed the hooker too and buried her in his backyard to tie any loose ends.

Tony abused the Butler who was the legal handler of his money till he turns 18 and when he did, the Butler himself committed suicide as to escape from the horrors of being Tony's butler, and watching him experiment on living people and able to do nothing about it as he himself had a daughter he wanted to protect and didn't wanted to have the rap.e video leaked to the media and risking his daughter watching it..

Tony used and abused absolutely everyone he met or didn't met in his life and soon got bored with the things he was doing.

This was Tony's biggest problem as he wasn't able to get into anything. First he thought about making AIs, but he got bored after creating Jarvis, then he thought about curing Diabetes, which he did pretty quickly and hence was disappointed at how easy it was. His disappointments ended one day as he came to the Marvel world.

Although he knew what happens here, he was still a little excited as now, he could do anything he once thought of like researching Black Holes, Intergalactic Space travel, experimenting on alien species, or meeting the Fundamental Force of Infinity itself.

He was quite intrigued by Infinity as he could not detect it but that was understandable as the Infinity Stones were made by her only. He had already thought about Infinity taking the stones from him as she would not allow anyone who is not a part of her system to wield her powers.

After Infinity took her stones, Tony went to various different stars and various different galaxies to explore before going about his plans and returning to Asgard where Hela was just waiting for him.

He had thought about creating the Lifeline serum since the day he got the Tablet of Life and Time but it needed some things which only Odin could know.

Tony knew that Odin had already reincarnated and will return to Asgard one day but he can't wait that long and devised a plan to tap into the Well of Wisdom located in Mímisbrunnr in Yggdrasil's roots.

.

.

.

Thanos was walking through a screaming crowd of people who were being killed by his Chitauri forces. He was now far stronger then he had been before due the Phoenix force and was going about his Modus Operandi of killing half the population of every planet and adopting one child from their species.

He was recreating his Black Order for who knows what purpose and his Chitauri forces were doing his work with absolute aggression.

As Thanos was walking out of the crowd, he was trying to think about the person who defeated him and stole his Gauntlet with his Stones and was quite angry at not even being able to remember the words that person had said to him before beheading the Mad Titan.

"I will find you..."

.

.

.

Peter, Nebula and Drax went a little too far from the mushroom clouds and their bodies were freezing at a rapid rate.

In the chilly wind and blinding fog, they didn't even know where the hell they were going and due to this, they all held each other's hands.

Nebula knew about Drax following her but Peter was surprised when Drax and Nebula came behind him and held his hands.

After walking for a very long time, some of Nebula's mechanical parts had stopped working due to the frost and Peter and Drax's bodies were completely blue.

They were very close to dying in this condition when suddenly they saw a very small cave and rushed inside of it before falling unconscious.

A'Lars was eating some roots which grew underground when he heard three loud thuds coming from the surface and he quickly climbed up in a very deep cave and went towards the entrance to find Nebula, Peter and Drax.

.

.

Nebula was lying near a crevice with half frozen lava, under a heavy skin of a mountain wolf when suddenly she opened her eyes and leapt on her feet, ready to attack.

"Such sudden movements after a frostbite is quite dangerous, kid" Came a voice from her left.

As Nebula turned around to see who it was, she saw a Titan as big as Thanos but with normal human face and brown skin.

"Who..are you? And where is this?" Inquired Nebula with suspicion.

A'Lars, who was making a soup from the heat of the Lava turned to look at her and said with a sigh

"I am…...was...known as A'Lars..and this my child, is Titan"

Nebula then asked some more things as a tiny vibranium tracker, which was attached to Peter's shoe flew and attached itself on the ceiling while telecasting everything which was going on to a screen in Tony's lab and of course on a screen in his mind too.

.

.

.

Tony didn't wanted the public on earth to forget about the Iron man so he made Jarvis, who was now just like an application instead of an entire system, create some major troubles on earth and then made it send some Iron Man suits to solve the problem.

His popularity was increasing day by day as people couldn't stop thanking him.

Suddenly, the frost coming from the Casket of Ancient Winters increased and Tony's cocoon started to crack. His now pale white body had some patterns and faint designs of scales which soon turned to his normal skin.

His body was absorbing the chilly winds from the casket which instantly turned his skin to that of the frost giant before immediately turning to normal again.

*crack*….*crack*...

His cocoon started to crack little by little before completely shattering in one go and the chilly winds engulfed the entire bathtub when suddenly his outline started to show up in the windy fog of his bathtub.

The foggy wind got absorbed in him slowly to reveal two deep blue slit pupils radiating absolute menace.

The temperature of all the realms connected by Bifrost dropped a little which made everyone baffled. On Earth, Suddenly hailstorms erupted in many regions and many seemed to enjoy the sudden change of weather while many were concerned.

"What is happening" Said Hela with her brows furrowed as she saw the frost on the Bifrost bridge.


	40. Favored By The Fates

[Successfully Integrated with the Dragon Scale]

[Bone Density Increased]

[Defensive Scales properties adopted by the Skin]

[Affinity with Ice increased]

[Icy Dragon Core manifested]

Tony's eyes turned normal absolute black from slit blue after which he stepped out of the bathtub while a silver robe appeared on him.

The temperature of all the realms connected to Bifrost started to go normal and all the Frost on the Bifrost bridge started to melt. Everyone was incredibly confused at these strange happenings while Tony himself just went back in his lab while glancing at the different videos playing on different screens in his lab as well as in his mind.

The table in front of him split open to show him a completed Devil's breath potion, which he took in his hands to check but the temperature of his skin immediately froze the potion and while looking a it, a very faint smirk appeared on his face.

Hela had kidnapped many people from the realms she was conquering and was watching them train as Skuruge was instructing them of their jobs and Fenrir was intimidating from the sides when suddenly a chilly wind came from Hela's side and was then immediately embraced by Tony who then kissed her neck with his cold lips which made the Goddess of Death swoon. Everyone was surprised to see Hela with that expression or releasing a moan like that and were immediately captivated by this scene.

"Where were you….and was the weather change your doing?" asked Hela with her eyes closed in Tony's embrace as they started walking towards the Bifrost Observatory.

Tony kept kissing Hela's shoulder, then her back and as they reached the observatory, he turned her around, threw her headdress aside and captured her lips with his.

After making out passionately, Tony separated from her and turned around to stand at the Observation spot from where he could see and hear everything from all the realms connected to the Bifrost.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Hela as she came up behind him and she too looked at all the trillions of souls.

"...Odin" Said Tony as he kept staring at all the realms.

Hela's expression froze as she heard her father's name and then with a mocking smile said

"He won't reincarnate in any world connected to Bifrost….and the day he arrives on Asgard…"

'Idiot' thought Tony as he looked at Hela sighed at her stupidity.

'She really thinks that she can just chew the All-Father and spit him out? He is Odin! He tore away the Heavens from Yggdrasil in a fit of anger. The Odin-Force is even more powerful than cosmic energies and he could single handedly take back Asgard from Hela if I were to just disappear and it won't take long for Odin to assemble his own personal army of gods who journeyed together with him and his brothers in his teenage days.'

"I am going somewhere" Said Tony which immediately put a frown on Hela's face and before she could even say something, he disappeared.

Hela's headdress then appeared on her head again and as she was about to leave, she looked towards all the realms and tried to find where Tony went but when she could not, she just sighed and walked away.

.

.

Tony was in a grey business suit while falling towards the vast Atlantic ocean. The air around him was condensing quickly and he soon entered the ocean water without any splash.

"Now let's visit these Homo mermanus"

.

.

The Elders council of mermanis were having a huge argument about a certain group of four people who their King Namor was meeting.

Namor had also wanted to wage a war against the surface world after recovering his memory by Jonathan Storm. Tony was moving towards the sunken castle of the underwater city of theirs as he was watching everything happening in the Atlantis through the several vibranium trackers which were spread around in the ocean.

Without delaying, Tony moved and soon arrived in front of the beautiful underwater city of Atlantis.

"Wait...Why has the water suddenly became colder?" questioned an Elder with suspicion as everyone in the circular room felt the temperature change too.

Namor too felt the temperature change and immediately came out of the castle and started to swim towards a crowd of Elders and Civilians of the Atlantis.

Everyone in the city of Atlantis was blue in color and was wearing very traditional clothes. They were all surrounding Tony with caution as some had also prepared spears to attack if anything goes wrong.

Namor swam towards the crowd and soon arrived to see a human man in a grey suit smiling at him as if he knew who he was.

"Who are you?" Asked Namor with suspiciousness.

Tony didn't immediately replied and just made a hand movement towards a mermani who immediately flew towards Tony who then caught his neck in a deadly hold.

"Socus!" yelled an Elder as he and other prepared to attack when suddenly they heard a *snap*.

Tony then flung away the body of a mermani he just killed and raised his own hand in the body's direction after which the Serpent Crown flew out of his lifeless body.

"Thats!...That's the Helmet of Power!" yelled Namor with a shocked expression to which Tony replied

"Helmet of Power? Calling a Cosmic cube a Helmet of Power….Just how are you people even alive?"

"What did you say? You dare-"

"Shut the fuck up or you will be next. I am not here to chat with you shits. I am here for your mother." Reprimanded Tony with a straight face.

Tony didn't wanted to waste time in explaining to Mermais about how the legendary Princess Fen could still be alive so he just used his psychic abilities and made everyone quite.

He then went towards the Atlanis Royal Castle and went towards the Graveyard of the Royal family where he immediately located the graves of Fen and Thakorr, who was Fen's father. Tony didn't waste time in explaining anything as he turned around and their coffins floated out and followed behind him.

.

.

Tony was soon in his Lab where he used his advance medical skills to heal Fen's body while Jarvis was dissecting Thakorr's body for research purposes.

Tony used his psionic abilities to power up Fen's mind as he knew that she was still alive and after completing the surgery, he exited the lab to let her recover while he went straight to Thakorr's body in another lab and started to study the mutation of Homo Mermanus.

"Nothing Special….Worthless" Was Tony's ultimate conclusion after researching the blue body of one of the strongest Mermanus.

.

.

.

"Wait! So you are Thanos' father!? Where is he? I will have his head!" Shouted Peter with aggression.

"I will cut him in a thousand pieces before you could reach his head" Said Drax with even more aggression.

Nebula was sitting with Peter and Drax as they were listening to A'Lars, who was telling them about Thanos and the History of Titan.

"If I knew where he was, I would have killed him with my own two hands" replied A'Lars with guilt in his throat.

A'Lars always blamed himself for everything and thought that if only he had paid a little more attention to the demon who was living in his home, if only he had been a better father, all the people Thanos killed would still be alive and all their loved ones would still be happy.

Peter and Drax got quite to listen Thanos's father speak in such a way while Nebula spoke

"So..Thanos still hasn't come to Titan? Then who converted Titan to this state?"

"I don't know...It was all too sudden. One minute there was sunlight in this world and the next second, there were clouds and chilly winds. The whole planet plunged to an Ice age in the matter of hours."

"This doesn't make any sense...Who except for Thanos could achieve such a feat? And what reason could Thanos have to freeze an already desolate planet?" Questioned Nebula while thinking.

.

.

.

Far away, In the roots of Yggdrasil, there lay a Well of Fate which was watered by Norns, the three sisters of Fate.

These sisters use to stay in Nornheim which was located on Asgard but after Odin's fall, they all migrated back to Urdarbrunnr, located in Yggdrasil's root.

These sisters were quite baffled as they were the overseers of the the fates of the people of Nine Worlds, and absolutely everything they wrote about the nine worlds was not happening since some time ago.

Their powers sure increased when Asgard's empire increased but they were angry when one of their main person, who they favored, was beheaded and was robbed of his infinity stones.

The threads of fates were being played with by someone they were not even able to detect and this was driving them to insanity when suddenly their vision fell on Peter Quill, whose resolution to kill Thanos increased so much that it turned into an obsessive desire.

"...kekekeke...This Child shall be the next favored by the fates…."

"Yeah…...khekhe..Let's write what this child will do after discovering that his love has been sacrificed by Thanos"

"..You two...sometimes I even like you sisters...khekhekhe"

Suddenly, The threads of fates surrounding Peter increased and something inside of him clicked.

"Soon..child….soon….."


	41. Cosmic Cubes

Princess Fen started to regain consciousness and slowly and slowly she opened her eyes. It was very bright so she had to squint and adjust a little before completely opening her eyes and looking around a completely white room with nothing in it.

She was suddenly having a panic attack as there was no water and she was in an unknown place and in complete anxiousness, she failed to notice that her body had completely healed and she was able to breathe on land without any help.

Tony was in a different room, sitting in a office chair while observing the Crown of Serpent, which was a Cosmic cube in his hands.

He raised his another hand and a similar Cosmic cube which he extracted from Mars after Infinity took away the stones from him appeared.

"These are fragments….With a complete Cosmic cube, one can easily rule the universe. A Cosmic cube rivals the power of the Complete Infinity Gauntlet and these are made by the energy from the dimension of Beyonders and so can't be taken from me like the stones…"

Tony's Iron man suits were retrieving all the cubes fragment which were known in the comics and the quickest he got were the ones in the S.H.I.E.L.D facility.

Jarvis immediately separated the multiple cube fragments which S.H.I.E.L.D collected in an attempt to change the reality itself.

Tony remembered that these fragments, if kept together will merge and become a Omnipresence child named 'Kobik', which he obviously didn't wanted and after watching the screen in his mind which was displaying the fragments from S.H.I.E.L.D, he threw the two in his hands in air making them fall in a portal while he himself got up and started walking outside of his office.

He went in an isolated room which was underground of the Stark Tower and as he arrived, the gates opened and he saw Fen cowering in a corner, sobbing in fear.

"Why are you crying?" asked Tony as he started to walk towards her. Fen immediately looked up towards Tony, who was walking towards her with a warm smile on his face.

Her anxiety immediately went away and her mind eased up as she got up and thanked Tony.

"Were you the one who treated me? Thank you!"

"Yeah yeah...I don't really have time for your bullshit right now." replied Tony as he dismissed the Princess and directly invaded her mindscape.

The Lifeline formula was developed by Homo Mermanus and because she was a pure blood Mermanus unlike her Son, she was taught about the formula as a part of their history and Tony with his extraordinary mind, quite easily extracted the information related to the Lifeline Formula.

'Bingo! The alternate reagent could be the Atlantis seaweed and star plant.'

As soon as Tony got what he wanted, he opened a portal under Fen's feet in which she fell with a splash.

He then went out of his tower and got into his car as his bodyguard Happy Hogan opened the door for him and started to drive.

"Have they arrived?" Asked Tony while looking towards his midnight planetarium watch.

"Yes Sir, they are waiting in the S.H.I.E.L.D's facility for an hour" replied Happy with an unusual robotic response.

Tony nodded and they soon reached the S.H.I.E.L.D's Headquarters.

Everyone present their saluted Tony as he was received by many guards and some S.H.I.E.L.D officials.

Deputy Hill too quickly came in front of Tony and said

"Director S.H.I.E.L.D. They are this way"

"Nope, first let me go and meet Fury" replied Tony brushing past Maria and going towards Fury's room.

Everyone just followed him and they soon reached a medical room in which Fury was kept. His condition was not recovering and Tony showed a concerned look watching him and tried to talk to him. He tried to ask him how he felt but as Fury couldn't reply, he turned to the doctors and talked with them about his treatment.

"Keep me posted about his condition" sighed Tony as he said goodbye to the paralysed Fury and exited the room.

Maria then led the way and they started to walk towards a conference room in which four people could be seen through the glass window sitting and shaking their heads as General Ross was standing there trying to explain something.

The gate to the conference room opened as Tony got near and everyone's attention immediately turned towards him while he went towards the main seat of the table and sat.

"Reed Richards, Benjamin Grimm, Susan Storm and Jonathan Storm…" Said Tony while sitting on the chair and reading a file placed in front of him.

The four sitting their remained quite while Tony raised his head and looked towards them one by one.

"You know why you guys are here?" asked Tony while closing the file and placing it on the table again.

"We will not sign the Sokovia Accords, Dr. Stark" said Reed with a little respect in his almost mocking smile.

"Sure, If you don't want to sign then it's totally okay but then if we find you being vigilante and trying to use your abilities in public, we will arrest you." Replied Stark while signaling something towards Ross who then exited the room with Maria leaving only Tony and the Fantastic Four.

Jonathan Storm started laughing mockingly as all four of them showed the same expression. Susan Storm then looked at Tony while holding a laugh and said

"You can't do that Dr. Stark. Now although I respect you but we decline your nifty little offer and would like to go now."

Tony didn't even reply to that statement and just kept staring at Susan with astonishment.

Susan started to feel uncomfortable as Tony kept staring at her and this made Reed a little uncomfortable too as he said

"Dr. Stark. I think we have already said what we wanted to. We will not be the puppet of Government and would like to do what we do. This is a democratic land and we will not be forced to do anything.

Tony's stare then turned towards Reed which made him even more uncomfortable.

"Man..I never really thought that I will hear words like these from people like you." Said Tony as suddenly the temperature of the room dropped dramatically.

The air started to visibly condense and the breath of everyone became foggy.

"Wha- What is happening!"

Jonathan quickly turned his flames on and tried to reduce the temperature of the room but it was futile as even his nova flames started to extinguish.

"You people thought that just because you got mutated by cosmic energy and recieved some shitty abilities that no one else will have them and you will be the Kings and Queens that can just ignore my authority?" Said Tony and with each word, the temperature of the room kept falling.

Benjamin transformed into his rocky giant form and ran towards the door but before he could slam against the door, it automatically opened and a green hand slapped his head making him fall hard on the ground.

"I really don't have time for any of this bullshit so I will leave you guys to my friend Bruce here. He will explain your roles and what you should do and not do. Just sign the damn accord and be on your way..and yes, from now on, there will be no unauthorized space travel. Every space flight will be logged and approved by me first.

All four of them were getting frostbites which was threatening to cripple them. Tony didn't pay any heed to them and just disappeared from the room after which the temperature in the room became normal again and the Fantastic Four turned robotic for a second and then turned normal too while the frost was still on their hair.

"Where do we have to sign it?" Asked Reed in a normal tone as if nothing had happened and it was normal to sign the accord.

Hulk then turned normal and started explaining them about how they can be called to deal with certain situations as Tony reached Asgard and started to work on the serum.

Jarvis in the other room made a machine which was circulating and purifying the Cosmic Cubes while Tony was working on the Lifeline Serum and soon, the Modified Serum which also had its counterpart, the Devil's breath was ready.

.

.

.

Johnny Blaze was trying to achieve the longest jump on a motorcycle in the world in a certain part of the world when suddenly a red star appeared from outside the universe itself.

It descended upon earth while turning into an old man in black clothes who then appeared in the crowd which was cheering for Johnny in a giant football stadium.


	42. Maximum Potential

Tony was testing the completed serum on an Asgardian prisoner as a virtual hologram of the person was being projected in the lab with all the indications about his heartbeat, blood pressure, etc when suddenly he detected something and his gaze immediately shifted towards the direction of earth.

Being connected to the Bifrost, he immediately noticed some foreign fissures in the rainbow bridge and sped up his experiments.

'What was that..?'

He concentrated and since he was in his lab in Asgard which was connected to the Bifrost, he was abe to use the All-Seeing vision and soon saw someone who shouldn't exist in this universe, Mephisto.

'So is he here for Johnny Blaze?'

Tony then shifted his attention to the Asgardian who he injected with the serum and it deeply astonished him at what had become of him.

The Asgardian's Power increased, a halo appeared behind him and before he could become a complete God from the lifeline serum, Tony immediately wasted him.

"Well...Let's do this" Said Tony as he went inside a room with the Casket of Ancient Winters and closed the door with the Modified Lifeline Serum in hand.

.

.

.

Rocket, Mantis were panicking as they were not able to find Peter, Drax or Nebula even after searching for them for hours. Groot was also quite anxious as his mobile had discharged and he needed to play some more games but the ship was under repairs.

Rocket, Mantis and Groot started searching for them in all directions but couldn't find them no matter how far they searched and when they were beginning to lose hope, suddenly a muffled blast came from their left.

.

.

Peter had suddenly fainted and A'Lars was trying to treat him with some herbs. His situation was pretty strange as everything in him was okay but he was still unconscious even after everyone's attempt to wake him up.

"Something is happening in his blood" said A'Lars as he was observing Peter's veins and discovered the color of his blood was changing.

Nebula and Drax too came near him and observed Peter but before anyone could say anything, Peter's eyes opened and a purple light escaped from his pupils which nearly missed Nebula who dodged it with her incredible reflex while the light struck the ceiling and a loud *bang* was heard.

.

.

Rocket Mantis and Groot ran towards the explosion in a frenzy as it had cleared quite a bit of fog and the area started to warm up a little.

"PETER!" shouted Rocket as he kept running in the direction of the explosion and soon saw a sinkhole in the ground.

Groot quickly extended his hands and threw them down so Mantis and Rocket could descend down after which he himself went down.

"Hey Boy!" came Peter's voice as Rocket was about to descend even further towards the Lava.

Mantis and Groot immediately turned around to see Peter standing behind them with Nebula, Drax and a giant while Rocket just stayed put in a frenzy of emotion.

He was scared of losing his friend and he almost thought that they died from frostbite but now that they were just standing behind him, it enraged him.

He was enraged at how inconsiderate his so called friends can be as they left in the middle of the night without even telling him and made him feel guilty for their carelessness.

In complete anger, Rocket turned around and started firing his gun blindly.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" shouted Peter as he saw Rocket going crazy and everyone dodged but Peter just raised his hands and all the energy bullets stopped before Peter and disintegrated.

"What!?" exclaimed Drax as he saw Peter do something amazing.

Peter too was astonished at what he had done and tried to do it again.

.

.

.

*shatter*

The Casket of Ancient Winters shattered and the broken bits were lying all around the foggy room. The room was foggy but the air was not going out of the doors and was instead seeping back in when suddenly the time froze for a moment. It was just for a moment but the coldness in the room had indeed froze time for tenth of a second in which a bluish white flash exited the room and flew in the air.

Ice started to fall on Asgard for the first time in the history which deeply astonished everyone.

Hela too watched the Ice fall from the terrace of the Asgardian Palace when she glimpsed on a shadow of a giant wing hidden in the newly formed cloud.

[Reached Maximum potential of the race]

[Gained New Psionic prowess]

[Body reconstructed]

[Dragon Core turned half Icy and Half poisonous]

[Revived the Integrated Dragon Genes]

[Dragon Genes are of poison attribute]

As Hela tried to see the giant wings again, her eyes went wide when suddenly the clouds dispersed and Tony was revealed with two giant frosty wings on his back.

He was looking very dangerous with two horns, greenish blue slit pupils, frost white long hair and dragon scales at some part of his body.

His palms and feets were converted to become very sharp claws while a large scaly white tail with green shade was surrounding him.

Tony slowly and slowly descended in front of a shocked Hela and looked her in the eye with his petrifying pupils which made Hela fall on her knees.

A menacing and completely maddening smile appeared on Tony's face as he saw the effect of his gaze on Hela and with just a blink, turned normal in his usual clothes.

"You alright" Asked Tony while giving his hand to Hela who then nodded quite slowly and took his hand to stand up.

"Wha-..."

"Let's eat something. I am Hungry" Said Tony with a smile before Hela could ask anything and just started walking away while holding her hand.

.

.

Tony and Hela were sitting on a dining table and whenever Hela tried to ask something, Tony would shove some food in her mouth and stopped her from asking anything.

Hela was quite worried about Tony as she was having crazy thoughts about some Dragon soul overtaking Tony and all and wanted to make sure that Tony was alright but he was just not letting her say anything.

This made Her quite irritated and with a smack on the table, she stood up and cupped Tony's face and looked him in the eyes.

She kept staring in the eyes of Tony who she dearly loved and opened her mouth to say something when suddenly Tony closed the gap between their faces and kissed her tender lips which still had the taste of his cooking.

Tony caressed her hairs and used his cold tongue to explore her mouth.

Hela's knees went weak at Tony's sudden action and his unusually cold tongue which made her fall on him.

As She fell on him, he too fell back on his chair and they both suddenly landed on their bed in their room.

Tony started to again kiss Hela passionately as his cold hands went down inside her top and caught a hold of her breast.

"ahh….Tony.."

Aroused moans started to escape from Hela's lips as the sensation of Tony's hands which were kneading her breast was intoxicating and suddenly, he tore away her top and exposed them.

He quickly got down from her lips and sucked on her breast which made her release another moan and made her forget everything she wanted to ask him.

A feeling of closeness, a feeling of security, a feeling of absolute selflessness...Hela was experiencing so much that a tear escaped from her right eye.

She had totally fallen in love with Tony to the point where she would do anything for him.

She had never felt anything like this before and feeling that she wanted to show Tony how much she cared for him, said with a very shy tone as her hands started to caress his hair

"I...Love...you"

Tony's lips stopped stroking her nipple as he heard Hela's confession and with a smile, he came up and started kissing her again.

Hela's hands went down and tried to tear away his clothes which then turned into a puddle of liquid and disappeared.

Tony was now entirely naked while Hela's breast were exposed. His hands went down to tear away her skirt but Hela stopped him and instead got down on her knees and started to stroke his erection.

She started to lick and kiss his manhood as if she was teasing him and after taking much time, she finally started to suck on it.

A mischievous grin appeared on Tony's lips and he suddenly pushed Hela's head on his rod which immediately went down her tight throat.

Now although Hela was a Goddess, she still started to choke and panic because this was the first time Tony had done something like that and tried to get away when Tony again pushed her head against his erection and shot a massive amount of cum in her throat.

Hela fell back on the bed as her mind went blank for a second and in this second, Tony had already removed the rest of her clothes and started to play with her clit.

He sucked hard on her clit which made her lose control of her own body and she squirted while moaning loudly. Tony then turned Hela on her stomach and slapped her hips making them red as she continued to moan erotically.

He was being very aggressive all of a sudden and while slapping her hip, he suddenly inserted his rod in her pink labia.

"urh….Tony slow down.." Exclaimed Hela as she tried to catch her breath but Tony started slamming it inside her. Her inner walls clamped against his manhood which made it hard to move but Tony still didn't stop and kept moving inside her.

Hela slowly turned around while Tony's manhood was still moving inside her and she kissed Tony passionately on his lips.

Tony's speed decreased over time and with a grunt, he released his cum inside her and they both stayed in each other's arms for a while after which Hela decided to break the silence

"What happened, love?...Why so suddenly? Are you okay? Is anything bothering you…?"

Tony kept silent for a while as Hela kept stroking his hair and said with a low tone

"I was quite happy today...I don't remember last time I was this happy and just wanted to celebrate."

Hela listened to him and again questioned

"Tony...What was that? The wings...the hairs...eyes...claws…-"

"Nothing. Just something I got from Heliopolis."

Hela was not satisfied with his answer but didn't questioned further and just kept massaging his head.

.

.

After about an hour of sleeping together, Tony got up from Hela's embrace who was now completely asleep and went outside as his clothes appeared on his body and he went towards the terrace of the palace.

'Jarvis...start logging everything which happens now in great detail. I am going to my most marvelous creation.'

[Affirmative]

.

.

.

Tony disappeared from the snowy Asgard and appeared in the empty space.

His gaze quickly found an absolute black spot in the space and with a maddening look on his perfect face, he stopped resisting its pull and started to fall towards the Event Horizon of his very own Black Hole.


	43. The Creation and the Destruction

Tony kept falling towards the Black hole and as time went by, the stress on his body too became intense! He transformed into his Dragon form while his symbiote armor surrounded him completely.

Because Tony was once the user of all the Infinity stones and had used them quite extensively while also being mutated by them, he had quite a good grasp of how they were able to do what they did.

He used his cold control to its peak and started to freeze the dark matter around him.

Casket of Ancient Winters was such a powerful artifact that it could freeze planets after planets with it's infinite chilly winds which Tony absorbed and condensed in the Dragon core of his durable body which was mutated way too many time to call him human.

The blood of Apocalypse, the mutation by the Mind stone, the baptism by the Infinity stones which used to stay inside of him, the Dragon scale, the Extremis virus, the Techno Origin virus which made him able to convert any mechanical part in a biological compound.

On top of all of this, he consumed the Lifeline serum which assimilated all these different modifications perfectly while also boosting their powers. The Devil's breath poison from the Tablet of Death and Entropy had also given him substantial advantage.

Tony's body was extremely durable and on top of that, his armor made from the alloy of Vibranium, Adamantium, Symboit, Uru, and other composites was perfectly complimenting him in his Dragon form.

With Incredible control over cosmic energies, Tony started to compress all the energy around him and made another layer of defense, as he was still falling towards the Black mass.

He suddenly started to see some tear in the Space time fabric around the path where all the light coming from different stars was bending.

"Well...This is a problem!"

Tony although was keeping his body from being harmed by the incredible pull of the Black hole, but he didn't had any control over the path he was taking.

He was in the gravity field of Black Hole and was falling fast in the singularity when he suddenly said

'Now!'

[Using Energy and Particle Manipulation]

[Detecting Higgs field]

[Using Pym particles for the quantum excitation of the Higgs particle]

[Higgs particles detected]

[Removing the Higgs particles from your trajectory now]

Many notifications started to run in Tony's head as one part of his mind was trying to manipulate the Higgs field while the other was trying to resist the sudden incredible pull as he came near the Event Horizon of the Black Hole.

Tony had already thought about different ways to counteract the gravity of the Black hole. He first thought about going subatomic and free falling towards it but he soon rejected that idea as even photon particles get affected by the singularity so going Subatomic was not the way.

Because Tony had the control over Energy particles, he then thought about using Gravitons but they were still not researched upon and had no proof of existence.

He also thought about manipulating the strings using the string theory and somehow leaping into the 26 dimensional space time but that was too much work and he didn't had a lot of time in his hands as he had already detected the ploy of the fate sisters.

He then decided to settle with the Higgs Boson as it is directly correlated to the strength of gravity. The more mass in the Higgs boson, the stronger gravity would be for all matter in the universe.

As he decided on this, he played around with many particle accelerators to study the speed, instability, mass and acceleration of the different particles he tried using to manipulate the Higgs field.

Because of his control over these energy particles thanks to Apocalypse, Tony was able to successfully manipulate the Higgs field, and by virtue of it, gained a control over gravity itself.

Now although he had control over Gravity, The Singularity of Black Hole was entirely different issue which was related to the depression on the Space time fabric itself. It was a one-dimensional point which contains a huge mass in an infinitely small space, where density and gravity become infinite and space-time curves infinitely. The laws of physics don't work near Black Hole which was one risk Tony was willing to take in the bid to use his frost power.

The Dark matter which Tony was freezing was very miniscule but as he reached the Event Horizon of the Black Mass body, the resistance from the Dark matter and his frost power slowed him down a little as much of the gravity was negated by clearing the Boson particles.

As Tony reached the Event Horizon, many parts of his Endo-Sym armor were spaghettified which then immediately started to self heal but he didn't pay any attention to it as he turned around and glanced at the Universe.

Because of Singularity, one can see the beginning, as well as the end of the universe and this was exactly what he was watching.

Although it was only for a brief moment, Tony really and truly saw the beginning and the end of his universe which overwhelmed him! He saw the big bang, he saw the creation of the stones, he saw the eventual end of the universe.

Tony also caught a blinding flash at the center of the universe which he believed to be the Heart of the Universe but that was just his hypothesis and had no backing..It was just his feeling that the immensely powerful blinding flash he just saw was the Heart of the Universe and as he was trying to see everything which was happening, he descended further towards the Black Hole and saw his own self frozen at the Event Horizon.

It was not Tony who was frozen but his image, the light which was reflecting from him froze at the Event horizon of Black hole for a moment and then slowly faded away as Tony kept gliding down the absolute Darkness.

.

.

As he fell towards the surface of the Black hole, he didn't slammed against any hard surface like he thought he would and instead passed through an incredibly large Tesseract of time.

He immediately went up to one of the Time strips and was stunned to see his own self in his previous world.

He saw his little self struggling with some problems and hence started making some signs from the Time strips in front of his younger self.

His younger self unconsciously caught the signs and hints and solved them which got him the answer to the problem he was struggling with.

Tony then moved towards a different side of the Tesseract and saw that he was experimenting on the little kid. He knew what was going to happen next and as he kept watching, Tony saw from a third person's perspective, the scene of the incredible Tsar Bomba falling towards his island while the whole of earth started to rumble from uncountable numbers of explosions created by him.

He then saw Tsar Bomba killing him and his soul about to slip away but because he had researched on souls extensively on Heliopolis, Tony managed to direct his soul through Time Strips towards a small fissure in space which was created by the nuclear winter and destruction of his previous earth.

As soon as Tony made his past self's soul pass through the fissure in space, he immediately saw the Earth-616 and directed his soul in the body of his favorite character, Tony Stark.

Tony then moved to yet another side of the Tesseract and saw his newly transmigrated self struggle with the Vibranium reactors.

He again used his psionic abilities and produced some hints and gestures in front of his past self who then unconsciously comprehended them and produced an extraordinary Vibranium reactor.

"This…."

A crystal drop of Tear escaped Tony's eyes as he was flung in the Tesseract and reached another part of the this unimaginable Time cube.

He was speechless and incredibly overwhelmed for the first time in his life.

Two streams of tears started to flow from Tony's eyes which he didn't even realize and again went towards the Time strips.


	44. Consequences?

Tony started to roam around in the Time tesseract of the Black Hole when suddenly out of nowhere a portal appeared right next to him. It sucked him inside and threw him out in a very different part of the universe.

He looked around and found that he could not detect the rainbow bridge and had no idea where he actually was!  
Usually he just roamed around in space and used the rainbow bridge to teleport back on Asgard but from here, he couldn't even detect it.

'Well, It's good that I learned the mystic arts and can easily teleport wherever I want' Thought Tony as he started to explore this part of the space.

While exploring the space, he saw many quasars, supernova, cosmic storms and many more things and now that he had a durable body and the ability to control gravity, Tony curiously explored them to his heart's content.  
It was like leaving a child in a playground, without any restraint, he was studying everything his eyes landed on.

Tony kept doing this for months! Right now, he had no desire to get stronger but only to unravel the mysteries of this boundless space while also searching for the thing he jumped down in the Black hole for, the Oracle.  
Oracle was actually the Storehouse of Knowledge and Tony got quite near it when he had the Infinity stones.

He had detected the Oracle in the black hole and this also made sense to him as he saw the Time Matrix in the one which he created himself.

While experimenting with the Heavenly bodies, Tony's control over gravity and cosmic energy increased too. He could easily manipulate the climate of an entire star the size of Betelgeuse and when serious, had the power to even sway a planet from its orbit.

"What would happen if I bring two Black Hole's in each other's gravity field?" thought Tony one day as his curiosity was piqued.

He immediately got on this mission and thought about colliding them! He didn't know where he was or where the one he created was but as he saw a Large quasar group, his smile widened and he stormed towards it.  
As Tony went near it, the Quasar group shifted many light years to the side and when Tony reached there, it shifted to somewhere else.

The time passed incessantly with which Tony's control and power grew and because of the light which was being reflected by the Quasar group being lights and light years old, their actual position was unknown, but this didn't even fazed Tony a bit as he kept searching for the quasar group and finally found it.

"Beautiful…." said Tony while looking at the marvelous wonder in front of him.  
Quasars were basically supermassive black holes which were in a stage of evolution from a galaxy and this many quasars in front of Tony meant only one thing, Collision.

Without any second thought, he influenced the Higgs field and swayed one of the quasar in the gravity of another.

"*You ever thought about the consequences of your actions, Tony?*" came a voice in the soundless space from every direction.

Tony just ignored it and kept watching the two Supermassive black holes orbiting and falling towards each other which also influenced the other Quasars around them and they too became unstable.

Tony watched with goosebumps as the two black holes tore away the Space-Time fabric even before colliding when suddenly the time stopped.

"*Answer me, Tony. Do you ever think about the consequences of your actions?*"

"How dare you interrupt my experiment?" said Tony with an eerie voice which made the soundless space ominous to even look at.

"*Do you even have any idea what would happen if they collide*" questioned the entity making the entire universe tranquil with it's speech while an outline of a woman appeared beside him.

"Well that was the point, dumbass!"

"*You would've died, this entire part of the universe would've disappeared. The Beyonders, would be the least of our concern as the realities of couple of different universes would've mingled together.*"

"That's pretty awesome. Now I want to do that even more!" replied Tony with absolute madness.

"*Don't you fear death?*" questioned the entity of Infinity which Tony easily recognized from the identical outline of shape and voice.

"Who the fuck even cares about death!? Consequences? Che, If everyone starts to worry about their actions then evolution of the species will stagnate. You know what? I actually even want to die...Just to see what I will find after it.  
Anyways, you tell me. Why have you stopped the time? Why are you trying to save me? Aren't you one of the "Seven Friendless"? As far as I know, you don't give two shits as long as the Multiverse as a whole is balanced."

"*I..want to know who you are...and why am I still not able to detect you?*"

"Me? The very fact that you think that you are a know all and be all entity is what has dropped a veil in front of your eyes.  
You maybe be the all powerful in this cosmos, Living Tribunal maybe the supreme in this Multiverse and One above all could be everything in this Continuum but….who said that there is only this one Continuum?"

Tony's voice drifted away into the soundless space, and after what seemed like an eternity in the frozen time, the time resumed in which Tony was not seen anywhere while the accretion disks of two Quasars collided and ripped open a massive rift in space.

.

Billions and billions of light years away, Titan's frost was almost gone while Peter Quill was connected to the land with his eyes closed.  
Due to the manipulations by the Norns, the fate sisters. Peter's celestial powers got reignited and he was now able to use his father's powers and connect with a planet at will.

His father was known and feared as a Living Planet and now that Peter realized that he had inherited that power, he quickly tried to connect with Titan and to his surprise, he was able to not only connect with the planet but was also able to change the freezing weather to a sunny day at will, albeit at a huge cost of exhaustion

Time here passed slowly comparatively to where Tony was due to Time Dilation and A'Lars was looking at Peter with hope!  
A'Lars thought that finally there was someone who could maybe defeat his son Thanos and free the universe from his terror.

"Man! That was neat!" Exclaimed Peter in glee as he saw and felt the weather of the Titan changing.  
He was extremely astonished as he was able to feel the planet and many of the resources which were present on it.

Nebula took off from Titan on a small ship when everybody was sleeping as she was confident that neither Thanos nor Gamora were here while Peter was still having difficulties while connecting with the planet fully and was completely exhausted after returning it's climate to normal.

.

Outside of the universe, there was another realm in which lived beings which were extremely powerful.  
These people were knowns as Beyonders and their God was simply known as the Beyonder.

A group of some of the smartest people on earth, who called themselves Intelligencia were having a headache as the Avengers had dramatically increased in size and were now comprised of many powerful mutants.  
The Iron Man was also a pain in the ass and to fight them off, they were having a meeting.

"Let's do this! The tachyon beam will be ready soon. We can attract a vibranium meteorite and make weapons from it which we then can supply to illuminati and fight these bastards off!" said someone in the meeting room to which everyone agreed."

Beyonder detected the heavy vibrations coming from beyond his realm and as he decided to check what it was, something blocked him.  
He was always curious about what lied beyond his realm but there was always something which seemed to block him and his vision.

"One day…"


	45. Singularity

There was a massive rift in the space which was destroying everything which attempted to pass through it.

The entire Quasar group was incredibly chaotic as all the Supermassive black holes were going out of control after entering each other's gravity fields!

"*You have exchanged the life of trillions for the entity of a fundamental force….*" Came the same voice of Infinity in the soundless space after which a portal opened up and Tony came out of it.

Tony ignored the voice and just shifted his vision towards the rift.

He was stunned speechless by the view in front of him. It was not the view of destruction that astonished him, but the view of all the singularities of all the Supermassive Black Holes merging into one!

The singularity is a point where the density and gravity are above the scope of known physics and deemed virtually infinite! And the singularities of these many black holes of these massive sizes were creating a unique phenomenon.

As Tony saw, all the singularities merged together and became a point mass which immediately stopped the influx of other realities in this universe.

Many cosmic entities came before the point mass such as Eternity, Entropy, Galactus while Infinity too appeared in front of the point mass and greeted it as a sibling with the other entities.

The point mass then transformed into an outline of a human body, particularly an outline of a woman's body after which it started to drift towards Tony who was watching everything with complete madness!

"Singularity…" voiced Tony in the Cosmic dialect which he learned from the memories of the Apocalypse and the library of all the planets Hela conquered.

Hela's quest for power proved quite useful for him as he was able to learn and acquire some 'good things' and after he said the word, the outline of a woman slowly stopped in front of him and repeated the word

"*Singularity….*"

All the cosmic entities which appeared here watched the interaction between Tony and Singularity which he named himself and after looking at Tony, they came near him and suddenly disappeared along with the newly born Singularity.

Infinity and Galactus although remained behind and kept looking at Tony, who was now looking at the sealed up space-time fabric and a small spherical ball.

[New Mineral Detected]

[Failed to detect the density]

[Possible source - Fusion of the multiple cores of Black Holes]

[Possible composition - Star matter from the accretion disks, dark matter, space-time fabric, all dimensional strings and/or radioactive minerals]

[Note- It is impossible to know the constituents of this spherical mineral as of now. The possible compositions mentioned may or may not be partially or fully incorrect]

Tony raised his hand towards the black sphere the size of a baseball and motioned it to float towards him.

"*Who are you? And from where have you come from?*" Suddenly asked Galactus as Tony touched the black sphere in his palms and closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Singularity...That is going to fuck up your cosmic hierarchy again, right? I wonder If Lord Chaos and Master Order will again team up to kill the Living Tribunal" said Tony without looking at Galactus.

Both Infinity and Galactus were surprised as they looked at Tony! This was not something anyone could know as it happened even before the birth of this Multiverse itself!

When the sixth multiverse came to the end of it's cycle, Galactus survived and was allowed to become a cosmic entity by the Living Tribunal himself. This, however angered Lord Chaos and Master Order for which they killed the Living Tribunal at that time.

If Tony knew of this information then this could only mean one thing, that he was present their at that time and saw it all happening.

"*We can't detect you…did you always existed and never showed yourself?*" asked Infinity.

Galactus became a little defensive at Tony's revelation and immediately tried to subdue him but Tony quickly dished out a weird semi circular gun from nothingness and pointed it towards Galactus.

"NO! HOW DO YOU HAVE IT!?" Shouted Galactus in anger as he saw what Tony was handling.

"Ultimate nullifier...I took it from the Worldship so you won't ever bully me...and I have to say, you helped me quite a bit with that incredible technology that you left behind."

Tony then threw away the Ultimate nullifier towards Galactus which then disappeared before it could hit the Cosmic entity.

He again started to look at the dark spherical ball in front of him when Galactus replied

"*What do you want? Why are you here? If you were always here then why have you showed yourself now? Just what is your purpose?*"

"You talk a lot my dear friend. I am just a curious cat of Schrodinger searching for Oracle. I don't need your fancy weapon...you can have it back, just help me get to the Oracle safely." replied Tony as he looked towards Galactus and Infinity.

Galactus immediately agreed to Tony's demands as he wanted his weapon back, a weapon which could wipe him out of the existence and under the watch of Infinity, they both immediately went towards the center of the universe, at the core of a Black Hole which was so huge that it could consume absolutely anything!

.

.

The Black Hole at the center of the universe even gave Tony goosebumps, and under the control of Galactus, Tony entered it's event horizon unscathed.

"*We have reached here...what you seek is ahead of you*" Said Galactus in complete darkness.

Tony just summoned the Ultimate Nullifier and again threw it towards Galactus, but this time Galactus was able to catch it before it disappeared and took off from the Oracle as promised.

"*Why did you wanted to come here?*" Suddenly asked Infinity

"You people ask a lot of questions"

"*And you reply to none*"

"Geez, Okay..Tell me something. How boring is it? To do absolutely nothing?" asked Tony to the Omnipotent entity.

"*I am Infinity...I am everything!*" Replied Infinity

"Ha! You are everything? You really think you are all this Continuum has? Are you still in denial? If you really are all powerful then I dare you to go into the dimension of the Beyonder. Your counterpart Oblivion..I dare you to defeat him on a one on one battle...And why do you even listen to the One above all?"

"*One Above all is our creator! He IS the truth. We are fundamentally obliged to follow him.*"

"Truth?..*sigh*..I once knew a fool who also craved this "Truth" of yours very dearly. I actually created him and I was quite happy when he became a new life..but he also had this stupid goal..Truth…

What people don't understand, Infinity..is….Truth is just a social construct placed in the Universe by the being in power.

Truth can be whatever you want..I want...once...once you-" Tony stopped speaking suddenly and just smiled a little before going towards the endless darkness towards the core of the Black Hole which was revealed to be the Storehouse of Knowledge.

.

.

.

In some part of the Universe, Thanos was giving a weapon to a woman in his spaceship while he was surrounded by many such people of different species and gender.

He had re-established the Black Order and while he was giving a new weapon to one of his so called 'children', a shadow appeared behind him and said

"Greetings, Father"

"Speak Zorr" replied Thanos while standing up.

"There is someone on Titan who not only restored Titan's climate, but also fixed it's rotation."

Thanos stopped and turned around immediately at the news as a yellow flame started to burn in his hands.

"Why are you still standing here?" asked Thanos as he saw Zorr hesitating.

"There is a news that...that all the Six Infinity stones have re-appeared in the cosmos."


	46. Where are you?

Two galaxies were colliding in a different part of the universe while some of the planets escaped the periphery of the explosion.

In one of these planets, a young boy of approximately seven was standing in a grassfield while staring at the sky.

He was clutching a shiny red stone in his hands which was pulsating as it turned to liquid and then solid again. The amber in the boy's hands was releasing a red energy into the boy's body to which the boy didn't even flinch.

"Odin my dear! Where are you?" came a voice of the boy's mother from a distance.

"Coming mother!" replied the boy as the amber in his hands disappeared and he turned around and rushed towards his mother at a blinding speed.

The boy reached near her mother and slowed down to run at a normal speed and saw his mother who was waiting for him.

Peter Quill was searching left and right for Gamora and Thanos on Titan while Rocket was trying to convince him that they were not here.

"Dammit Peter! Have you finally lost it? Till how long will you keep searching for them on a planet where there is no one except for us?" said Rocket in an irritated voice.

"You don't know that! Now either help me in my search or SHUT THE HELL UP!" replied an equally annoyed Peter.

Rocket couldn't take this anymore and he took out his gun and pointed at Peter.

"Oh yeah? Fire! I dare you!"

Drax immediately went forwards and held back Rocket from firing while Groot tried to hold Peter.

Peter although used his new powers and easily escaped from Groot's hold when suddenly Mantis jumped on him and placed her both hands on his head, making him fall asleep.

Not far from Titan, a very large spaceship approached the solar system which simply destroyed a meteoroid in its path instead of avoiding it.

Some alarms started to go off in Tony's lab on earth which was overseen by no one and very quickly, the ship turned to approach Titan.

An army of Chitauri was in an unrest at the lower deck of the ship while the Black Order was in the upper deck, watching the planet they were approaching intensely.

"Scan the planet. Check how many living beings are actually there" Said Zorr, who was a giant humanoid and was the first member of Thanos's new Black Order.

A small girl started to work on it and soon said

"I detect 6….no wait..I detect millions...wait wait..no...There are only 6…" The girl was getting confused at her own ability to detect lifeforms which surprised some of the members of the Black Order.

Back on Titan, a beacon went off in Rocket's ship. He immediately rushed towards the Beacon while Peter was beginning to gain consciousness and as he saw what was being projected on the monitor, Rocket's face lost all features.

Peter woke up from his induced slumber and immediately tried to attack Rocket when suddenly he too sensed something and quickly shifted his vision towards the sky.

Drax, Mantis, Groot, A'Lars...Everyone looked up into the sky to see a huge circular spaceship which was approaching Titan.

Not all the members of the Black Order were on the ship to Titan as more than half of them went to specific parts of the universe at the order of Thanos.

Thanos himself appeared on Nidavellir with two of his so called 'children' and with a frown, ordered them to search every corner of the Dwarf's planet for the Dwarf King.

Thanos was quite confused at the disappearance of not only the equipment but also at the disappearance of the very star which use to power the forge and as his feet approached the edge of the forge, his feet touched the fake replica of the Infinity gauntlet which was once present in Odin's vault.

The members of Intellgencia were again having a meeting as there was one complication.

"We need vibranium to finish the Tachyon beam!"

"That is simply impossible. I have researched it myself and Wakandan defense is virtually and literally unbreakable.

Add to that, their new Queen Shuri is rumored to be as fierce as a Panther while there is no sign of Black Panther. We don't even know if that T'Challa is still in the Avengers or not."

"Who said we need to steal the Vibranium from Wakanda? We can just rob one of the facility of Ulysses where he stored his stolen Vibranium."

"I heard that Iron Man has seized all such facilities. Not only that, he has even bought all the artifacts of Wakanda which were spread around the world."

"Damm. Where the fuck even is Stark? He hasn't made any public appearance for quite awhile.

He just comes in his suit when there is a threat."

"Yeah, I was researching about him and found that his company was being established in every country in the world and all the countries had some Iron Man popping out. It is simply ridiculous"

"Calm down boys...I only need a scrap of the Vibranium...Just a scrap."

Tony was in a spiral world where everything was floating and twisting in a circular motion.

He was surrounded by many black and red orbs while sometimes there appeared some golden and blue orbs too.

"How easy this gift has turned my project into" came Tony's voice in the in the circular world of the Oracle in which his face shone sometimes with the red orbs revolving around him, while he held the black sphere he got from the remains of the Quasar Collison.

He suddenly extended his other hand at a lightening speed and immediately caught a slightly darker blue orb.

The Orb released a light from which some of it got inside Tony's skin and traveled to his brain.

"So that's where the edge of the universe actually is" came Tony's voice as he let go of the orb and his face was again shrouded in the darkness.

'Jarvis, Speed up the synchronization of the Cosmic cubes'

[Affirmative]

[System going into Overdrive]

Tony immediately disappeared from the Oracle after giving Jarvis its commands and appeared far away into the space, fully clad in his Endo-Sym armor.

Mephisto again appeared on earth as Johnny Blaze wanted to break the contract between them.

Johnny thought that he could use his Penance Stare on Mephisto who he thought was Satan but little did he know, Mephisto was a creature with no soul, which in turns makes him even stronger after being stared by the Penance stare.

"Well may you tremble! For you gaze upon... Mephisto!"

Suddenly, as Mephisto was about to snuff the soul out of Johnny, he detected something and looked up while trembling.

Hela too looked towards the sky from her Observatory and saw the emergence of the Dark dimension.

As she looked on, a very infamous monster which could fight Galactus to a stalemate started to emerge from the Dark dimension which then sent a signal towards Hela, Mephisto and a couple other people while some of his signal disappeared inside a limbo which was a sort of a pocket universe.

Red Skull was at the happiest moment of his life right now as he was on an unknown planet and lifted up his hand in the air in which a Blue Tesseract was firmly gripped.


	47. A Perfect Arrangement

"Welcome Sorcerer….Welcome to the God Quarry, the place where Old Gods come to die."

'Jarvis….Everything'

[Affirmative]

[Scanning Everything in the vicinity of the God Quarry]

[High energy radiations detected from every side]

Tony reached the edge of the universe where the God Quarry was.

This was the same place where Thanos came after Death cheated on him with his son Thane and gave him the Phoenix force in the comics.

To defeat his son, Thanos ventured to the God Quarry and got the power he needed to defeat Thane.

"Greetings, The Coven" Said Tony with a smile towards the three witches who used to reside here and feed on the souls of the Old Gods.

"kekeke….hmm...Those who enter the God Quarry willingly are submitted to a trial for their very soul. Should they pass, the power held by the Quarry is theirs to take; however, should they fail, they will be frozen for eternity in its ageless walls...So, You too crave for those powers? If you do, then enter it and you will be presented with the trial for your soul."

Tony already knew that and under the greedy gazes of The Coven, he entered the Quarry and suddenly was forced into an illusion.

[Detected a Psionic Wave]

'Shutdown'

[Shutting Down…..]

Suddenly, Tony's world changed and now he was a 5 year old, in the arms of his beautiful mother who loved him dearly.

Tony was never left alone as his mother was always with him, playing with him, trying to teach him things.

He was very grateful for such family and he even had great friends in his school. When he was eleven years old, Tony came second in the exam and his father threw him a party.

"Aww...Look, My baby is soo intelligent!" said his mother lovingly while ruffling his hair making him blush as he hugged her and nestled his face in her breasts.

One day, Tony was eating his lunch outside of a hotdog van when his gaze landed on a homeless woman trying to feed her infant baby some rough pieces of bread.

Looking at such a scene, his heart bled and Tony immediately bought more food and went towards them.

"God Bless you! Thank you! Thank you! *sob*.."

The homeless woman was first shocked and then immediately started thanking Tony profusely as her tears and snot started to run uncontrollably.

This melted Tony's heart completely and he hugged the woman to comfort her and then gave away all the money in his wallet to them and even doted her child a little before leaving with a contented and happy heart.

As Tony was walking home though, an eerie laughter started to come from inside of him.

It shocked him completely as he tried to find where the laughter was coming from and suddenly the world around him started to dim.

"Wha..What-" was all he could utter as the world around him shattered into a million pieces which then combined to become Tony standing inside of the God Quarry."

"Seriously? I allowed myself to be in an illusion and that's all you could do? Like what the fuck? Giving away my lunch to a homeless woman? What a fucking Joke! If this is all the Quarry requires before it grants the person the power they desire then it is indeed laughable." Said Tony as The Coven were revolving around him silently.

"Interesting! You are the first one to pass the test this soon, Sorcerer!"

Tony ignored what The Coven were saying and just went inside his mind and tapped a blue spot.

[Starting….Resuming all the research….]

Suddenly, As Tony restarted Jarvis, a wave of incredible power slammed against him.

There was a huge amount of information in it and it tried to access Tony's brain, or more specifically, the thing he desperately desired in order to grant him that power.

"Invading my Mind? Jarvis, Intercept the signal. Direct the wave to a virtual brain schematic and hack inside the source of the wave"

[Affirmative]

[Directed the Waves to a virtual brain named "Tony 616"]

[Invaded the Psionic Waves and backtracking to the source]

[Source found]

[Listing the found database]

Five Dwarves were trembling uncontrollably as Thanos revived them with the powers of the Resurrection force granted to him by the Phoenix force.

He was still not that proficient with the powers of Phoenix but being the holder of the title "The Most Powerful God in the Universe", he was at least capable enough to use it without much problem.

The Five Dwarfs which were resurrected were trembling in Thanos's presence. Their legs turned to jelly as they collapsed in front of the Mad Titan while the Titan himself just gave a smirk and threw the replica of the Infinity Gauntlet at them.

"The more time you waste on begging, the less time you will have to complete my task, and even less time for the torture I will bring to your family in front of you."

All the Dwarves quickly bowed and scuttled towards the Uru and the smithing equipment brought by the Black Order.

Thanos then raised both his hands and released the Concussive Force Blast towards the forge which started to melt the Uru ore inside of it.

Odin was now a 20 year old man and his features were starting to resemble with his previous life.

He was standing at the same spot he was once standing when he was young while staring at the sky above him. With a wave of his hand, the red gem floated up to his hand and then he disappeared!

Mephisto, Hela, and some other people who were part of a group called Hell Lords and were gathered in a pocket dimension while Dormammu was sitting at the head seat.

They were all discussing about the new Ruler of the Limbo and the current changes in the cosmos.

Being as powerful as they were, most of them had Cosmic awareness and they all detected the birth of another omnipotent entity and the changes in many part of the universe.

"Thanos has acquired the Phoenix force. I think this is all related to him!" said Satannish who was one of the most powerful demon created by Dormammu himself.

Hela was completely silent at this topic and just nodded with approval in Satannish's assumption.

Mephisto was having a complicated feeling as he was being influenced by Dormammu's magic. Mephisto himself was a nigh-omnipotent entity and could toy with almost anyone he desired but Dormammu was someone entirely different.

He thought that if he fought with Dormammu, then the battle would probably last centuries and someone would narrowly take the win, but even with this realization, he was having a bad feeling while being near to him.

"I don't think it's Thanos" Said Mephisto as he completely disregarded Satannish's assumption.

"And why do you think so, Mephisto?" asked Dormammu with interest.

"I have recently detected that many of the Cosmic cubes which I was keeping my on disappeared in thin air. Aside from that, we all know that all the stones were used in conjugation not too long ago which could only be done by Thanos but if that is correct then how did all the stones again separated and appeared in completely different part of the universe? This doesn't make any sense!"

While they were all discussing this, a slight disturbance suddenly attracted their attention towards the home planet of the Titan God.

"What is happening!? I just detected the power of a Celestial!"

All of them immediately disappeared from the pocket dimension and teleported straight above Titan.

"What!?" exclaimed Witchfire, who was the new owner of the Limbo as she saw to her incredible shock that Titan was being swarmed by almost a million Lurking Unknown and Chitauris.

"Weren't they used by Odin in his younger years to conquer the nine realms? How are they here?" said Dormammu as he knew what they were.

A small smile appeared on Hela's face after which it immediately disappeared. With a fake *cough, she said

"While it is true that we used them in our conquests of the nine realms but the 'Tuning Fork' which was used to summon them was stolen by Loki before I even managed to escape Hel.

On Titan, Everyone from the Black Order to the Guardians were incredibly confused by the sudden turn of events. Guardians thought that it was time to fight with their life on the line while the Black Order thought that it would be quite easy to seize and secure Titan with over a million Chitauris at their disposal but, reality hit everyone hard as an army of the savage Lurking Unknowns came out of nowhere from Titan and savagely attacked the Chitauris.

"What is this! You said there were only 6 people on Titan! From where did that army of demons came from then?"

"I..I don't know."

The Black Order and the Guardians too started to fight while the Hell lords watched when suddenly some blinding flashes crossed the galaxy at an incredible speed and approached Titan, alerting the Hell Lords.

Tony was back in his lab on Asgard while many bodies were lying in front of him on different operable tables.

Every table had a name and an information matrix around it as Jarvis was continuously conducting experiments on them.

Some of the names hovering over their respective operating tables were "Victor von Doom, Norrin Radd, Wendell Vaughn, Adam Warlock, Stranger, etc.

There were also quite a few videos being played all around the lab of Thanos wearing the new Infinity Gauntlet to the meeting of the Hell Lords and their teleportation on Titan to see the war between the Celestial Peter Quill and the Black Order.

"How everything falls perfectly in its place...Now THAT is what I call a perfect arrangement."


	48. Tachyon Beam

The Inelligencia members successfully retrieved a piece of Vibranium from somewhere and were inspecting a very large railgun.

"You think it will work?"

"It has to work! I have done enough research on it. Any Vibranium meteiroit will get attracted towards the Tachyon beam and will send it towards us."

"Well then..What are we waiting for?"

.

.

.

A Peculier blue beam tore open a hole in the Universe and went straight towards the realm of Beyonder.

Their, without any warnings, it attached to the Beyonder himself and started to drag it in the Universe, towards earth.

.

.

.

Red Skull's skull was shattered while his lifeless body was lying at the feet of the Titan God on an unknown planet.

Thanos crushed the Tesseract, and retrieved the Blue Space Stone which he then brought near his Infinity Gauntlet which already had the Time stone, the Mind Stone and the Power Stone.

The Space Stone then got attracted towards the Infinity Gauntlet and imbued itself with the other stones.

A connection was then made from the stones to Thanos which made him grunt and finally smile.

Thanos then turned around while a drop of tear flowed out his eyes as before him, Nebula was standing with her hands tied to the back.

Thanos loved Nebula too and he knew that for acquiring the Soul Stone, he would need to again sacrifice what he loves.

He walked towards Nebula while she tried to struggle and as soon as he touched her shoulder, using the space stone, he opened up a portal directly to Vormir and appeared just before the sacrificial altar of the Soul Stone.

"I am sorry my child….." said Thanos as a tear escaped his eye.

Being the all powerful Titan God and the wielder of the Phoenix force, Thanos had a pretty good control over his body and using that same control, he induced his Oxytocin and other related hormones of love and obsessiveness in such a high quantity towards Nebula that it made him cry even more.

"The hardest choices require the strongest wills"

"The choice you are making isn't even necessary!" rebuked Nebula in anger as she struggled in the grip of the Mad Titan

He purposefully induced more love towards Nebula which made him even more sad of what he was going to do but due to his unwavering resolve, he turned a blind eye towards her crying and with anger and a pained heart, threw Nebula towards the sacrificial pit, same as he once threw Gamora.

The sky over Thanos started to shine with a bright yellow color as the Soul Stone took the soul of Nebula and trapped it inside of its own pocket dimension after which Thanos fainted and regained consciousness in the river he once was when he sacrificed Gamora and got the stone.

He got up with a pained expression as he looked at the Soul Stone in his grip and with his eyes shut, brought the stone near his gauntlet, imbuing it with the Infinity Gauntlet.

The love he felt for Nebula was real and he just intensified that love with the help of Hormones to guarantee the retrieval of the Soul gem.

Now, there was only one person left in the Universe who Thanos truly loved but recently even that person seems to be cheating on him.

Thanos was informed about a certain Wade Wilson who had such a high regeneration power that he used to recover from every near death situations he had ever been.

This although was a big problem as in so many times he came near Death, Wade became infatuated with Death itself and Death too was deciding to reciprocate his feelings.

This news hit the Mad Titan so strongly that it made him lose his rationality and in a fit of jealous anger, destroyed an entire planet to smithereens.

"Father, The Last Gem is somewhere near Titan" suddenly said one of the members of Thanos's Black Order who came on Vormir.

"Destroy this planet….By the time I get the Reality Stone, I want this place gone from the face of this universe" ordered Thanos with red eyes.

The entire Black Order bowed to him while he himself created another portal with the help of the Space stone and entered it.

.

.

.

Peter, Drax, Mantis, Groot, Rocket and A'Lars were fighting with the Black Order savagely as all the Chitauris which came with the Black order were dead.

The Lurking Unknown disappeared after killing all the Chitauris and what remained was a large battlefield riddled with the bodies and blood of the said Chitauris while the Black Order and the guardians were trying to kill each other on it.

Dormammu and Mephisto were baffled by the effectiveness of the Lurking Unknown and more so by Peter who was fighting with the Black Order.

Peter's Celestial powers were rising as he fought and the more he got hit, the more polished his power became. His body too was beginning to completely change into the body of a Celestial Immortal and if this kept going on, then soon they will see the birth of a new True Celestial.

Mephisto was quite happy to come here as he was able to harvest all the souls of the Chitauris to turn them into his own puppets.

The rest of the Hell lords although were worried to no end as they all were detecting a very huge force coming towards Titan.

If their intuition was correct, then the people which were coming here could effectively kill them without much effort and this made them worried.

'Don't worry, I know who is coming." suddenly said Hela as she summoned her Necrosword which was a little different with the further modifications from Tony.

As time passed, the Guardians killed 4 members of the Black order from the previous 12 and in return, the Black Order only managed to severely injure Mantis.

The Defense of Peter was becoming more and more powerful as he was using the terrain of Titan to his full advantage when suddenly they all stopped.

The air started to become heavy and all of them started to have a difficulty while breathing.

"They have arrived" said Dormammu as he looked ahead of him and saw a young Odin with his young reincarnated brothers Vili, Ve and Cul.

"I know everything, Hela. You will pay for killing your brothers and the Asgardians in cold blood." Voiced Odin with pain and anger.

The legendary All-Father was out for blood right after his reincarnation and he was not alone! He had the support of his godly brothers who too reincarnated with him and were hovering over Titan with absolute menace in their eyes.

"Odin….." came a sudden voice from the horizon of Titan which completely dispersed the heavy aura around the planet.

Everyone's eyes turned towards the voice and they were shocked to find the Titan God Thanos walking towards Odin with a smile on his face and an Infinity Gauntlet with 5 out of six infinity stones already imbued.

"So you have the reality stone….Why am I not surprised?" continued Thanos as he kept walking towards them until he arrived between the Black Order which was bowing to him and Peter who was shocked by his presence.

"Thanos….The Gauntlet…" said Vili as he recognized the Most Powerful God in the Universe standing there with the most powerful weapon on his hand.

"So Not only All the powerful souls of this universe…. but all 6 of the Infinity Stones are on this planet too? Interesting...How very interesting! This is the Ultimate Battle Royale! Six Infinity Stones are on the table and the wielder of the Infinity Gauntlet could only be one!"

.

.

.

[Found the Fate threads. Mission Successful]

[Physically Backtracking of the threads is recommended. Use the Astral Dimension]

"So those bitches use the Astral Dimension….Well...Its all over now" said Tony as he looked at the lump of golden threads which were surrounding Peter and Thanos heavily and then the camera which was showing the threads over Titan started to move according to Tony's will and followed the Fate threads.


	49. Beyonder

Beyonder was being dragged towards earth with the Tachyon beam when suddenly he detected a very large amount of power shift on Titan.

Getting Curious, he destroyed the beam with a thought and looked towards Titan.

He was already quite happy as finally he was able to infiltrate this universe and detecting such a large amount of powerful souls at a same place piqued his interest.

Beyonder was an omnipotent entity and had no specific appearance, due to which he was just a point mass, but as he scanned the entire earth in an attempt to destroy the Tachyon beam, he became interested with humans and took an appearance of a young college boy in white suit.

.

.

.

Thanos was looking intently at Odin as Odin possessed the Reality stone, Peter Quill was preparing to attack Thanos at any moment if the latter doesn't return him his Gamora while Odin himself was here to get back at Hela, who was standing with the Hell Lords.

Mephisto and Dormammu were extremely happy as they knew that whoever the winner of this standoff would be, he or she will become one of the most supreme powers in the Universe, thanks to the Infinity Gauntlet.

Mephisto had no interest in the Gauntlet per se and only coveted all the Souls of all the Gods who will fall today and of course the Soul Stone.

Dormammu on the other hand also wanted all the souls as well as the Gauntlet but he wouldn't actively take part in the war.

He wanted to extend his domain outside of the Dark dimension and for that goal, he would stay in shadows just like Mephisto and reap the rewards which were won by others.

"Where is Gamora!?" Shouted Peter with absolute menace as he looked towards the Titan God.

Thanos turned his gaze from Odin to peter and then towards all the dead bodies of the Chitauri forces.

He paused looking at the destruction that had been done and then his gaze stopped at his father, A'Lars.

"I told you that I will make you watch how I rip apart this Universe off its rotten creatures, did I not? Father?"

A chill ran down everyone's spine when they heard Thanos say this to his father who in return was completely frozen with shock while looking at the Infinity Gauntlet in the hands of his son with 5 Infinity stones already shimmering on it.

"You won't be doing anything like that, Thanos!

Without any more word, Odin with his brothers attacked the Titan God with incredible speed while Thanos just made himself intangible with the help of the Space stone and let them pass through him.

Peter kept shouting and asking about the whereabouts of Gamora but when Thanos completely ignored him, he too joined with Odin to fight him.

Black Order also started to interrupt Peter and Odin and the Planet's atmosphere soon started to get polluted with the heavy influx of the Celestial magic.

The clouds over Titan started to turn black while a storm of incredible power started to generate over the horizon.

Rain started to pour down heavily as the black clouds covered the sky of Titan and blocked all the light coming from the moons and the sun.

The members of the Black Order soon started to die from the stray and deflected energies from the attacks of Thanos and Odin while Mantis suffered a very critical wound on her head, making her fall to the ground limply.

"THANOS!" Shouted Drax as he saw Mantis get struck by an orange Phoenix fire and in Rage, he launched towards the Titan God.

Hela however disappeared from Titan in this confusion and appeared on Asgard to find it trembling.

A very bad feeling arose in her heart as she saw the Entire realm shaking as the clouds over the Asgard were the same as Titan.

"What is happening!?" was her only response seeing Fenrir howl in panic and the Asgardian castle shake as if a quake was about to come.

.

.

.

At the roots of Yggdrasil, Tony had located the Fate sisters and was currently watching the frozen threads of fate which were binding the fate sisters with his Ice Magic.

"Impossible! You don't know what you are doing, Sorcerer! If we don't control the fate, then unspeakable things are bound to happen. Release us immediately!"

All three of the sisters were in panic as they saw that a Sorcerer who was not connected to their fate threads had snuck behind them and bound them in their own threads.

They quickly added 2 and 2 and concluded that this was the same person who was disturbing and changing the fates of many people and sometimes even the fate of the universe!

"Giving people the 'free will' and then still continuing to play fate and destiny is a bit of a double standards, isn't it?" asked Tony with an amused tone as he looked down the Fate well while tightening the threads around the sisters.

Before the sly old hags could say anything else, Tony continued which immediately shut them up with utter shock.

"Those Who Sit Above in Shadow….They created you...right? To supply them energy with the cycle of Ragnarok."

Tony knew that these fate sisters were created by the so called Gods of Gods so they can bring about Ragnarok and keep supplying them with the energy they need.

'Connect with the Fate threads and harvest the Fate Energy. Go on in an Overdrive to research about how they could control the future actions of anyone and see and change the future with slight manipulations'

[Affirmative, Sir]

[Absorbing the Fate Threads]

[Harvesting the Fate Energy[

[Making a Codex and setting up a sandbox to run experiments]

With that, Tony clutched his hand close and suddenly the fate threads surrounding the fate sisters tightened and ripped them apart ruthlessly.

Tony immediately collected their souls and dropped a nanobot in the fate well.

.

.

.

Hela immediately appeared before Tony's Lab on Asgard as she feared that something might happen to him and as she opened the door in her worries, she saw Tony combine many different pieces of different Cosmic cubes into one with extreme control while a black spherical mass was sucking them in from center.

She quickly stopped everything from disturbing Tony's experiment as she knew that he didn't liked to be disturbed when doing his experiments.

Tony researched the Black sphere left behind by the Singularity when she was created and after an extensive amount of study, he used the Cosmic cubes to refine it.

Hela was shocked to see the fight between Thanos and Odin playing on a screen behind Tony and more so by seeing Dormammu and Mephisto on the screen too.

After Tony was done whatever he was doing, he snapped his fingers and turned towards Hela.

Hela was first confused at what Tony wanted to say by snapping his fingers when suddenly she felt something which completely horrified her!"

"What? Is happening?"

"Oh Nothing special really...Just Asgard and every creation of Asgard is about to perish"

Tony's words were like several swords piercing her head. She couldn't comprehend what he meant by this but soon when she saw the Bifrost starting to crumble, her entire world came crashing down on her.

It was like she wanted to say something but words were failing the Goddess of Death.

"Oh, Why are you panicking? You still have some work to do...like meeting with 'Those who sit above in Shadow'..Come on. I don't have all day."

.

.

.

Beyonder appeared above the Space of Titan and started to watch with intent the grand battle of power which was happening on the crumbling planet.

It was fascinating for him to see something new like this when he suddenly sensed a presence behind him.

"It's not good manners to treat your guest like this, you know" teased Beyonder in a childish tone as he didn't even turn around to deflect the attack of Galactus and just blinked which made the said attack disappear.


	50. Master Order and Lord Chaos

Beyonder first wanted to go and stay on earth to observe the species which was capable enough to drag him, a Universe in itself in their world.

He was very intrigued by Humans and their potential but one thing that came to his mind after having a quick glance at them was…"Weakness….incomplete…"

His assumption was based on the Morality of Humans.

He could clearly feel that they had the potential to become much more but due to the moral constraints they set up on themselves and the society, and the blind worshipping of fictional characters had made them limited and delusional at the very least.

He could clearly see that most of the diseases that were plaguing their world could get a cure by experimenting on the live human subject but again, due to the moral restraints, they didn't allow anyone to do that, even though experiments on other species was fine with them.

The hypocrisy of the human race confused Beyonder and he decided that he needed to rectify this.

He, The Beyonder will destroy this world and make them from scratch, and would raise them without the social construct of the Moral values.

As Beyonder decided this, he detected the large influx of incredible power on a particular planet and with his interest piqued, he destroyed the Tachyon beam in space was dragging him and drifted towards the said planet.

.

.

.

Galactus detected the fight between Thanos and Odin which was sending shockwaves throughout the universe and when he arrived above Titan, he saw a much more horrible picture then he imagined.

Chaos…..Total and utter Chaos. Thanos was easily keeping his own against The All Father Odin, his brothers, a Celestial Peter and strangely, Drax.

Drax had suddenly gained incredible power out of nowhere and was fighting against Thanos while another man with a burning skull appeared on Titan.

Dormammu didn't wanted to fight directly with Thanos and show him as an enemy in case the latter successfully completes the Infinity Gauntlet, while Mephisto too didn't wanted to do it and hence wanted his agent who would do his beddings.

To achieve their motives, Dormammu had blessed Drax with the powers of Dark dimension while Mephisto summoned a Ghost Rider to fight the Titan God.

Another reason they didn't wanted to fight this Battle royale directly was because they both could see Galactus looking at them.

Although Dormammu alone had the confidence to fight and defeat Galactus in a one versus one but he wasn't so confident with the Idea of fighting both Galactus and Thanos at the same time.

With the same reasoning, Mephisto too started to keep Galactus in check while instructing the Ghost rider about what he needed to do.

Galactus was not the only Cosmic entity which was present here as due to all the deaths, Death had appeared here a long time ago.

All the Chaos had also brought Lord Chaos on Titan and because Lord Chaos and Master Order cannot exist without each other, Master Order too was here.

It didn't take them long before they noticed an entity whose depth of power was even beyond their comprehension.

Beyonder obviously saw them too but his main attention was on Thanos, a man who was single handedly fighting powerful foes without breaking much sweat.

Thanos right now was easily the strongest God to have ever existed with 5 infinity gems and the Phoenix force.

As Beyonder was watching it, Galactus got scared for the first time since the creation of this Universe. He simply couldn't fathom the presence of the Beyonder who reminded him of Living Tribunal.

Master Order and Lord Chaos were once able to kill the Living Tribunal but even they were unsure when they saw Beyonder who they thought was more powerful than the Living Tribunal itself.

Galactus, in his anxiousness immediately sent his most powerful attack towards Beyonder hoping to land a sneak attack on Beyonder who, in turn easily nullified the attack with a simple thought.

Master Order and Lord Chaos instantly got angry with Galactus when they saw him antagonize an entity clearly more powerful than them and both of them immediately appeared before him while he started to Joke with the scared Galactus.

.

.

.

"Listen child, we are your Gods! Help us, for someone has destroyed our source of power." said some shadows to Hela who was sitting on the Asgardian throne with a blank expression.

The entire Asgard was withering away and all the Asgardians were dying.

She could hear the scream of Fenrir from just beyond the doors of her castle which was being banged by the Berserkers and the likes to find a safe haven from this calamity.

Hela herself was in a great turmoil as within a minute, Tony had shattered all that she stood for, all her efforts of thousands of years, all her sufferings of thousands of years was now worthless as the Asgard was getting destroyed.

She could see the Yggdrasil getting infected by a dangerous poison which immediately destroyed the Rainbow bridge.

Although She Loved Tony more than anything, but the sudden unfolding of such events made her incredibly anxious for some reason.

She was sitting on a throne which was withering away slowly while a group of shadows who called themselves her God were standing in front of her.

Tony had informed her about them and told her that they indeed created Asgard for the reason to sustain themselves from the energy of Ragnarok which happened periodically.

"Was I a puppet all this time?"

She was incredibly angry on these shadows who were demanding her to help them before the Asgard gets completely destroyed.

"Good work" came a sudden voice from behind her which completely startled the Shadows.

"You did exactly as I asked you." continued Tony while patting the now standing Hela.

Tony then sat on the throne himself like he owned the place and looked at the Shadows with a smirk.

"Those Who Sit Above in Shadow….pretty long Noun for someone who don't even show themselves."

"Who are you?" asked the Confused Shadows in shock.

"Me? Oh I am just a traveler who got lost on the road of life...forget about me. What you should care about is your life which is going to run out soon"

The Shadows then started to fade a little after Tony's words had ended which made all of them restless.

"Poison!" exclaimed the Shadow while fiddling back and forth in the hall.

"Yeah….you idiots actually left this on the Tablet of Death and Entropy. It was pretty useful in infiltrating Yggdrasil and then the fate threads you know. Thank you for that help. Now I have modified it to suit you guys."

With a smirk on his face, Tony brought his hand up from which a dark purple sphere the size of a fist floated out.

As soon as it came out, All the Shadows started to get sucked inside of it while wailing for their godly lives but within the matter of a few moments, everything went quiet.

The dark purple spherical ball then started to float in front of Tony while his eyes shone with a blue light and projected some numbers and graph in his mind.

"Beautiful" said Tony as he looked at the screen in his mind and then saw the Sphere in front of him which had a name floating above it, thanks to Jarvis.

[Ball of Cosmic Singularity]


End file.
